You Jump, I Jump
by The Pink Panda17
Summary: Edward never comes back. When Bella thinks there is no reason to live, Kagome Higurashi, a Japanese school girl, wants to be her friend. But when Kagome's past comes back to haunt her, will Bella have to jump back into the past she swore to leave behind?
1. Chapter 1: Throw Me The Lifesaver

"C'mon Bells, catch up!" the teenage Asian girl called over he shoulder, her schoolbooks tight to her chest.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I hollered behind her, stumbling to catch up. Kagome was waiting for me patiently. I was slightly annoyed. She knows I can't walk, even run across a flat surface. My nose scrunched up in irritation and I scowl. Kagome laughs at my display.

"Aw… I'm sorry. Just teasing! Can't little Bella-wella take a joke?" she cooed mockingly, taking one of her hands and pinching my cheek. Through my peevishness, I started laughing. Kagome giggled.

"Alright, alright! You're forgiven," I cave, giggling along with Kagome. We continued to chit-chat and gossip as friends do as we walked out of the parking lot, rushing to our first period class to escape the fine mist of Forks.

We walked into English just as the final bell was tolling. We took our customary seats next to each other right when the teacher came to the front of the room.

"Alright students! Turn to chapter nine in your _Wuthering Heights_ book…" she said, and continued to have a discussion about the chapter we read last night. After my fourth time reading this book, I don't think I needed any further help with deciphering the meaning. It wasn't worth the attention or the grade just to feel the phantom outline of the hole in my chest. It is why I usually steered clear of romance novels these days.

Of course, Kagome was paying attention intently, writing notes inside the margins. When I pretended to be perusing my book, my mind drifted…

…

It has been nine months since _he _has left. The first four months were a large blur. Days blended together into weeks, and weeks into months. The hole in my chest when he took my heart was excruciating, burning around the edges like a cigarette burn. If being changed into a vampire was unbearable, I would welcome the pain. Anything to fill the void.

After Renee tried to drag me out of my misery to Florida, I snapped out of it. I found when I opened my eyes for the first time in four months, I was alone. My friends had deserted me, even Angela and Jessica. Charlie had taken an extra shift so he wouldn't have to spend time around me. I was invisible. Just like I always wanted.

So it surprised me during dinner when he cleared his throat nervously to speak.

" Um, Bella I have something to talk about with you," he stated bluntly, trying to gauge my reaction.

I paused my fork in midair and peered curiously at Charlie with the usual vacant look in my eye that has been my constant emotion for the past five months. "Sure. What is it?"

He studied my face once more and sighed. "Forks High School is hosting an exchange student from Japan. I hope you don't mind, but I volunteered us for the host family. We have to pick her up at the airport in Port Angeles in a week," he said casually, as if talking about the weather.

My body tensed. How could he sound so casual about it? This was not very much like Charlie. I could not find him being…well…open or either caring whether the foreign exchange student had a home or not. What would they do? Charlie is barely home and even when he is, all he does it watch the TV. Plus, he didn't make a whole lot of money so for some else to be living here…

Then it clicked. He didn't do this because he wanted do. He was doing this…for…_me_? He thought bringing in an outsider, someone who isn't Edward, would just heal me completely? While I was touched by his concern and his somewhat screwed up logic, I was infuriated by his meddling. I wanted to stay invisible! Invisible was good!

But, yet, I kept my face neutral. "Okay. Where from Japan?" I asked, trying still to keep my emotions in check.

"I think from Tokyo. Her family owns a shrine there," he answered, trying to get me comfortable with the situation.

While I was brooding over the situation, we ate our meal in silence. As Charlie wiped his mouth on his napkin, he spoke.

"When the exchange student comes, I'll be working at the station, making the rounds. It is right after school, so could you go and pick her up at the airport? It would help a lot," he asked carefully, as if measuring how much impact every word had on me.

Conflict wore on in my mind. While one part of my mind was outraged, the other part was understanding, maybe even excited? Charlie examined my eyes, which I'm sure showed my inner tug-o-war with my emotions.

"Okay," I breathed, getting out of my seat to wash the dishes. Charlie walked to the living room to plop down on the couch looking partially disappointed, and partially hopeful, because for the first time in months I showed what little emotion I had to offer. It always made me sad, that he was disappointed. It was not his fault I was just a shell of a person. He deserved better.

A week passed by slowly, as they always do in hell. The day came that had to pick up the girl at the airport. Right after school I got in my rusty truck and wheezed my way to Port Angeles. I parked my truck and pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of my jean pocket, on which I wrote the terminal number.

Apparently, I was ten minutes early, so I pulled the book I was reading, _an American Tragedy_, out of my book bag. True, it was a romance, but it was mainly about a man who murders his own fiancé because she is in a lower class than him and was only marrying her because she was pregnant. It seemed to agree with me.

A steady stream of people then started walking out of the gate. I cursed and stuffed the book in my backpack again. Charlie would flip if I lost the exchange student. I smoothed out the paper from my jean pocket and wrote "Kagome Higurashi", at least I think that was her name, on the back. I then walked towards the front of the crowd waiting for their loved ones and held up the piece of paper. I'm sure she wouldn't be hard to find.

A couple of minutes later, an Asian girl walked out of the gate. She was not at all short like I expected her to be, around my height. She had bluish grey eyes, black hair halfway down to her back, and a good figure I'm sure the boys would be drooling over come Monday. She wore a t-shirt with an anime character, with the word "kawaii" on it and some Japanese lettering, dark skinny jeans, and black Converses. Envy flit across my face for a second, but I smoothed it over quickly.

Searching the crowd, her eyes lit up when she saw me and my sign. She walked over to me and a few feet away tripped, almost spilling everything out of her purse. I smirked. At least we had something in common.

The girl recomposed herself and continued the rest of the distance. She smiled shyly.

"Hello. I'm Kagome Higurashi," she greeted, holding out her hand so I would shake it. My jaw fell. Even though her first language was Japanese, you couldn't tell. She spoke perfect English! There was only the tinniest tangent of an accent in her voice. When I didn't react, she chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry, are you supposed to shake hands when you meet someone? They always do that in American movies. I swore they-," she ranted, bringing me out of my stupor.

It was my turn to laugh, "No, you're right. I was just impressed by your English. Where are my manners? My name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short. Charlie couldn't come with me to pick you up," I said and grabbed her hand to shake it.

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "Who's Charlie? Isn't he your father?" she asked, confusion plain on her face.

I sighed. "Yea, he is, but I call him Charlie behind his back," I confided. She nodded her head in understanding. We walked silently to the luggage carousels.

"Which carousel is your luggage on?" I asked politely, trying to resume conversation.

"Oh, it is B4," she informed me, awkwardly twirling a strand of hair around her finger. After both of us pulled her three suitcases and a very large yellow backpack off the carousel, we walked back to the car. Now we had to endure the thirty minute car ride back to Forks.

When I started the truck, she jumped a bit at the car's deep rumbling. I laughed. She looked at me as if I were crazy, but then finally joined in.

"So, what city are you from?" I asked, even though Charlie already told me.

She brightened up. "I'm from Tokyo. Our family maintains a Buddhist shrine there," she explained, turning more towards me now.

"If you don't mind me asking, how come you know such great English?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, we do have English classes in Japan, though I was always… too sick to go to school, but I watch a lot of American movies," Kagome answered, but I noticed she hesitated when she said she was always sick. I just shrugged it off. I was being silly.

"And you? Have you always lived in Forks?" she asked.

I sighed yet again. "No. I was born here, but when my parents got a divorce, I was a baby and my mom and I moved to Phoenix in Arizona," I mused but looked over at her and saw the misapprehension on her face, so I further clarified, "That's down south, near Mexico."

Her mouth formed a small "o" in apprehension.

We stayed silent the rest of the way. "Dammit!" I cursed suddenly, startling Kagome. She smirked.

"I'm pretty sure that's not a nice word," she declared. I didn't answer.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go to the grocery store quick so I can make dinner tonight. Do you mind?" I asked. Kagome nodded her head vigorously.

"Sure! I have never seen the inside of an American grocery store!" she exclaimed. I pulled into the parking lot of the one and only grocery store in Forks. Kagome hopped out of the front seat and walked with me. Suddenly remembering I had no idea what I was cooking, I turned towards Kagome and stopped for a second in front of the entrance.

"Since you are our honorary guest, what would you like for dinner tonight?" I inquired. She walked inside, deep in though, and then turned around to look at me.

"I want a burger tonight! A homemade one! I had never had a homemade burger in my life!" she mused. I smiled, amused at her outburst. I had a feeling I was going to like her.

"Sure, sure! Only if you help me make it," I winked and continued to grab a basket. Orally I listed all the ingredients for hamburgers and Kagome helped me find them.

By the time we got home, all awkwardness nearly disappeared. I remember driving home, when under the canopy of the green trees, Kagome sighed and turned her face to the window. I didn't push her as to why.

At home, Kagome and I packed away the groceries and started making the ground beef into large patties, which I showed her how to do. We giggled and talked our way through the process. Kagome liked to throw the patties down like she was wedging clay for a clay pot and would giggle every time she did. I laughed at her playfulness. At first, Kagome was shy like me, but I learned she had the sense of reasoning and thinking like Jasper, but the silliness and buoyancy of Emmett and Alice. My heart pained from making the comparison, but I still couldn't wipe off the smile from my face.

I bet Charlie got the shock of his life when he walked into the house that day. I was cooking up the burgers in a frying pan and Kagome was chopping up lettuce. Over some point of time, we turned on the radio, much to Kagome's glee, and I was trying to teach her the words to the song.

We made jokes and were talking about each other's life when Charlie walked around the corner. He must have though his house had been broken into, for there was never music in the house anymore. Charlie peered cautiously over the kitchen counter, and his eyes turned to the size of dinner plates when he saw us.

"Oh, hi Dad!" I chirped when I turned around to face him. He immediately straightened out. Kagome turned around and smiled. She walked to Charlie and held her hand out in a similar manner she did to me.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi, you know, the exchange student," she greeted. Charlie's mouth hung open similar to when mine did. Kagome laughed.

"Bella, I though you said they shook hands all the time in America?!" she asked, turning to face me, actually sounding genuine, until she winked at me. I stifled a giggle behind my hand. This brought Charlie out of his reverie and he shook her hand dumbly.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Bella's dad. You can call me Charlie," he said distractedly and tried to look over her shoulder to see my face. Apparently, he saw something he liked, because immediately he grinned and shook Kagome's hand more exuberantly.

Charlie sat down in his usual seat at the table and took out his newspaper from this morning, still grinning.

"So Bells, what's for dinner?" he asked, much more chipper than before.

"Kagome's never had fresh cheeseburgers, so I thought for her homecoming I would make some," I replied half-heartedly, trying to save a burger from becoming too well done. Charlie nodded his head in comprehension.

The rest of dinner was pleasant. Kagome dominated the conversation, talking about her home, her family, and even her friends. I could tell Charlie was growing to like her more and more, if that were possible.

Since we didn't have an extra room, Kagome had to share my room. I took the cot from the basement and set it up next to my bed. Since she was going to be here the rest of high school, Charlie insisted that we would have to get her a bed, but Kagome told him only a mattress would be necessary. I asked her why she didn't want a bed frame and she just shrugged, saying she has slept in worse conditions.

Tomorrow was a Saturday. Charlie said he left money on the counter so Kagome and I could go shopping in Port Angeles. He gave me her class schedule, since Charlie went down to the school that morning to enroll her, so while we were there, we could buy school supplies, too. I helped Kagome unpack, to which she had plenty of closet space due to my distaste of a surplus of clothes.

The next morning, we woke up bright and early to head out. Kagome didn't mind getting up so early, while the morning grog was still encased in m head. I taught Kagome how to fry eggs and she made an omelet. Between the two of us, I was stuffed with eggs to the max. Kagome laughed at my analogy.

Charlie left a little over 500 dollars and Kagome's mother packed 600 dollars, already exchanged, "so my little Kaggie-bear can feel right at home," Kagome imitated of her mother putting the 600 dollars in her suitcase. I snickered.

The drive to Port Angeles went by, with Kagome and me talking about random subjects. We bought a cheap mattress for about 400 dollars. She was in most of my classes, so it was easy to buy school supplies. When I bought her a new backpack, she fought that her yellow backpack cold do the job, but when I mentioned that it looked like it went through World War One and would probably would fall apart the first chance it got, she caved in. As I led her to the clothing department, she looked at me with confusion.

"Doesn't your school have a uniform?" she asked. I looked at her as if the answer was obvious.

"No, it's a public school," I said, but she still looked confused, "you don't wear uniforms in public schools."

Her eyes lit up and she let out such an Alice-like squeal it almost ripped my heart in two.

"Yes! Why are you just standing there Bella, let's go!" she hollered, tugging my hand after her.

Kagome liked sensible clothes, like me. When she asked if this is what everyone wore to school, to which I nodded my head, she dropped the articles of clothing immediately as if they were on fire. She now gravitated more towards the vintage t-shirts and short skirts, to which I reprimanded her for, telling her they were just not sensible for Washington. We finally agreed on some cute, tight, long-sleeved shirts, some short skirts as a compromise with leggings, and more skinny jeans. I bought her three coats and a raincoat.

Of course, God could just not leave me alone, because now Kagome wanted to buy me some clothes.

"Oh, c'mon Bella! I saw your closet, and it is embarrassingly bare," she wined, trying to pull me back towards the clothes. I sighed and decided to let Kagome have her way this once.

Surprisingly, she did not go overboard. All she bought were a few pairs of jeans, which were not as tight as Kagome's, but still looked stunning, a studded belt, and a few long-sleeved shirt similar to Kagome's.

After our shopping binge, I introduced her to the American marvel that is the food court. I got some spaghetti from the Italian place and Kagome ordered a massive, greasy slice of pizza.

Once we picked up the mattress, put it in the bed of the truck, and tied it down, we started heading home. We were in comfortable silence until Kagome spoke a couple minutes until Forks town limits.

"I don't mean to pry, but what happened?" she asked in my most puzzled voice. I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I drawled.

She took a large, shaky breath, "I haven't known you for long, but I already feel like I know you, like I could tell you anything. I just hope if there's anything wrong, you would feel like you could tell me. I don't know, maybe I'm just acting silly, but you seem… closed in. Your face is so sallow! You sleep restlessly and call out a name in your sleep. Who could torment you in this way that you feel like you have no escape? Please tell me!"

I almost swerved as her voice grew more demanding. I gritted my teeth and pulled over on the side of the road, near La Push. I turned off the ignition. I stewed for a minute and then turned to Kagome, who was sitting in the passenger seat tensely.

"Why do you care? You don't know what I could POSSIBLY be going through! You are like the rest of the world, only here to judge me. HOW DARE YOU!?" I scream at her, my glare murderous. She took a gulp, but then glared with an intensity to match mine.

"I want to help you! You say the world is only here to judge you, but how can the world offer you help if you DON'T ASK FOR IT!" she bit back, stinging me like a slap to the face.

Her words didn't hurt because they were malicious; it was because they were true.

"FUCK YOU! Why do you care?! Why SHOULD you care?! There is nothing special about me! I'm broken…" I shouted, growing quieter with each more. I didn't even notice the tears dripping off my chin until I was sobbing so much I couldn't finish my sentence.

I rested my head on the steering wheel and let the tears come freely.

"I met a boy named Edward. When I moved here, I fell madly in love with him and I thought maybe he did with me. Heck, I thought we were going to be together forever. Then, four months ago, a couple days after my eighteenth birthday, he left me. He said that he never loved me, that I was just a distraction. He said that he would always love me in a way, but that I was no good for him. Then he just moved away and disappeared, not caring whether my heart would get broken in the process," I whispered my sobs quieting. I sniffled and laughed in dark humor.

"I knew it was too perfect. He was probably the most beautiful creature on this earth and I was just a silly, ordinary girl," I mused tears falling silently in my lap.

I didn't even remember Kagome's presence until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulder and new drops of moisture falling on what little dry skin was left of my cheek. I lifted my head and looked in her face.

Kagome was hugging me. And she was crying.

"Never say that. It isn't true. Not at all. And I'm not going to lie and say the pain will disappear someday, but I will not lie and say I have never been through this before," she whispered painfully, and I felt my heart throb in sympathy for her. She squeezed my shoulder even harder than before, and I hugged her back.

We both let go after a moment and chuckled emptily.

"When you say you've been through this before, how so?" I ask bluntly. I have told my story, now it is her turn to tell hers.

She smiled sadly. "Of course. When I was fifteen, I also fell in love. His name was Inuyasha. When I first met him he hated me. I wanted to kill him; he was so annoying! When I found out I loved him, I tried to deny it, but I knew in my heart it was true. I so desperately hoped that maybe he would want me too, but I was never sure. He was still in love with his ex-girlfriend, Kikyo. Odd enough, she didn't love him and she manipulated him, but love made him blind and he wanted to believe she cared. I promised to stay by his side, choice be damned. Even though I thought I had a chance with him, he chose Kikyo, the woman who didn't love him instead. It was too much pain for me to handle, so I left him for good. I often still think about him, but I try and linger on all the good moments, and not the bad."

I continued to stare at her, even hen she was done with her story. Then I laughed. I laughed like I never laughed before, but continued to cry. Soon, Kagome began to chuckle, but then was laughing as hard as I was. We fell on each other, clutching our sides. I spoke first.

"We are a pair of fools!" I exclaimed. Kagome laughed in response.

"I would have it no other way!" she replied, hugging me. I hugged her back just as hard.

We both now sniffled in silence, lost I our own thoughts. She then surprised me and took the keys out of my hands. She moved over me and scooted in my seat. I looked at her questionably. She laughed.

"I know the perfect solution: movie night," she chirped. I grinned at her plan. She put the key in the ignition and turned it on, pulling back on the road. I raised my eyebrow in response.

She looked at me through the rearview mirror and answered, "What! Don't worry, I can drive. I got my license in Japan, that's got to count for something!" she explained, weary of the looks I was giving her.

Before I could reply, she looked at me sheepishly and asked, "Where exactly is the nearest video store?" she asked, and I couldn't contain my laughter. I then sobered and gave her step-by-step directions. We danced, I stumbled, into the Forks' Blockbuster.

Kagome told me I was not allowed to pick and made our selection for the night. She got _What Happens in Vegas, Thirteen, Mermaids, The Breakfast Club, Carrie, Never Been Kissed, _and _The Wedding Singer._ Some of these movies I've never heard of. I looked questionably at Kagome and she shrugged. "These are only the movies for tonight. We are getting a lot more tomorrow!" she declared, bouncing on the balls of her feet. _Only for tonight!?_

After we paid for the movies, Kagome hopped back in the passenger seat and drove onwards towards the grocery store. I stayed silent now, letting her do her own thing. We went inside Following Kagome, we headed straight toward the junk food aisle. In our cart she put in everything: Doritos, Fritos, barbeque and salt and vinegar potato chips, salsa, cheese dip, tortilla chips, twizzlers, sour gummy worms, gummy bears, m&ms, butterfingers, Reese's peanut butter cups, lollipops, Ben and Jerry's Ice cream, and many, MANY packs of soda.

I trailed behind to the checkout line undisputedly. The check out lady, after four solid minutes of scanning our stuff, was putting the money Kagome handed to her in the cash register when she commented, "Someone's having a party, eh?"

I stifled a laugh behind my hand, but Kagome kept a poker face. "Oh, yeah," she replied with much gusto.

As soon as we were out the door, Kagome couldn't stand it any longer and just lost it, her laugher resonating probably through all of Forks. It was a good thing I was steering the cart, or else it probably would've crashed into the car of a poor unsuspecting lady's car.

Once home, we carried, with much effort, the mattress up the flight of stairs. I put the cot back down in the basement and helped Kagome with the snacks and movies. We put our many snacks into various bowls, probably using every bowl we own, and then Kagome gave me a can of Coke "to start off with". She said the ice cream was for later tonight.

When we popped in the first movie, Kagome would make comments, like "what was that guy thinking!?", "she's a moron", and other colorful things. I found them funnier than the movies. By the second movie, she had me making comments with her, but not as vivid. By the third movie, we were screaming at the TV. During the climax, we both screamed "BASTARD!" so loud it probably shook the house's foundation. It made me feel better to yell it out. All the pent up anger and self-abuse was let out, like a burden from my shoulders. I felt more alive then I have in months.

By the sixth movie, it was around three o'clock in the morning, and we were passed out on the couch, ice cream melted and almost all the soda gone. The coffee table on which we sat our "feast" was trashed and littered with napkins and stray crumbs. Kagome and I fell asleep on each other. I didn't even notice that when Charlie got in, he put a blanket over us.

Around eight, we both stirred. Charlie was in the kitchen, clanking pots and pans. We stretched and scuffled into the kitchen. Charlie smiled.

"Good morning girls! Do you want any breakfast?" he greeted, seemingly radiant in happiness. Or maybe it was just my grogginess.

"Nah, Dad. I stuffed with enough junk food to last me forever!" I replied, moving to sit down at the table. Kagome quickly followed.

"Please excuse the mess in the living room. It was my fault. We'll clean it up later," Kagome apologized, embarrassed by the state she left the living room in. Charlie shrugged.

"It's okay. I trust you two will pick it up," he said. He finished off his glass of orange juice and got his coat from the counter.

"I have to go down to the station today, so I'll see you both around seven," he said with a smile and went out the front door.

I turned to Kagome. I had a question on my mind.

"So, tell me, is that what you did when you left…you-know-who?"I asked. Kagome laughed.

"Yes, that's exactly what I did. Didn't it help?" she asked, concerned.

I smiled. "You betcha."

And that's how it has been between us ever since; harmony. Within a month, I looked like my old self, thanks to Kagome and her antics. As predicted, all the boys ogled her come Monday morning. I don't know how more shocked the Forks population was: that I was back to my old self or the fact Charlie was housing a foreign exchange student. My friends eventually came back, drawn to Kagome and I's combined happiness like a moth drawn to a flame. I didn't quite trust Jessica yet, but Angela usually hung out with Kagome and me and even participated in some antics with us. Lauren hated me now with a more intense passion than before, though I didn't care in the slightest.

Mike's obsession with me came back full force, much to my dislike. But, Tyler and Eric were now enchanted with Kagome, which was alright by me. It was amusing to see her try and sidestep their bold attempts.

Because of my zombie state, I missed my opportunity for the SAT, but there was one more shot in February, and Kagome helped me cram for two weeks. My mind in that time period was bumbling with analogies and logic problems so much I couldn't talk straight, much to my friend's amusement. I scored, surprisingly, a solid 1300 and Kagome, who took it in Japan late October, scored a 1450. When I heard, I mumbled something about "stupid Asians", to which Kagome just grinned wider.

Kagome's English was so perfect that she could pass as an American easily. Except, some American slang still eluded her. I someone said, "What's up?" to her, she would say "The sky, of course!" no matter how many times I correct her. One time, Mike was talking to her and said, "…and that movie was really _bitchin'_!," and she got so mad she punched him in the face, thinking he called her a bitch. Once she found out what it really meant, she was mortified, but it was actually quite funny. She broke his nose! Mike was mad at her for a while, but got over it, seeing it wasn't her fault.

The hole in my chest was almost gone. There was only the slight outline of it, threatening to tear me apart, but the threat always just loomed on the horizon, staying in it's place.

Everything was perfect now. Kagome and I both got accepted to USC, to our delight, and were going to be roommates. Graduation was a few weeks away, and with my best friend by my side, what could possibly go wrong?

Right?

…

"Yoo-hoo! Bells, earth to Bells! Class is over," Kagome chanted in front of me in a singsong voice. I snapped out of it and found, indeed, the classroom was empty. I gathered up my stuff and stuffed it in my backpack, slinging it over my shoulder.

We were rushing to our next class before Kags's curiosity got the better of her.

"What were you thinking about so hard?" she asked.

So, I told her the truth. "About _him_," I replied, trying not to linger on it.

She knew immediately to back off and started babbling about something else.

The rest of the day passed in a blink of an eye, as they seem to do these days. Kagome and I went home and were about to do our homework in the kitchen when the phone rang. Kagome was the first one to move and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked. She listened for a second and emitted her characterized squeal when she gets really excited. Spontaneously, she starts speaking rapid Japanese, not at all affected by her proficiency in English. About six minutes later, three Calculus problems for me, she hung up the phone. She ran back to the kitchen, probably eager to tell me the news.

"Guess what!" she demanded, bouncing off the edge of her seat in excitement.

I look up at her from my book and decided to humor her, as I often do. "What?" I asked.

"My Mom and Souta are flying over for my graduation!" she exclaimed. I grinned immediately. I knew that Kagome still got homesick sometimes, so for her mother and her brother to come to her graduation meant the world to her. Her father died in a car accident when she was twelve.

Truly, Kagome was a wonder. She has had so many excuses as to why she could fail in life, but she chooses to let none of those reasons get in her way and perseveres. They are announcing who the valedictorian is going to be tomorrow. Who the title goes to is between Eric and Kagome, which is probably making her nervous.

"That's great!" I say excited for not only her, but myself. Not only would Kagome be happy, but Kagome's mom was really nice. She says her daughter has never been as happy as she is now, which is not hard to dispute. It would be nice to see her.

Kagome shoots me a sly look, "Yep! And she said she has a surprise for BOTH of us!" she announces.

I smile. "I can't wait till she comes," I confess.

We finish our homework in silence, big grins on our faces. Kagome speaks an hour later

"Don't forget, we're going graduation dress shopping in Port Angeles tomorrow!" she reminds me as she walks to our bedroom. My smile falters.

This is going to be a long week.

A/N: Oops. I should probably be studying for my bio test Wednesday. –Psh- oh well. This story has been stuck in my mind forever! And I mean LITERALLY! For the people that are wonder, yes, this is a crossover of Inuyasha and Twilight. And yes, I know Inuyasha is an anime, but even if you don't watch it, you can still read this and totally know what's going on (promise! .) I put this under Twilight because not only is it from mostly Bella's POV, but because this Fanfic is going to be BXE-ccentric. And yes, there will be plenty of IXK fluff (why am I saying "and yes" so much tonight?? –shrugs-). I will continue to write chapters for "A Midsummer's Transformation (btw sorry for the crapola 2nd chapter I wrote. I had no inspiration ) and "Shattering the Mirror" but I am really focused right now on chapter two!

Please review!! Reviews encourage me!! Please –bats eyelashes prettily-!! I know, I'm incorrigible!

-The Pink Panda

P.S. the movies that Kagome and Bella watched are great movies (plus they make you just want to stomp on the balls of whoever has broken your heart :P)


	2. Chapter 2: Visions and Sunlight

Robin's egg, lavender, hot pink, oh my!

You guessed it. The dreaded Juniors' dress department.

"Bells, which one would look better? The empire waist green dress or the white one with an A-line?" Kagome called from her changing station in the dressing room, tossing clothes over the door like a blizzard, annoying the sales clerks.

I gave the clerk trying to hang the dresses Kagome tossed over the door an "it's-okay-I-have-to-live-with-this-everyday" look and she simply glared at me, as if I were currently tossing dresses around.

I gave an exasperated sigh. "Kagome, I actually have to see them on you! I'm no Alice!" I replied, wishing I was home.

Kagome opened her door slightly, hiding behind it, "What did you say?" she asked. I berated myself. How could I be so careless? She still didn't know that Edward was a vampire. Honestly, I'm not sure I would ever want her to. I covered up the lie smoothly.

"Err… its American slang, don't worry about it." Smooth. Real smooth. Obviously she didn't linger on it much on it because I heard the rustling of clothes behind the door. I waited patiently, tapping my foot as I leaned on the wall adjacent to her dressing room.

A minute later, Kagome turned the handle and strutted out towards the mirrors. She was in the green dress. The high waist accentuated her curves and the green brought out her exotic complexion. It stopped about just above what would be considered mid-thigh. I pondered. I think maybe it looked a bit _too _good on her.

"How about you try on the white dress?" I ask. She nodded and slammed the dressing room door again, rattling the frame.

I could see one of the clerks from the corner of my eyes grit their teeth in response. After rapidly changing, she finally walks out, peeking at herself in the full length mirror.

The dress was white with sparkles engrained in the tapestry. It had a halter top, leaving just enough to the imagination and stopped right above her knee. It looked sweet but still had Kagome written all over it. It reminded me of Marilyn Monroe, but much more innocent.

"Perfect!" I exclaim, clapping my hands together for good measure. Kagome did a twirl in the mirror and blushed, but a small smile etched on her face. She skipped back to the dressing room and in no time she was back in her skinny jeans and Forever 21 blouse. But, there was a glint of determination in her eye, and a huge smile plastered on her face.

Uh oh.

"Time to find Bella a dress!" she announced, gripping my wrist, and ran like a bat out of hell with her dress back to the juniors' department. In a matter of minutes, Kagome had over twenty dresses in her arms…wait do I see laces? This is not good.

After negotiating a bickering for about half an hour, we narrowed down my choices; a lavender dress that flows wonderfully, the green dress Kagome tried on, and a deep royal blue dress with an empire waist and a beautiful beaded sash.

After trying the green dress on, it was agreed that even though it did look good on me as it did Kagome, maybe we could use it for another time. The lavender dress looked nice and covered what needed to be covered, but I didn't want to settle for second best. The blue dress, finally, was perfect. It brought out the chestnut highlights in my hair while complementing my skin color nicely. The neckline did not dip down deeply, but still accommodated my bust tastefully. The sash didn't create the illusion of curves, but actually accentuated them. It was perfect.

When I came out of the dressing room, Kagome wolf whistled, which made me blush even more. My face must've looked like a cherry tomato. I quickly got changed into my gingham golf capris and American eagle tank top (picked out by Kagome, of course).

We bought our dresses, which the prices weren't bad since they were half off, and headed out back home. I hung our dresses in our closet and changed into my PJs. It was going to be a long night.

You see, I have my last final tomorrow. After my zombie period, my Economics grade was down in the dumps and even after five months of working my butt off, I am still barely at a B. I would be satisfied with a B usually, but noooooo…Ms. Valedictorian over here will not let me settle for a perfectly respectable B.

I stumbled downstairs with my backpack and emptied it out on the kitchen table. Kagome was in her PJs too, making coffee. I scrunched my nose.

"Ewwww…why are you making coffee?"

She looked at me expectantly, making a clicking noise with her tongue. "We have a lot of work to do."

"I don't like coffee."

"How can you not like coffee?" she countered, still giving me the funny look. "I am Japanese and I like coffee. Aren't you the American?"

"Oh shut up, smarty pants," I mumble feebly. Kagome laughs and throws me a little package. I look at it curiously until I read the label.

"Caffeine pills?" I ask incredulously.

"What? It not like prescription medicine or anything. You can buy these at any Walgreens for a few bucks. It's really cool; one pill of those is like three cups of coffee, I swear by it," Kagome explained, pouring the coffee into her _"Dear Lord, if you can't make me skinny, please make my friends fat"_ mug I got her as a gag. I pop one of the pills in my mouth quick.

I rifled through the papers and books in my bag clumsily until I found my battered economics book along with my barely-still-holding-together binder. Kagome looked at me with mock horror at the sight and takes another big gulp of coffee. Poor girl.

"Okay, so on Mrs. Montroy's test, you'll have to memorize…"

Kagome was a godsend. Not only in times like now, where I REALLY needed to get an A, but in everything. She was like the sister I never had…or rather had had. Before she moved in with me and Charlie, everything was a haze, threatening to consume me, choke me, to take me to a place where I would never be able to come back, and at the time, was eager to go.

But she lifted the fog and let me breathe. She was my personal sun.

Finally, after brain-numbing memorizing and flow-chart making, we were done at four o'clock in the morning; only three more hours till school. But, on the brighter side, this was the last test I'll ever have to take in my high school career.

It is officially Thursday morning and tomorrow is the Senior luncheon. We're picking up Kagome's mom, Renee and Phil Sunday morning from the airport and finally in the afternoon, graduation. And we'll be home free.

I crack my knuckles and stretch my arms over my head as Kagome yawns, slamming the text book. At least she didn't have to go to school tomorrow. Stupid smart people, exempting exams.

"You should really go to sleep if you even want to be conscious tomorrow," Kagome chides, finishing off her six cup of coffee tonight.

"How 'bout you?" I asked a bit slurred together, sounding like garble.

"Nah, I'm too wound up to sleep. Maybe I'll watch a little bit of TV before heading off," she assures. I nod my head and trudge up the chairs, waving a hand over my shoulder in goodnight. The minute I was under the covers, I fell asleep. It has never felt so good.

…

_I'm getting out of my truck, and Kagome is with me. I have my book bag slung over my shoulder; just like any other day. But, I look over towards the edge of the forest, only to be met with disbelief._

_A lanky boy with a khaki trench coat was walking towards the forest, his back towards me. He had bronze tousled hair with chalky white skin._

_I take an involuntary step towards my muse's direction. Edward stops and turns to look at me, holding my gaze with charcoal eyes, and turns to walk away, into the forest. I immediately sprint in his direction._

"_Edward!" I yell, tears clouding my vision. As I enter the forest, I hear Kagome call my name behind me, but I don't dare stop. Even though Edward is walking, hands in his pocket away from me, he seems to become more and more distant; the faster I run, the farther away he becomes._

_What has surprised me is that I haven't fallen yet. I don't even feel out of breath._

_As I keep running, the forest becomes unfamiliar, uncharted territory. I knew I wasn't in Forks anymore. _

_As I walk down a path, lined with cherry blossom trees, I end up in a field of lilies. Even though I was sure Edward walked into this direction, he is nowhere to be seen. I walk into the middle of the field and kneel down to pick a white flower. As I hold it to my nose to smell it, I see something out of the corner of my eye. My head snaps towards the direction immediately, but cannot find anything except flowers._

_I hear a young girl laugh as it reverberates throughout the whole field. I stand up and turn around. Gathering my courage I looked towards the edge of the field, lined with oak trees._

"_Hello?" I ask. "Is there anyone there?"_

_The girl giggles again, but I am answered by the voice of a woman's this time._

"_Bella…Bella," it rasps, coming from all directions. I spin around, looking for the source of the voice. I cannot speak, paralyzed with fear. The voice speaks again._

"_Your fate is chosen…you can run, Isabella, but you cannot hide…" it whispers cruelly in my ear._

_As the voice spoke, the lily in my hand began to wilt, contorting and shriveling until it crumbled, becoming dust in the wind. _

_All of a sudden, something pounces from the edge of the forest. My attacker lets out a guttural roar._

_My scream gets stuck in my throat. I am able to speak again though._

"_Edward," I whisper pleadingly, and a tear slides down my cheek. He comes closer and closer…_

…

"NO DON'T!" I scream, waking from my dream. My sheets are tangled around my legs and my hair is matted to my head with sweat. I am panting heavily. I can still see Edward's pitch black eyes, out of control, as he launches himself at me. A shiver runs down my spine. I land back on my pillow face down, sobs racking my body. I cry until I'm too tired to cry.

I roll over and look at my digital clock on the nightstand: 6:39. I sigh. Time to start a new day.

I begrudgingly get out of bed and grab my toiletries from my desk, scuffling to the bathroom. I close the door and run the water. I look in the mirror.

Good thing Kagome slept in, because I was a royal mess. My eyes were puffy from crying, my skin was oily from sweating, and my skin was paler than usual, probably from shock. I examine my face more closely and peel my clothes off, stepping into the steam. I close my eyes and let the warm water relieve the tension in my body. After shampooing my hair vigorously and a little conditioner, I feel refreshed.

Half awake in a towel, I walk back into my room, rummaging through my closet. After much contemplation, I chose a cute skirt that ran mid-thigh, a delicate blouse with a cardigan over it, giving it a very sweet edge, with gladiator sandals for comfort. I put on a little powder, mascara, and lip gloss on, completing the look. I grab my backpack quickly, looking at Kagome quick. She was in a deep sleep, mumbling something about doggy ears…another reason why we got along so well; we both talked in our sleep, so we didn't tease each other much about it. It was natural.

I notice it is 7:30 and quickly pop a Pop tart in the toaster, kiss Charlie on the cheek, and run out the door. After a ten minute drive, I am safely in the parking lot, walking towards the picnic benches in the courtyard with my nose in my Economics book. But then, someone walks in front of me, blocking me from my goal.

"Hey Bella," Mike greets jovially, still a bit nasally because of his nose cast on his face. I giggled on the inside, the cast never failing to serve as a reminder as to why his nose was broken in the first place.

"Hi Mike. How are you this morning?" I implore politely, still reading my textbook.

"Eh, I'm okay. I'm really nervous about that Eco final. You?"

"I guess I'll do okay. When are you getting your cast off?" I ask innocently.

Mike's smile twists into a grimace, "Not for another three weeks. I can't believe I'll have to wear this stupid thing for graduation!"

Good thing my face was covered by my textbook, because I was smiling, amused. "I'm very sorry to hear that," I console, trying to sound sincere. With that the bell rang and I rushed off to class, Mike hot on my heels.

I go immediately to my desk, carelessly throwing my backpack on my desk with a _clack_, trying hopelessly to cram as much as possible.

"…remember, don't rush through and you should be fine. No talking, the test has been passed out," the teacher had been announcing, passing out test. I wasn't until I put away my backpack, my books and got my pencil that Angela and Mike were sitting next to me. As Angela perused the test, her grip on her pen tightened and Mike let out a groan. I look down at the test, answers already forming in my head.

It was not as hard as I expected it to be, but was still a monster in itself. As I struggled through my test, images would flash by, haunting my mind, sapping my strength.

'_The sound of giggles…'_

'_Edward!'_

'…_Contorting and shriveling until it crumbled…'_

'_He comes closer and closer…'_

'_Your fate is chosen…you can run, Isabella, but you cannot hide…'_

It got bad that at one point that during the essay, my hand was shaking so much, I snapped the pencil in half. Angela gave me the spare one on her desk, to which with chagrin I thanked.

Given the factors, I think I did exceptionally well.

With announcements, we were let out at 10:30. Everyone threw their papers up in the air, dashing for the halls. Seniors were whooping and jostling the crowd as underclassmen looked a bit fearful, knowing the upperclassmen could get away with bloody murder at the moment and probably not get in trouble.

After shoving all my books into my backpack and throwing away my binders, I walked hurriedly to my truck, hoping to avoid Mike again.

To my despair, he was leaning against the truck door, feigning nonchalance. I sigh, frustrated.

"Yes, Mike?" I ask, irritated. Today just has not been a good day. He looked a bit ruffled by my tone and I almost felt sorry.

Almost.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner Saturday?" he asked bluntly, puffing out his chest in male pride.

I grit my teeth. When would he get a clue I was not into him? "I'm sorry…you know…err…family and stuff," I said awkwardly, lightly pushing Mike off my truck so I can climb into the driver's seat. I know I was being cold, but Mike would be out of my life forever in three days, so I don't see a point in trying anymore.

"Well…okay then, I understand. Hope to see you soon, Bella," he mumbled, looking downtrodden, walking towards his car. I was too peeved to really well up feelings of pity.

I push my truck to the limits as I speed home. When I get home, I slam the front door and throw the backpack down near the coat rack. I hear Kagome's snore upstairs stutter, along with a groan. Now I feel genuinely bad today for the first time for waking up Kagome.

I go into the kitchen and pour myself a glass of milk as I heard Kagome shuffle into the kitchen, her hair looking a bit like a haystack.

She mumbles something unintelligible as she grabs a box of Cheerios pouring it into a bowl. I set down my glass, now feeling really bad for waking up Kags.

I walk up behind her, resting my elbow on the counter to face her.

"Did I wake you up?"

Kagome mumbles something along the lines, "S'okay, I needed to get up."

"Aw I'm sorry Kaggie-poo. Will you forgive me?"

Now back to reality, she looks at me and smiles. "Of course silly! So how was your final?"

"It was fine! Those tips you gave me last night really helped."

She beamed. "I'm glad I could help a friend."

I hugged her. "I'm going to go upstairs and change quickly. Maybe we can sit on the couch all day and watch movies. How about it?" I ask, my spirits brought up much more from this morning.

She nodded. "I'm game!"

I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, only stumbling once. I stripped down to my underwear, searching for my pajamas. I didn't know our room was so messy until just now. Man that needed to be fixed.

I found my flannel pajama pants at last, but now had to find my top. But, I could not find it anywhere. I resorted to looking under Kagome's bed. I went to look under her bed to find it there. I picked it up.

It was then I noticed a brown leather book on the floor, dusty, under her bed. It was already flipped open, so I picked it up to fuel my curiosity as to exactly what it was.

It was a photo album, flipped to the first page. There was a picture of Kagome, looking a bit younger than she did now. If I had to guess, I would say she was fifteen, maybe pushing sixteen. She was very beautiful, as usual. Except in the picture, she was more awkward, as to be expected in the teenage years. She was sitting under a large tree at night, with a boy with red Japanese clothing and long black hair past his shoulders. Kagome was looking up at the moonless sky, blazing with stars, with marvel, yet the boy was looking at Kagome slyly from the corner of his eye. The emotion in his eyes was similar to…oh no…it couldn't be-

"Hey Bella! Hurry…" Kagome stood in the doorway, her teasing coming to an immediate halt when she saw what I was holding. She didn't look angry or disappointed, just shocked as she slid down to her knees with a blank expression, gripping the doorframe. I close the album and place it where it was, putting on my T-shirt quickly to stand up and sit next to Kagome.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, my shirt was under your bed and it was open on the floor…I didn't know," I whispered, tears coming to my eyes seeing my friend going into such mental anguish. She snapped out of it and gave me a reproachful look.

"I know you weren't snooping. You would never do that. It was just a shock. I thought I had stored that away somewhere else. Plus, it is senseless to open up old wounds time has almost healed from something so trivial. So please, don't worry about me," she looked at me with warm, giving me a reassuring smile as tears came down my face like a fool.

She got up and walked to the desk, getting me some tissues. I blew my nose and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I should've left it be in the first place. I promise not to say anything more about it and ramble like I'm doing now," I assured, making Kagome smile.

"Thanks. You're a good friend Bella," she whispered as we walked together downstairs. I pulled out a few movies and pulled out some snacks from the pantry. I looked back at Kagome, who was smiling to herself.

Yeah, I think we'll be okay.

_A/N: SO guys, how did ya like that chappie? Sorry I took so long updating. Yeah, I have been super tired and wok up today at three o'clock this afternoon because I went to a party yesterday, so yeaaaaaah…._

_OH! And I have that "dear lord" mug. My friend got it for me so every time I see it I randomly start cracking up…and caffeine pills are THE miracle drug. They have saved my butt during late night study sessions I don't know how many times._

_PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! REVIEW! "Help me to help you!" –from the movie Jerry McGuire _

_Bye lovers,_

_THE ONE AND ONLY Pink Panda 17_


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of Our Story

_A/N: First and foremost, I would love to thank my awesome reviewers, who generously took the time to reveal some insight and express their enthusiasm, which has helped me to become inspired to start writing up again, through the chaos of AP classes, fall musical, and so much drama it is making my head spin____.Thank you guys for being extremely patient with my laziness! The first couple of chapters were really background and filling in the missing holes to the plot and a dash of foreshadowing *cough**Bella's dream**cough*. Now, the plot thickens immensely…enjoy!_

…

**Chapter 3: Just the Beginning of Our Story**

"Crap, we're running late!" Kagome exclaimed, hyperventilating. I rolled my eyes.

"Chill! The plane has been delayed. We'll only be the tiniest bit late," I chided, keeping my eyes on the road as I maneuvered my way through the traffic on the highway.

"But what if Mom and Souta get off of the plane before we get there? What if they get tired of waiting? They don't know any English…oh God, can this rust bucket go any faster?!" she replied, bouncing up and down on the seat, fiddling with her seatbelt like a caged animal. I sighed, exasperated.

"Kagome, you're being neurotic. Don't worry, we WILL be there on time, and plus, your mom knows enough English to get around," I reasoned. Never has Kagome lost her collected composure so drastically. I was starting to question her sanity.

Kagome stilled herself and leaned back into the seat, tense. She closed her eyes and took even, over -exaggerated breaths. I took this rare time of silence to reflect on my own life.

Graduation is tomorrow; the milestone of a new beginning. Then, university comes after, where Kagome and I will be heading down to sunny South California. Kagome wants to train to be an interpreter for the UN, maybe go back to Japan one day. I'm not sure what I really want to do with my life.

When Edward left, not only did the love of my life take a piece of my heart never to be returned, but he also took something as precious; my future. When I was with Edward, I knew who I was and where I wanted to go. No matter what happened, I wanted to be by Edward's side.

In all truth, I still do.

I want to make sure he is happy. That he is safe and smiling, and that one day after I'm gone, maybe that he might love someone as much as I love him. But yet again, under all the good will towards him, there is something darker, as deeply rooted in my heart as the good intentions I hold towards him.

I resent him. The human part in me will always resent him. He left me broken. I was just a play thing for him; a toy, nothing of significance. I was this plain human girl, after all. I don't know why I got my hopes up in the first place, that one day I might actually be his equal. He never had intentions of making me his in any way. I was fragile in the balance of things. It worked out perfectly for him; he wouldn't have to keep me; no strings attached. I would eventually cease to be while he would continue to thrive on the earth, seventeen till the end of time.

I resent him for making me incapable: to love, to fight, or to even care. He incapacitated me, body and soul. The piece of my heart Edward left can never be used again; it wouldn't be fair. That person who wants it, whoever it may be, would be stuck with broken merchandise. Who wants someone who is incapable to love them with all their heart?

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw the Port Angeles airport exit next. I shifted lanes and got off on the exit, Kagome staring out the window absent-mindedly. I was thankful she calmed down. If she annoyed me in my state of mental anguish, I would probably say some things I didn't mean. When I parked in the small, dingy parking lot of the airport, Kagome and I dashed out of the car, sprinting towards the entrance. I looked at the TV monitor near the entrance with the arriving flights, noting Mrs. Higurashi's plane gate, which had just arrived. We slowed down a bit now to a fast walk.

We stood by the gate, as many other people were doing, waiting to greet their loved ones. As people started flooding out the gates, an Asian woman, who uncannily resembled Kagome, and a small boy at her side walked off the plane. Kagome immediately lit up, emitting a characteristic squeal.

"_Okaasan!_ _Goryokou wa ikaga deshita ka?..." __Kagome greeted her mother in a tight embrace, speaking so rapidly that I could not pick up the words that left her mouth, not that I would understand them anyways._

_"Bella, this is my mom. Mom, this is my friend Bella. __Kochira wa __tomodachi_ _no Bella desu_," Kagome said, introducing me face to face with Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome looked exactly like her mother. While Kagome had long hair down her back, Mrs. Higurashi's haircut was more sophisticated, with a short bob that went down to her chin. Noticeably, both Kagome and her mother had the same fire in their eyes; the same spunky spirit, I guess you could say.

"Hello, I am Kagome's mother. So nice to meet you," Mrs. Higurashi greeted with a thick accent, pulling me into a tight hug. I didn't expect her to be so forward, but never the less reciprocated the hug. She reminded me a lot of Esme; she accepted me, no questions asked. With this realization, I squeezed her harder.

Kagome, unfazed, moved next to the boy, who I can only assume is Souta. She ruffled his hair, while he shook his head, muttering in Japanese, in response to her big sister's antics.

"This is my brother Souta. Souta, this is Bella."

I bent down a bit to reach his eye level, which is about halfway to my shoulder, and held up my hand for a high-five. His expression, which was once shy, turned into a toothy smile when I held out my hand, and he slapped my hand with exuberant force.

Souta didn't look so much like his sister and mother, but you could definitely pick out the resemblance. He appeared to be no more than ten years old.

After Kagome and I carried the suitcases back to the truck, I drove Mrs. Higurashi and Souta to the hotel they were staying in to help them check in. When the luggage was in the hotel room safe and sound, I drove Kagome and her family back to my house, so Kagome could spend time with her mother and I could cook up a "welcome" dinner for our guests.

When we arrived home, I immediately went to work, taking ravioli ingredients out of the fridge and a few chicken breasts out of the freezer. I was in the mood for Italian food tonight. Kagome was making tea for Mrs. Higurashi. She placed some of the fine china tea cups onto a tray with a teapot and carried it out to the living room.

"It's okay Kagome! Really, I don't want to be a bother," Mrs. Higurashi's voice wafted from the living room.

"No mom, it's okay. You're our guest," Kagome insisted, followed by the clinking of the china and the whoosh of the tea being poured.

I continued to make tomato sauce for the raviolis and a marinade for the chicken as I listened to their conversation. I wasn't doing it intentionally, or even straining to listen to them. The house was just echoing. Who was I to help that?

After a long pause, I heard Kagome take in a shaky breath. "Has…Inuyasha been around?" she asked, her voice quivering on the last part. I perked up immediately and my hands stilled.

I could just sense Mrs. Higurashi's hesitance as I heard her put the tea cup on the coffee table.

"I haven't seen him once since you left. But, sometimes I wonder if he actually has been…in this time," Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"Oh…well, I suppose that's good," Kagome replied. This time, her voice was more controlled, almost stoic; impartial. It had to be an act.

Right away, Mrs. Higurashi filled the silence. "So, how are your new friends in America?" I could sense Kagome's spirits brighten as she gushed about our friends, reminiscing about the get-togethers we have thrown and pranks we have played. I got right back to work, kneading the pasta for the raviolis and mulling over what I could prepare for an appetizer. But, as my mind usually tends to do, it drifted to other topics.

So, Kagome was genuinely concerned about Inuyasha? I think that was the name of her boyfriend who cheated on her. What did Mrs. Higurashi mean by "in this time"? And why would he be around? If you genuinely did care about someone you usually stayed. I mean, Edward left…

Oh, not a smart move.

I felt the hole in my chest burning and twisting. It crushed me. I couldn't breathe. I hugged myself tightly, as to keep me together and save myself from the perilous prospect of being ripped apart.

"Honey, are you okay?" I heard a voice behind me. Mrs. Higurashi was holding the tea tray. But she immediately put it down when she saw my face.

"Come here, its okay. Shhh…" she cooed, just as any mother would do for her daughter as she hugged me, stroking my hair. I rested my head on her shoulder, letting a few tear drops slide down my cheek. I pulled out of the embrace and rubbed my wet cheeks dry with the back of my hand.

"Thank you," I simply whisper, too choked up to give my voice real volume. She just smiled at me warmly, saying what words couldn't say. She looked at the food on the counter and rolled up the sleeves on her shirt.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled, barely just louder than a whisper. She smiled at me, amused.

"Just tell me what to do, boss!" she stated boisterously, winking at me as she turned to the ingredients on the table. I smiled. I see where Kagome gets it from now.

"Okay then, you just have to…" I explained to Mrs. Higurashi, demonstrating how to make the raviolis. Once she got the hang of it, she did them almost perfectly. For appetizers, I decided to do the classic meatball. Surprisingly, Mrs. Higurashi taught me how to do those. Apparently, they made meatballs in Japan, and Mrs. Higurashi claimed she could make them better than any Italian can.

Mysteriously, Kagome had disappeared during this whole time. Maybe it was because someone didn't want to be cooking…

I grimaced at the thought. She could be so lazy sometimes. Just as the chicken made it to the frying pan and the raviolis made the oven, Kagome conveniently sauntered in.

"Do you want me to help you do anything?" she asked genuinely. I rolled my eyes.

"No, a bit late for that," I retorted.

"Good. I wasn't going to help anyways. Oh well, I will generously offer my services and set the table," Kagome proclaimed melodramatically with the face only a martyr could pull off.

"Kagome! Where are your manners?" Mrs. Higurashi chastised, aghast. I snickered as Kagome grinned sheepishly.

After Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi chatted in Japanese a bit, while I concentrated on not burning the chicken, Kagome transitioned to English.

"Oh, by the way Bells, we're having a party here tomorrow."

I spun on my heel to face her. Unfortunately, it didn't go as planned and I almost fell flat on my face, catching myself with the kitchen-table chair.

"You wouldn't," I huffed, furious, struggling to keep the chair from tipping under my weight.

Kagome jutted her chin out stubbornly, her smile smug, "I just did. Oh, the wonderful invention of the internet. I sent a mass email to the whole class, and told them to invite whoever they wanted to come."

I got on my feet, standing in front of her, my fists balled up at my sides so I wouldn't punch Kagome in the mouth. "Oh, and when did you have time to do this?" I asked mockingly. Kagome's face did not falter.

"I asked Charlie around two weeks ago. He gave me the green light. Then I sent out the massive email. I guess nobody has mentioned it to you because I told them I wanted it to be a 'surprise' for you. I asked around and Jacob Black volunteered to drive down here early in the morning tomorrow to help set up," she explained smoothly. A light bulb went off in my head when she mentioned Jacob. I haven't seen him since prom, and it would be nice to see him again…

Kagome continued, "He's bringing a few tables that were in his garage, so we can use those. I got a small stage from the Forks High basement and spruced it up a bit so maybe we can get someone to play music on there. Jessica is going to lend me her karaoke machine and Mike promised to lend me his Guitar Hero, so maybe we can set up a screen for a guitar battle! Sue Clearwater and some of the other mothers are going to cook up a little food; we're just in charge of the desserts. I got all the decorations one day, when you were at school and you left the truck at home…" she trailed off hesitantly when she saw my murderous expression. Stupid Kagome, having everything exactly planned out, leaving no room for argument…

Mrs. Higurashi cleared her throat for the first time as she intervened with our squabble.

"Well, if it helps any, I brought the cutest lamps from home we can hang up in the backyard," she explained, going into full mom mode. Kagome squealed.

"You mean the red ones we use for New Years? Oh, that would be perfect!" Kagome mused, probably planning out how it would play with the theme. I wrinkled my nose, thoroughly disgusted. Parties led to attention, and attention is what I tried to avoid at all cost. Why couldn't we have a celebratory dinner out, like any normal family? But no, we have to go out with a big bang.

Kagome came up to me, throwing an arm around my shoulder, "Isn't this going to be fun?"

I scowled. "The best."

…

Six o'clock.

I have been up since six freaking in the morning.

I guess not for nothing, but the backyard did look great. There was a long, sole table in the middle of the backyard, with a soft, golden table-spread, ironically our class color. The stage was in front of the table, complete with a projector screen, a projector, a karaoke machine, which Jessica dropped off early this morning, and a Playstation 2 with Guitar Hero. Mike dropped it off and insisted that he hang around, but one look at Jake's 6'4" bulky stature sent him running for the hills.

Everywhere you looked there were golden candles, waiting to be lit. When I whined about the impracticality of the candles outside where they could set something on fire, Kagome only responded by placing buckets of water along with the candles. Very funny.

By the house there was a buffet table, where mothers were already placing their food before they ran home to get ready for graduation. Kagome and I bought a cake with our leftover money, and Kagome's mom insisted on making another dessert, too. I'm not sure what they were called in Japanese, something like jelly rolls. Whatever they were, they looked scrumptious.

"Well, I think that about does it," Kagome announced, wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand as she bounced over to me. Just as she said that, Jacob Black came over. I immediately lit up.

"Thanks Jake for coming over!" I chirp. Jake smiled, his white teeth contrasting with his dark skin.

"No problem Bells. But, I should probably get home to get ready to head over to your graduation. You know, shower, maybe brush my hair," he joked, running his hand through his hair. Kagome immediately looked at the clock in the house gasped in horror.

"Bella! It's 12 o'clock! Crap, we only have three more hours until graduation!" Kagome screeched, grabbing my arm and running into the house at full speed.

"Bye Jake!" I choke out breathlessly. It is really hard to speak when you are being dragged against your will.

Kagome continues to drag me up the stairs until we stop in my room.

"What the hell?!" I ask, a bit grumpy at being battered by Kagome's impatience. Kagome just stood there, in deep concentration.

"Okay, we can do this with time to spare if we do this right. You take a shower first, and then I can set the curlers in your hair. Then, I can take a shower and you can curl my hair. If we then do each other's makeup, we should make it," she reasoned, like a football coach talking to his players in a huddle.

Kagome then proceeded to push me in the bathroom and lock me in, to which I shouted a few not-so-nice words.

"Bella!" I hear Mrs. Higurashi chastise from the kitchen. I turn beet red.

"Sorry Mrs. Higurashi," I reply, causing Kagome to cackle, much to my chagrin.

After showering, relaxing my muscles with the warm water, I felt much calmer. I go through my regular routine: brush my teeth, wash my face, rub in some lotion, and then put on my holey sweatpants and shirt. Kagome banged her fist on the door rather rudely.

"Done in there?" she shouts. Before I can get a word in, she barges into the bathroom, dragging me for the second time that day into the bedroom.

As she forces me to sit in front of the vanity, she pulls and prods my hair into jumbo-sized rollers. After my hair is filled to the max with these hair torture devices, Kagome literally sprints to the bathroom. My only satisfaction is when I heard Kagome's "oomph" as she slips on a wet towel, falling into the bathtub. Of course, I made sure she was okay first, but I laughed about it afterwards.

When Kagome gets out, now it is my turn for the fun.

Like she did to me, I barged into the bathroom, forcing her to sit at the vanity. I then get the curling iron and start curling her hair, hair-spraying every crevice. I remember how Alice did it one time, using that as my guide.

Afterwards, Kagome takes out the rollers quickly, working her hands through the curls to make them looser, and running hair products through them to make sure they hold. Kagome curses under her breath, looking at the time.

"_Okaasan?_ _Tetsudatte kuremasuka?_" Kagome shouts, her voice carrying downstairs. Moments later, Mrs. Higurashi materialized at our doorframe.

"You girls need help?" she asked, smiling warmly.

Kagome nodded her head, taking out her huge make up bag. She pointed to my face or hers occasionally, explaining to her mom what she wanted to be done in rapid Japanese. Mrs. Higurashi nodded in understanding.

After one straight hour of Kagome and me sitting on my bed, Mrs. Higurashi dabbing, smearing, and powdering our faces, we were done. Mrs. Higurashi left us alone to change into our dresses.

The results didn't disappoint.

Kagome looked at her reflection first. Her white dress brought the cream out of her olive skin. With her raven hair slightly curled, it contrasted with the dress beautifully. Her heels elongated her legs, and the thick mascara and eyeliner around her eyes brought out their bluish-gray tastefully. All in all, everything fit together perfectly. I was a bit scared to look into my reflection, fearing I would look plain next to Kagome.

These results definitely didn't disappoint. I almost had to pinch myself to make sure the girl in the mirror was me.

This girl was wearing a deep blue dress, which contrasted with her creamy skin nicely, perfectly framing her body. Her bouncy hair actually held volume with a shiny luster. There was a light, natural blush on her cheekbones and her lips were blood red, rather than highlighting her worst feature, complementing it nicely. The light brown mascara around her eyelashes made the brown pools in her eyes seem deeper, more…mysterious.

I almost wanted to cry.

Instead, Kagome linked her arm with mine, and stared into the mirror with me.

"Ready to go?" she asked softly, trying to wake me from my trance. I looked towards her and nodded wordlessly.

As we descended the stairs, I could hear a camera go off. Charlie and Mrs. Higurashi were at the bottom, snapping pictures as we went. Especially Mrs. Higurashi. Charlie looked downright uncomfortable. It was times like these that I missed Renée. About a week ago, she called, almost sobbing, saying she couldn't make it to my graduation because Phil had to go to Georgia for the month in hopes of being traded to a major leagues team. It took me all of the ten minutes on the phone to calm her down and assure her it would be fine.

"Girls, you look…well…err…grown up," Charlie said, blushing furiously. At the same time, Kagome and I went in for a group hug on Charlie, Charlie just patting our backs awkwardly.

After we broke away, Charlie looked at his wristwatch, "Girls, we're going to be late if we don't get going soon," he said urgently. Kagome and I rushed over to the coat-rack by the door, grabbed our graduation robes and caps, and put them on, only pausing to let Mrs. Higurashi straighten them out.

As we ran out to the driveway, Charlie walked to the Police Cruiser. I froze.

"Charlie, do we really have to ride to graduation in a police car?" I pleaded. Charlie blinked.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked, clueless.

"Well, we look a bit like criminals riding in the back of it," I stated bluntly. Charlie then took the time to look over his car, and finally got the picture.

"Do you want us to take your car instead?" he asked. Kagome and I nodded that the same time, thankful he wasn't going to make us suffer of embarrassment.

The car ride was generally quiet. Mrs. Higurashi and Charlie chatted idly in the front of the car, while Kagome and I whispered to each other, thinking of evasive maneuvers from Eric and Tyler's flirting that was bound to happen when they saw Kagome, and Mike's blunt attempts. Souta sat with us, playing a loud game with his GameBoy.

Finally, we arrived right outside the gym. Everyone was getting out of their cars, parents rushing to get in to find adequate seats.

While walking to the gym, Charlie put an arm around my shoulders, walking with me.

"Wow, my little Bella is growing up," he said, feigning nonchalance, but I could hear him getting choked up in the last part. I put an arm around his waist.

"Don't worry Dad, just because I'm growing up doesn't mean I won't be your little Bella anymore," I promised, trying to console him. Too choked up for words, he just squeezed my shoulders tighter.

…

"Kagome Higurashi," the moderator called up. The gym was filled with woops and claps, mostly from the students. Kagome received her diploma, many flashes going off, mostly from Charlie and Mrs. Higurashi. She made a peace sign and smiled a brilliant smile at the camera.

Everything was going great. Kagome's valedictorian speech was brilliant and innovative. It was not filled with the usual clichés, about "today is not the end, but the start of a new beginning", but rather about unity and about the good times, even including the part about punching Mike Newton in the face, to which everyone laughed at, Mike shrinking in his seat. It brought everyone on their feet.

"Bella Swan," the moderator called up. Taking a shaky breath, I got out of my seat and ascended the stairs unto the stage. Everyone clapped in my class as much as they did for Kagome. I could hear Jacob, Billy, and some of the other people from the reservation clap and cheer. I was not as bold as Kagome to do anything special; I just smiled sheepishly for all the extra attention, mustering a few laughs.

Being the last person called, I went back to my seat, standing up like the rest of my classmates.

"I now give you, the class of 2008," the moderator announced and simultaneously, we took off our caps and threw them in the air.

"Class of 2008!" we cheered, followed by woops and clapping.

Afterwards, we all processed outside to take pictures. Kagome and I took a picture with Angela, and then added Jessica. Then, we added Tyler, Eric, and Mike to the picture. When I asked Lauren if she wanted to come in, her nose literally went up in the air, saying she had to be somewhere else.

After returning our caps and gowns, we decided not to linger too much and we went back home to do some last preparations for the party. It was about 5:30 and the party started at 6:30.

I got my iPod out and hooked it up to the speakers, setting up some music I downloaded this morning for dancing. Kagome handed me an apron so we could get the food on the buffet table without getting our dresses messy.

We got the cakes out of the fridge, one saying "Congratulations, Class of 2008!" , and another one saying "Congratulations Bella and Kagome" , which Renée sent, spelling Kagome's name wrong, but there's nothing a little icing can't fix.

As I was setting up the karaoke machine, Mrs. Higurashi came out to the backyard from the kitchen.

"Bella, someone sent you a package," Mrs. Higurashi trilled, obviously excited. I got off the stage and walked up to her.

"Do you know who it's from?" I ask, bewildered. Renée already sent me my graduation gift, and all my other relatives were dead. Who could possibly send me a god-forsaken package?

Maybe Kagome bought something from the Delia's catalogue again with my credit card. Well, we were going to find out. By the door was a cake, surprisingly, which bewildered me even more.

It was a dark chocolate with blood-red letters on them in the most delicate calligraphy.

"_Happy Graduation, Bella"_

What surprised me more is that it came with a note:

"_Bella-_

_If he finds out I'm doing this, he'll be furious, but just because __**he**__ is being insufferable doesn't mean I have to necessarily listen to him. I had a vision that you might need this-"_

There was more to the note, but I crumpled it before I could read anymore.

Damn her. I just got over them and they couldn't leave me the fuck alone.

I was about to get rid of the cake, my hands trembling, when Kagome came up from behind, startling me.

"Ooh, Bella got a present! Let me see!" she said in a sing-song voice. When she looked at the cake, she smiled.

"This cake is absolutely precious! Who sent it?" Kagome continued to ask, oblivious to my shaking hands. Maybe she thought I was just excited for the party.

"Dunno. Didn't leave a note," I replied robotically.

"Here, you take it," I said, and before she could say a peep, I put the cake in her arms, fast walking to the kitchen, my heels clacking behind me.

Mrs. Higurashi was at the counter, putting the last decorative touches on her jelly buns.

"Mrs. Higurashi, who delivered that cake to the door?" I asked, trying to keep the venom from seeping into my voice. Why, if that little pixie did what I think she did-

"Well, I'll try with my poor English, but she was very…pale, I think is the word. She was extremely beautiful, with short hair, and bruises under her eyes. Is that all you need to know, dearie?" she asked, concerned. I nodded stiffly, shooting straight for the backyard. I didn't even pause when Charlie asked where I was going. Making sure I was absolutely alone, I walked towards the edge of the forest and started yelling.

"What the hell were you doing?! You made a promise to never come back, interfere in my life, and you break it? Well, maybe _he _isn't so crazy! I was just starting to get over you guys, and you pull THIS stunt!? Do your visions tell you how much this will hurt me?! Do they tell you how I used to cry at night, thinking I was unloved, unneeded, alone?! If you keep interfering, Alice, if your visions tell you that this will make everything right, then I'm betting against you," I conclude, my face red with rage.

Silence. Of course.

"I know you can hear me! Are you too big of a coward to come out and contradict me to my face? Or is it because you know it's true?"

Silence. I calm down, my face showing the bitter sadness at the truth.

"That's what I thought," I whisper as I walk away.

I could've sworn I heard my name being called from the shadows, no louder than a whisper, but I can't be sure.

…

_Black dress with the tights underneath  
I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth  
And she's an actress but she ain't got no need  
She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east_

Everyone was on the dance floor. The party was better than expected. My classmates got together in clumps, swaying together on the dance floor, all cliques totally dissolved. If I had to guess, about half of Forks was in my backyard.

Some parents were sitting at the table, talking to friends they have known since their children have been in preschool together. Charlie had even participated in the festivities…well, sort of. He rallied some of the fathers together, getting a portable TV near the side of the house to watch the Dolphins game. He even filled a cooler with beer. It was actually a comical sight, to see twenty men huddled around a tiny TV, beers in hand.

_T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
while my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth  
tell your boyfriend  
If he says he's got beef  
that I'm a vegetarian  
And I ain't f**king scared of him_

The food was a hit. Especially the jelly rolls. A gaggle of women were surrounding Mrs. Higurashi, asking her to write down the recipe to the best of her ability.

_She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
She wants to love me, whoa oh  
She'll never leave me, whoa oh whoa oh oh oh  
Don't trust a ho  
Never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho, cuz a ho won't trust me  
She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
She wants to love me, whoa oh  
She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh  
Don't trust a ho  
Never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho, won't trust me_

My moods were brightened considerably from my "confrontation" with Alice. Kagome and I were in the center of the dance floor, with people dancing with us, constantly complementing or congratulating us. As suspected, Mike drooled over me as did Eric and Tyler to Kagome. The stupid swine, ogling over me, especially when holding Jessica's hand. I felt bad. She was pretending not to notice, poor thing.

_X's on the back of your hands  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands  
And the set list  
You stole off the stage  
Has red and purple lipstick all over the page  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms shaking in the  
Fingers with the bottle in your palm  
And the best is  
No one knows who you are  
Just another girl, alone at the bar_

Karaoke was the best. Everyone had to sing a song. Angela, with her smooth alto voice, sang "That Don't Impress Me Much", which got a few whistles from the crowd. Eric did "Too Sexy", blushing the whole time. Kagome, with her angelic soprano voice, sang a Japanese song, I think it was called "Come my Way", causing the whole crowd to become silent, even the grizzly men by the TV, mesmerized like everyone else by the Japanese lyrics. When she was done, the whole crowd erupted into applause. She blushed shyly and ran off stage, almost tripping.

When it was my turn, I sang "Graduation", ironically. Everyone listened, entranced. At the end of the song, some of my friends had tears in their eyes, as many of the mothers did, the lyrics reminding them on how their child was going to leave them soon. Everyone broke into enthusiastic applause. I don't know why though. In my opinion, I wasn't that good of a singer. But yet in the past, I've always had a poor opinion of myself.

_She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
She wants to love me, whoa oh  
She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh  
Don't trust a ho  
Never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho, won't trust me  
She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
She wants to love me, whoa oh  
She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh  
Don't trust a ho  
Never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho, won't trust me_

Souta won the Guitar Hero contest against Mike, who was trying to save his pride by saying he doesn't play Guitar Hero much and that basically Souta was just a little squirt with no life. Understanding the context of his words, Souta stomped on Mike's toe "accidentally" and stuck his tongue out, then ran to hide behind Kagome. I wouldn't be surprised if Mike now has a broken toe.

_Shush girl, shut your lips  
Do the Helen Keller  
And talk with your hips  
I said shush girl, shut your lips  
Do the Helen Keller  
And talk with your hips  
I said shush girl, shut your lips  
Do the Helen Keller  
And talk with your hips_

_She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
She wants to love me, whoa oh  
She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh  
Don't trust a ho  
Never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho, won't trust me  
She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
She wants to love me, whoa oh  
She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh  
Don't trust a ho  
Never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho, won't trust me_

It is around two o'clock in the morning now. Most of the parents have stuck around, and the teenagers were bouncing off the walls, just wanting to get into some mischief from their newly-found independence. The music finally came to a halt, leaving everyone complaining. Mrs. Higurashi came up on the stage to take the mike.

"Just a moment. First I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight! We really appreciate that you would come to celebrate our children's graduation with us," she said winking at me and Kagome. I started to tear up, feeling honored that she would consider me her daughter. Mrs. Higurashi continued after some applause.

"But, for graduation, I would like to give my daughter, Kagome, a gift for her accomplishment and for just being a good person, through, how the Americans say 'thick and thin'," she announced, taking another pause for applause and laughter for Mrs. Higurashi's use of the expression. Kagome, like me, was tearing up. We knew everything she said was true.

"So, Bella and Kagome, come on up," she asked, starting another wave of applause and cheers. I looked at Mrs. Higurashi, puzzled, but she just winked again.

Kagome and I climbed the stairs to get on-stage, holding each other's hand. Mrs. Higurashi handed Kagome a small, thin box. Perplexed, Kagome took off the top.

On top of the tissue paper was a thin piece of paper, with numbers and markings on it. After further inspection I saw it was a plane ticket that read "TOYKO, JAPAN".

Kagome looked up at her mom, still perplexed. Mrs. Higurashi caught on.

"After saving ups some money, I raised enough so you can come back home for the summer!" she explained, thoroughly excited.

A light bulb went off in Kagome's head, and comprehension dawned on her.

"I get to go home? I GET TO GO BACK HOME!" she jumped up and down, hugging her mom.

I can't say I'm happy. I don't know what I will do without my best friend for a whole three months. I haven't had to go a day without Kagome, and I have made such good progress, that I don't know if I will make it in the end without my personal sunshine to ward off the hole in my chest.

Remembering that my hand was still attached to hers, she looked at my face and was immediately concerned. Mrs. Higurashi saw my face too, and odd enough, smiled.

"Now Bella, I didn't call you up here for nothing. I have been saving up for Kagome's college fund since she was a baby. Since I won't have to spend a penny on college, I decided to put away some of the money and use the rest for something important, something worthwhile. After all, it is the least I can do for my daughter's best and dearest friend."

My head immediately snapped up. She was grinning at me with a twinkle in her eye.

"Look deeper in the box, Bella, and I think you'll be pleasantly surprised," she said in a sing-song voice.

Kagome handed me the box, and I gingerly went through the delicate tissue paper until I was at the bottom.

A small slip of paper was at the bottom.

With my shaky hands, I was able to read the two words that would change my life forever.

"TOKYO, JAPAN".

I took a deep breath. "I-I'm going to Japan…? I'M GOING TO JAPAN, KAGOME!" and for the first time in my life, I squealed. Kagome, processing what I was saying, finally got it and started screaming right along with me.

"YAY! OH MY GOD BELLA!" she screams.

Hugging each other, we started crying. After hugging Kagome, I move straight on to Mrs. Higurashi, squeezing her with all my might.

"Thanks, Mom," I squeal in her ear, jumping up and down with excitement. She smiled, happy that I was comfortable with her enough to call her Mom.

Everything fits now. I have the perfect friends, the perfect family, and I was going to a prestigious university with a full scholarship.

Total bliss.

…

_A/N: Liked it? Good, because I spent four hours, 6,552 words, and 15 pages of Microsoft word later typing and editing this sucker. I'm sorry if Bella was a little OOC in this chapter. But really, I can't blame her for snapping at Alice. She has some abandonment issue, so when someone goes "OH by the way, just kidding, we were lying about never loving you", you can bet on Alice she is not going to take it lying down. I'll try and get the next chappie up ASAP, but if you liked it PLEASE review!*HINT* __**the more reviews I get, the more, err…motivated I am to sit in front of the computer for 3 hours.**_

_Ja ne!_

_Love,_

_The Pink Panda 17_

_P.S. All the Japanese was me doing it off the top of my head, so if you find any mistakes, let me know! I love to learn from my mistakes!_

_P.P.S. The song lyrics in the italics are "Don't Trust Me" from the band 3OH!3. Fabulo, btw. This is the last song that was playing when Bella was thinking about how the night went, so I just had to include the lyrics :D_

…

**GLOSSARY:**

_Okaasan!_ _Goryokou wa ikaga deshita ka?- Mom! How was your trip?_

_Kochira wa __tomodachi_ _no Bella desu- This is my friend, Bella._

_Okaasan?_ _Tetsudatte kuremasuka?- Mom? Can you help me?_


	4. Chapter 4: Your Past, My Future?

_O…M…G! I want to send out a special holla to all of my reviewers! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Gosh guys, you make me blush :0. Thank you to anyone who added this story as a favorite or to a community. It really helps get the word out. Also, a lot of reviews were asking for certain pairs (a LOT of Kag/Sesshy and Bella/Kouga), but as said before this most likely will be canon pairs. I tried to answer all question to the best of my ability… I'm sorry I haven't had a chapter out in like forever! I have just been bombarded by school and extra curriculars, so most of my weekends have been for hanging out with friends or recouping____ . Anyways…onwards!_

_0.o.0_

**Chapter Four:** Your Past, My Future?

"Last call for flight number 42857 to Tokyo," a voice blared in the Seattle airport. Struggling with my carry-on luggage, I look through my bags, trying to find my boarding pass. Kagome elbows me in the ribs, flashing me both our passes quick. I relax.

"…are you sure you'll be okay?" Charlie ask for the hundredth time that hour, trailing off from his speech about not talking to strangers, etc…

"Yes, Charlie I'll be fine, but I really have to go now!" I exclaim, exasperated. I hugged Charlie quickly and kiss him on the cheek.

Finally gaining a grip on himself, he sighs and hugs me one last time.

"Okay. See you in September," he relents, giving me a smile as he pulls away.

I give him a tight smile, and follow Kagome to the ticket counter. Kagome handed me my boarding pass and takes my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. My smile grew more genuine, but I couldn't smooth down the pucker between my eyes that had formed. It felt like someone was watching me, besides Charlie. It was starting to bother me.

I handed my ticket to the stewardess and after running it through a machine, she let me pass. Waiting for Kagome's ticket to process, I turn back to the terminal looking for Charlie. He hadn't moved. I gave him a quick wave, and he waved back before turning around to leave.

I still couldn't get rid of the feeling of being watched.

"Bella, c'mon, we gotta get on the plane," Kagome said softly, tugging on my arm. I look at the terminal one more time.

I don't know what alarmed me more; the prickly feeling on the back of my neck or the fleeting sight of wild red hair moving through the crowd.

0.o.0

_I was in the woods again. Trying to find my way out, I wandered in a random direction aimlessly. After wrestling through bushes and thick weeds, I trip into a clearing and land on my stomach hard with an "oomph"._

_After getting on my feet and dusting off my jeans, I look around. Surrounding me were great tall oaks, stories high .What startled me thought was what was on the biggest oak in the center of the clearing._

_On the tree was a boy pinned by the chest with an arrow. My first impulse was to run away: it screamed danger. But, as I looked at his face, I saw the peaceful, almost wistful expression on the boy's face and knew he was asleep. I stepped closer and took a better look._

_He had on a Japanese robe that was bright red and had shocking white hair. His face was handsome, in an exotic sort of way. _

_Surprisingly, he had snow white dog ears on his head._

_Standing on an enormous root, I was close enough that I only had to reach my hand out to touch his chest. Something about him was familiar, like I had seen him before. Before I could even try and do more investigating, someone called out from behind me, startling me._

"_You there, you are obviously not from these parts," it said in a cold, monotone voice._

_Eerily, it sounded like Kagome, but all the warmth that was usually in her voice was gone, only leaving me with goose bumps. Slowly turning around, I look for the source of the voice._

_Was that Kagome?_

_She had a robe on like the boy, but it white and red. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, and she had thick bangs across her forehead. In her hand was a bow and arrow, which she had tightly sprung in her right hand, poised to strike at any moment._

_She spoke again. "What business do you have around here? Speak or I will not hesitate to kill you," she spoke again, with the same hollow voice._

"_Is that you, Kagome?" I croak, my mouth dry from the danger at hand. My words seem to faze her, but she still has her bow and arrow, unyieldingly pointing at me._

"_I don't know of who you speak of. Now you will tell me why you are here with Inuyasha," she demanded. I reeled._

_Is this why he looks so familiar? I could see it in the boy's face, how similar the facial features were. I only saw the picture of him for a moment, but I could still recognize him. But wasn't his hair black?_

_Was this __**Kagome's **__Inuyasha?_

_All of a sudden, from the cover of the trees, a voice reverberated through the clearing._

"_Leave her alone, Kikyo!" _

_This voice was very familiar. It was exactly like the girl's in front of me, but much warmer; almost protectively fierce._

_As I connected these details together, I see Kagome walk from the trees. But this wasn't the Kagome I know today. She was wearing a green skirt with a white blouse, which I can only recognize as a school uniform. It reminded me of how she looked in the picture I saw when she was fifteen._

_Did she call her Kikyo? Wasn't she the one who tore Kagome and Inuyasha apart? I noticed that Kagome's stance was similar to Kikyo's, with a bow and arrow poised in hand pointed at Kikyo instead of me._

_Kikyo's aim on me didn't waiver, but her head turned away from me to talk to Kagome._

"_Ah, well if it isn't little Kagome. Come to claim your dearest Inuyasha-" she drawled, her eyes flicking to Inuyasha's silhouette pinned to the tree for a short second, "-or to save a dear friend?" Kikyo said, her bow now whining in protest to the sharp pressure, begging to be release. Kagome's face never faltered, but her usually friendly expression was replaced by a stolid mask of stone._

"_As if you don't know that Inuyasha is yours," Kagome retorted angrily. "Just put your bow down, and step away from my friend!"_

_Kikyo smirked. "Isn't someone a little protective of their friends? I am impressed. My, your courage has improved since the last time we've met. But I must say that your self-restraint has not had as much of an improvement," she mocked. Kagome's eyes flicker in anger._

"_STOP! Don't you have everything you've ever wanted? Just leave…me…ALONE!" Kagome yelled, her voice thick with ancient grief. As I see Kagome release an arrow going straight for Kikyo, my vision fades suddenly, and I sink into the black, where everything made more sense._

0.o.0

I woke up, lifting my head off of Kagome's shoulder. Cracking my stiff neck, I see that Kagome is still asleep, her face plastered to the pillow on her headrest. Stretching my sore muscles, I open the window next to me to see the sun breaking through the clouds. All I can see below us is a vast expansion of blue.

We should be somewhere over the middle of the ocean. Hmmm…seven hours down, only two more to go.

Not being able to go back to sleep, I take out my collection of Shakespeare plays and start reading "The Merchant of Venice". I was so absorbed in the story that I didn't even notice Kagome stir and get out her IPod.

"Hey sleepy head," I whisper for almost everyone on the plane was sleeping. She smiles at me, taking out her headphones.

"Hey," she responds, curling up on the seat, resting her head on her knees.

"So, how long do you think till we land?" I ask, counting down the minutes till I can sleep on a real bed. Kagome looks at the time on her IPod.

"I think we have roughly thirty minutes. And do you see the water getting lighter? Those are all the oyster farms they have to make pearls in the water, so I would say we are not far from outside Tokyo," she concluded.

I sigh. We chatted freely for a couple of minutes. But then, I remember my dream. It was so real. Strangely, it didn't have the usually elusive quality that dreams seem to take. It was like I was _there_. Curling up under a blanket, I decide to ask Kagome about this, even though the whole thing sounds crazy. My friend already knows I'm crazy. I wonder how she would take it if I had told her about the voices in my head. Well, only one voice…

"Hey Kags, can I ask you something?" I whispered tentatively. After joking around for a bit, she makes her expression more serious and looks like she's listening intently.

"Do you believe in magic? Like…I'm sorry, you could know something in a strange way, but never be there? This sounds really crazy; I know…do you get what I'm saying?" I spill, my words a jumbled mess. I mentally smacked my forehead for being so nervous.

Kagome answered without a moment's hesitation. "I know what you mean, don't worry. And I do believe in magic."

I look down at my hands nervously and mumble, "If you saw Kikyo now, what would you do?"

Her head snapped towards me, looking away from the movie on the plane screen. "What?"

I suddenly felt a pang of remorse. "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't ask, but if you saw Kikyo today, what would you do?"

She relaxed into the seat, resting her head against the headrest. She then closed her eyes, clenching the armrest every once in a while. Finally after a few minutes of silence, her grimace of concentration transformed into a relaxed smile.

"I think I would hug her. Yeah, looking back on it, I would probably hug her," she whispered, her blue eyes growing their usual sparkle back. I gaped, awestruck.

"Why?" I stuttered out. I was thinking maybe _she _is the crazy one.

Without thinking about it, she spoke, "Because I pity her, in a way. You have to understand me, I _want_ to hate her. You have no idea; I want to hate her in the worse way. But, if I hate her, I'm no better than she is. So I would embrace her, because she probably needs it more than I do."

The pucker in between my eyes came back. Even though this sounded like Kagome so much, it worried me. She has to do something for herself sometime in her life. I love how selfless she is, but I just wished she could be a little more demanding; more selfish.

Maybe it would make me feel better about myself. She can move one, but no matter how hard I try, I can't.

We shared a set of headsets for the rest of the time, watching a cheesy love movie. Just as Kagome said, twenty minutes later, the pilot announced that we were about to land in both English and Japanese. Looking out the window, I saw Tokyo in the horizon.

It was almost six o'clock at night, and the sun was going down. It was a shining beacon; like a street where everyone forgot to take down all their Christmas lights. The water reflected the great light, making the city look magical and the skyscrapers of downtown Tokyo suddenly humbled me. Behind the urban display was Mount Fuji, which in the midst of things looked quiet: solitary.

While I was awing this sight, Kagome was looking out the window too, simply grinning. No wonder she was so homesick. Who wouldn't miss a sight like this?

After the plane landed, Kagome and I scurried out of seats, cleaned up our things, and walked out of the plane. When we walked off the plane, we were greeted by the one and only Mrs. Higurashi.

Mrs. Higurashi looked like she could be crying. Then there was Souta just like I remembered him. Next to Souta was an old man in a red and white robe, like the one Kikyo was wearing. I think this could be Kagome's grandpa. I saw some tear drops begin to glitter in Kagome's eyes as she saw her family.

"_Okaa-san! Nii-chan! __Ojii-san! Aitakatta!"_ she exclaimed and began to speak, again, in Japanese. After Kagome was done embracing her mom, I ran into Mrs. Higurashi's arms, hugging the life out of her.

"Mom!" I exclaimed in English. She smoothed down my hair and kissed me on the head.

"How are you Bella?" she asked, patting me on the arm. I nodded, assuring her I was fine.

We went to pick up of luggage and then walked out to the parking lot. Most of the cars weren't as large as they would be in the U.S., as I suspected. We squeezed all of our large suitcases into the trunk and Mom and Kagome's grandpa had the front, leaving us to cramp ourselves together in the back.

We chit-chatted with Kagome's mother, Kagome sometimes saying something in Japanese to her grandpa. As Mom weaved through traffic, I was yet stunned by the magnificence of Tokyo. We drove along a strip that looked like Times Square with blaring lights so bright it made my eyes hurt. Girls dressed like school girls and sailors in go-go boots would stand on the side of the road, with big hair and gobs of makeup on, wearing the best in high fashion.

In other streets there were traditional sushi bars, steak houses, ramen and saki bars lining the allies, with teens and adults alike hanging out with friends and eating. In another part of town, teens dressed like anime characters and stood on the sidewalk, passing out flyers to the crowds of people.

Souta, Kagome's grandpa, and Mom didn't notice a thing at all. But on the other hand, Kagome and I were gaping at the sites, as if this spectacle was the most magnificent thing ever. After Mom's insane weaving through the traffic in downtown Tokyo, we were driving through narrow side streets and neighborhoods. It almost reminded me of suburban America, but with its own Japanese accents. Finally, we pulled back unto a busy road, and parked on the side near the sidewalk. Puzzled, I get out and help Kagome and Mom with the luggage. It wasn't until I turn around and look to see where we were.

Right in front of us was a long, _long, _stretch of stairs, and at the top there was an arch. You couldn't see anything beyond the arch; it was too far away.

"Are we supposed to drag all our stuff up _there_?!" I screech, just thinking about the potential of tripping down all those stairs and cracking my head.

Kagome rolls her eyes. "Yes, we don't have a fancy elevator in every corner like they do in America. Suck it up," she piped cheerfully, slapping me on the back for emphasis.

I sigh, and grab my suitcase to drag up the steps. I stop every ten steps or so, to catch my breath, Kagome going slower to make sure she's still with me, or to catch me if I trip. Finally, after ten minutes of tedious lifting, I make it to the last step, huffing and puffing for air while Kagome hasn't even broken a sweat. After I put down the suitcase, I stumble backwards, tipping precariously over the edge, flailing my arms so I don't fall. Kagome senses my alarm and grabs the collar of my t-shirt, dragging my back to my feet.

"Woah there! We just got to Japan and already about to suffer a fatal injury?" Kagome muses, clicking her tongue and shaking her head. Dusting the imaginary dust off my shirt, I pout at her teasing and grab my suitcase, rolling it to the house.

It is now that I take a good look at where I'm at. This place is beautiful in a sort of sense. There is a two story house that is perfect: not too big or not to small, very cozy. On the side of the house there is a beautiful gazebo with light purple flowers. On the side of the grounds is a small shrine with a statue of Buddha and a small cart, which I can make out as the gift shop. There is another shrine, which looks more broken down, but I can barely make it out. In the middle of the yard there is a large tree, with special white flags adorning it. Compared to the urban jungle of Tokyo below, this is equally just as beautiful: small gardens everywhere filled with flowers, a small thicket of trees that could be a miniature forest, and even a vegetable garden. I bet Mom liked Forks!

After taking in my surroundings, I walk towards the house. As I am at the door by the little side porch, I look for a door knob but can't find one. Looking at my bewildered expression, Kagome chuckles and touches the door, sliding it. I blush bright red, and walk into the house without looking at Kagome.

"It's okay, Bella-wella! You're not in America anymore, confusion is totally acceptable!" she teases, tickling my sides. After relentless laughing, I finally give in.

"Okay, okay! Just stop making fun of my Americaness!" I shout. She looks at me, bewildered.

"Sometimes you just don't make sense," she mutters, just shaking her head at my new word. Mom, Kagome's grandpa, and Souta come in then, bringing in the rest of our stuff and some grocery bags. As Mom puts the brown bags on the counter, she hollers in English from the kitchen, mostly for my benefit, "Would you two like to go out to dinner tonight, or let me make something and go out to dinner tomorrow?"

Kagome looks at me, and I guess we both see how tired we are, for we both say at the same time, "Let's eat here." We look at each other, puzzled, and then laugh. Mom chuckles, turning on the oven.

"Okay, well then I'll get started! I got some _Katsuobushi_, _kobumaki_, and some _tai-no-sashimi_, since we are celebrating both of yours homecoming. You two go put some of your stuff away in your room. And Kagome, get the futon set up for Bella on your bedroom floor," Mom chimed.

"Hey Kags, what's all of that?" I whisper to Kagome as we drag our suitcases back up the stairs, Kagome leading the way. When I reach the top, she replies, "Well, you'll just have to see. I just really hope you like seafood." With that, she turns around and winks at me. I just glare back, wanting her to tell me.

We take some of the clothes out of our suitcase that we will need right away, and Kagome takes some things out of her closet and drawers to make room for me. One of the outfits was the green skirt and white blouse I saw in my dream, which alarmed me immensely.

It's weird. It didn't seem like a dream, but yet it just seems too unreal to possibly be reality. Too delusional and jet-lagged to really concentrate on this notion I felt, all I concentrate is on unpacking and sorting out the things in my suitcase. Having nearly everything in my suitcase stowed away or hung in the closet, I help Kagome make-up the futon. After putting on the soft, light red sheets that Mom gave me, I collapse on the futon, exhausted.

"I think I'm going to put on my PJs," Kagome mumbles, taking out an old shirt and beat up shorts from the dresser, heading to the bathroom. Lifting myself to my feet, I take the opportunity to see the room in which Kagome Higurashi grew up in. It was a light purple. Her bed was plain, except for a plush pink bed spread. In the corner she has a small desk with books on it and a good sized lamp. On her dresser by her closet, I see a lot of picture frames: her mom holding her as a baby, when she was a kid playing in the backyard with a toddler Souta, her licking ice cream with a group of Japanese girls around ten years old, another when she was older with the same group of Japanese girls and a tall boy…

The one I liked best is an older Kagome in her high school uniform, sitting by the large tree in the middle of the yard, clasping a heart locket, apparently sleeping with her head resting against the trunk. But what drew me was her face: it seemed so mournful, but at the same time, peaceful, almost accepting. It reminded me of Inuyasha's expression during the dream.

Quickly, I put on my PJs and wait for Kagome, who still hasn't come back yet. I walk over to the wide window in her bedroom and open it, letting the warm summer breeze blow in. From this point of view, you could see all of Tokyo, like from the plane. In the distance, you could hear Japanese chattering from down below and cars passing by, horns blaring. Strangely, this was all very calming.

Kagome makes her entrance again, throwing her clothes into the dirty clothes hamper.

"Let's go downstairs and ask if Mama needs help," she pipes, grabbing my hand and running downstairs, making me almost trip on myself. I was too drowsy though to reprimand her for her senselessness.

"Mama, do you need any help making dinner?" Kagome asks, her tone genuine. Mom looks at us and smiles.

"No! You two are not allowed to help. How about you two go watch TV or something, but just stay out of my kitchen!" she lightly teases, rolling something on a board. We shrug and lightly pad put to the living room in our slippers. There Souta is playing something on the Playstation. It's probably "Mario cart", from the looks of it. Kagome tosses me a controller, which I drop, and Souta switches to three player mode. After me miserably losing and Kagome whipping our butts for an hour, Mom calls us to dinner from the kitchen.

Kagome and I sit down across from each other and Mom puts a pitcher of water on the table for us. Kagome's grandpa and Souta come sit down, and Mom places a plate in front of each of us, adorned beautifully with lotus blossoms and small exotic birds I've never seen. Then she places plates of food that if I had seen before would have never eaten in my life before. Seeing that there's only chopsticks, I take a big gulp of water, scared of myself and of what I could accidentally do with chopsticks: maybe poke an eye out, or stab myself, something ridiculous like that.

With the chopsticks, I carefully take a little bit of everything unto my plate, only dropping food a few times, to which I am very proud of. Now realizing how hungry I am, I eat everything off my plate, not leaving a crumb behind. As I put more of the food on my plate, I ask Kagome, "This is delicious! What is all of this stuff?"

Kagome puts another one of the green rolls in her mouth, and replies, "It's a fish called bonito, which is a type of tuna, grilled sea bream, and kelp rolls. It is delicious! We usually only eat this stuff on special occasions, like weddings."

Looking at the "kelp roll" on my plate, I grimace, but none the less popped it into my mouth. At least now with the chopsticks I could direct where exactly my food was going. This was going to need some time adjusting. After sweet tasting tea and a jelly roll, Kagome and I head off to bed, both of us kissing Mom on the cheek and ruffling Souta's hair. I could honestly say I'm starting to like the squirt.

Kagome and I settle into bed after saying goodnight to each other.

"We can go sight-seeing tomorrow," Kagome reminds me, cuddling into her quilt.

"Deal," I reply, curling into the soft quilts myself. It felt nice to have the window open, as the warm wind caressed my face.

I then close my tired eyelids, hoping that my night is filled with sweet darkness.

0.o.0

_Okay, I'm going to try and write chapter 5 now!_

_READ AND REVIEW! BECOME MY PERSONAL MUSE! INSPIRE ME!_

_Glossary:_

_Okaa-san: Mom_

_Nii-chan: little brother_

_Ojii-san: grandfather_

_Aitakatta: I missed you (roughly. It could also mean "I am lonely")_

_Katsuobushi: bonito_

_Kobumaki: kelp rolls_

_tai-no-sashimi: sea bream_


	5. Chapter 5: Insanity and Jumping

_HAHA okayyyyy…red bull –CHECK- laptop –CHECK-some sanity left-EHHH…- Okay, I'm ready to start chapter five! Let's get this partay started! Lights, camera, ACTION!_

0.o.0

**Chapter Five: Insanity and Jumping Through the Rabbit Hole**

I woke up to the smell of fried eggs. I rolled over, flipping the covers off of me. It would have been nice to have three, maybe four hours of more sleep. But, my stomach growled violently, making my body get up automatically and my legs begin to function.

Not bothering to get dressed yet, I just stumble downstairs in my PJs and walk into the kitchen.

Mom was standing over the stove, handling a frying pan filled with eggs and another frying pan with bacon. My stomach was overjoyed with the wondrous smell wafting through the air.

Kagome's grandpa was reading the newspaper, grumbling incoherently in Japanese. Souta was eating fried eggs with chopsticks, talking Kagome's ear off in Japanese. I shuffled and sat down next to Kagome, who was eating her eggs silently in thought.

"Good morning," I greet, my voice hoarse from sleep. Kagome looks up at me and smiles.

"Good morning, Bella-chan," she replies, grabbing a piece of bacon and stuffing it into her mouth quite unlady-like. I just roll my eyes and go the fridge to get a glass of orange juice. Just as I sit down again, Mom places a plate filled with two eggs, sunny-side up, four pieces of bacon, and two slices of toast, in front of me.

"Thanks Mom," I thank, flashing a grateful smile her way. Mom just smiles back, passing me chopsticks.

Inhaling my eggs, trying to not be so messy, I ask Kagome in between bites, "So, what's on the agenda for today, boss?"

She smirks and takes out a piece of paper that was in her pocket, her feminine Japanese scribbles adorned all over it.

"Well, we need to go shopping the worst way-," I roll my eyes, knowing what's about to come, "-so first, we are going to the mall. Then, we can walk around downtown Tokyo a little bit, and walk by the bay, which is really pretty. We can walk through the street-side markets, too. If there's anything else that I can think of, then we'll go."

I thought about this. It actually sounds pretty nice. After seeing Tokyo at night, I bet Tokyo during the day would be just as spectacular.

"Okay! That sounds good, but I'm surprised you didn't put anything boring on there, like museums," I teased, downing two strips of bacon. Kagome chuckles.

"Puh-lease!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes at my assumption. After nibbling her toast, it was like a light bulb went off over her head because her face lightened up and her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Hey, maybe after dinner tonight we can go to the new club that opened up downtown!" she whispered excitedly in my ear. I shot her daggers from my eyes and whispered back, "No! How about we just come back home and watch a movie or something, for good 'ol time's sake?"

She pulls back and glares at me. "No, let's have some fun, you know, go out and dance," she replies softly, but harshly, daring me to argue. Finally, after a few minutes of her glaring, I give in.

"Fine, fine! But I am NOT dancing with strange men!" I concede hastily, a little louder than I should have been. Mom looks over at us, a knowing smile on her lips.

"What are you up to girls?" she asks suspiciously from the end of the table. Kagome and I smirk at each other and reply, "Nothing!"

I'm not really willing to admit this to Kagome out loud, but I might be just a little excited.

I pick up Kagome's plate, pile it on top of mine, and take it to the sink, immersing it under the sudsy water. Mom comes right behind me, putting her dish into the water, helping me scrub the plates.

"Okay girls, I know you two want to go sight-seeing, so we can meet up at Arigato steakhouse at seven o'clock sharp. Then afterwards you two can do whatever you want," Mom says airily, drying of the plates.

Mom then turns around and looks at Kagome. "No later than one o'clock. You hear me Kagome?" she asks sternly. Kagome pouts a little, but none the less responds.

"Okay. Fine," she says simply. I hide a chuckle behind my hand. After cleaning all the dishes and putting them away, I look at the clock, which says it is already one.

"Kagome!" I yell, running up the stairs, only managing to trip once. She was in our room, making her bed. She looked at me, puzzled.

"What?" she asks, wondering why I am freaking out. I get the clock off her nightstand and show her it without saying a word. Her eyes widen.

"Holy crap, Bella!" she squeals, and runs into the bathroom, slamming the door. I hear a sigh downstairs from Mom as the sound reverberates through the house. All of a sudden, I hear the shower run and know Kagome's getting ready. I get a white blouse from the closet and pair it with red gingham shorts and take out a vest, which would make the outfit more urban and chic. I sigh. If Alice could see me now, I know she would be bawling with pride.

But, I refuse to think of such things that will lead me into a downward spiral of depression. Nope, because I am far, _far_ away from Forks, and I will not be hurt by him or her or any other Cullen!

Uplifted by my resolution, I smile and take out my collection of Shakespeare and open to where I left off in the "Merchant of Venice". With the early afternoon sun shining deliciously over my face and the scent of oriental flowers floating in the air, I felt totally at peace, as you should on a vacation.

Then I was face down on the floor.

"Bella, this is no time for slacking! Get in the shower ASAP!" Kagome shouted in my ear, stooping down to my level on the floor. I look up at her with a fierce scowl, and she had the audacity to smile. I am going to get back at her for pushing me off the bed. So uncalled for!

I pick myself off the ground, look remorsefully at the bent pages of the book, only wishing they could have been spared. Oh, she _will _pay for this later!

Grumbling, I picked up my stuff and headed to the bathroom. After a long hot shower, I blow dried my hair, cleaned my face, and applied makeup, which consisted of a thin coat of powder, eyeliner, mascara and light brown eyeshadow. Hoping I at least looked decent, I changed into the shorts with my blouse and vest ensemble. I put on my gladiator sandals, wanting to at least be comfy if I was going to be walking around all of Tokyo.

I walked back into our room, Kagome ready to go with a black mini-skirt on and a tank top with a jacket. On her feet she was wearing cute sneakers, and she had minimal makeup on, with eyeliner, mascara, powder, and lipstick. I grabbed my tote bag and made sure I had my wallet, freshly stocked with yen, and my debit card. Making sure I had everything a second time, Kagome and I headed out the door, only stopping to wish Mom goodbye.

Thank god, the walk down the steps was not nearly as cumbersome as the walk up. On the way, Kagome and I idly chatted. It was an amazing feat that there were still things we could talk about after being together for so long.

A few blocks away, we walked to the metro station and Kagome ran the annual pass through the machine for both of us. Kagome now clung unto my arm tightly.

"I'm going to warn you now; there are a lot of perverts on the trains, so keep your guard up. Tell me if anyone tries to make a move on you," she whispered, squeezing my arm tightly for emphasis. I rub my arm, tender from Kagome's abuse.

"Okay, jeez Kagome, could you be any harsher?" I snap, thankful that most of the people around us couldn't understand what we were saying.

We got on to the train, which was so cramped that we were forced to stand up. Once we left the train station, after twenty of minutes of walking, we were here. My eyes widened.

In reality, the premises only took up a city block, but it seemed so much bigger with its five stories. Plastered all around the outside were Japanese billboards and advertisements that I couldn't understand, and the Japanese chatter I have been hearing since my arrival was amplified ten-fold. Venders were by the entrance, selling knock offs of designer bags and food, like hot dogs and pretzels.

"Th-this is the mall?" I ask through disbelief. Kagome chuckles.

"Yeah, this is the 109 mall in _Shibuya. _A lot of trends start here from the different boutiques. I like this mall because in the other ones everything is so westernized," she rambled as we walked through the entrance.

The inside was just as grand as the outside was. The whole mall looked like it could be a Nordstrom's, the floors adorned with smooth stone tiles and everything had a modern edge, down to the stainless steel railing on the stairs. Stores were light up with neon signs, and eclectic Japanese pop music poured out of the boutiques.

Kagome then proceeded to drag me from store to store. As soon as I got balanced on my own feet, Kagome would be five steps ahead of me and already have stuff ready for me to try on. But, I do have to admit that as always, she has fabulous taste. These were clothes that I would have never picked out for myself, but yet they were not so outlandish that I wouldn't wear them in public.

Finally, seven shopping bags later, we were only through half of the boutiques in the mall and I was still catching my breath while Kagome was dragging me behind her, ready to go. Finally, I had to protest.

"I'm wiped. Can we PLEASE get something to eat?" I beg, digging my heels into the floor to make some effort to keep us from moving.

Kagome looks at the watch on the wall, which reads five o'clock. Have we really spent the last three hours shopping?

"Bella, we have an hour and a half until we have to trek across town to meet my mom, and we haven't even found a good clubbing outfit! We can't afford to waste time!" she pouted, giving me the puppy dog looks. I sigh and glare at her.

"It will take me all of five minutes to order a burger and eat it. That's why they call it fast food," I state sarcastically, and for emphasis, tug on her arm hard into the direction where I think the food court is.

Thankfully, I turned out to be right, for just ahead I could see the various food providers of the food court. Not even bothering to consider my choices, I drag both of us to the McDonald's.

Noticing that the whole menu was in Japanese, I begged Kagome to order for me and still huffy about me wasting her shopping time, she concedes begrudgingly. I turned around and looked for a place to sit. It was a weekday, so the mall wasn't entirely busy. But, this was one of the largest cities in the world, so I still had to brush through a crowd of Japanese shoppers to get to the tables.

Minutes later, I see Kagome walk towards the table with a bag of greasy food and two drinks, moving through the crowd with a scowl. I roll my eyes at her dramatic nature.

After distributing the food, I noticed that she bought a big Mac with fries and a huge soda and laughed.

"Who's being the unreasonable one now? You were just as hungry as I was!" I taunt, taking a small bite out of my single burger, not really having an appetite anymore. She rolled her eyes, and took a slurp of her burger.

Poking my half-eaten burger, I look around the mall and did some people watching. Some women were in groups carrying as many shopping bags as we were, talking and socializing. Men were walking in business suits and talking on cell phones, or merely just relaxing after a long day at work. One thing I did notice was that there was barely any teenagers flocking the malls, as it would have been in Port Angeles or Seattle.

"Hey Kags, how come there aren't any teenagers here? I know at this time of day the kids in Forks would have been all over the place," I inquired. Kagome broke from her thoughts and looked at me, finally breaking free from her grouchy mood and smiled.

"Well, we don't get out of school until mid-July, because the new term usually starts in April, so most of them are probably at home studying for entrance exams and stuff. Academics here are pretty tough," she explains, making a sweeping hand gesture to the left. Now I see that there _were _some teens here, but most of them were buried in their books. I laughed.

As Kagome took one last gulp of her coke, recognition light up her face, and she shrunk in her seat as she looked behind me.

"Oh God, please help me," she groaned, and at the same time she covered her bright red face with her hands.

Puzzled, I looked behind me. Standing at the food court entrance were three girls in high school uniforms and a tall boy, each carrying a backpack. They had already spotted Kagome, you could tell by the look on their faces. They looked friendly enough, but suspicious at the same time.

"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan!" one of the girls yelled, waving at Kagome vigorously. The other three breaking out of their trance did the same, and started running over.

I looked back over at Kagome, and she was tomato red by the time the girls were in front of us. But, I could see some form of happiness in her eyes.

"Yuka, Eri, Ayumi!" Kagome said wearily, but at least there was a smile on her face now. As soon as she got out of her seat to greet them, the three girls pounced on her, hugging Kagome with all their might.

"Kagome-chan! _Watashitachi wa anata ga inakute samishii desu!_" they cooed, giggling at the prospect of reuniting with their friend. The boy just stood in the background with a bright smile, nervously shifting his weight.

I just stood there next to the boy, watching the scene play out. Kagome was hugging them back now, her joy obvious now at the attention from old friends. They started talking really fast in Japanese, and laughing, still giddy from the reunion. A tap on the shoulder brought me back to reality.

"Konichiwa! I'm Hojo-kun! You must be friends with Kagome," the boy greeted me with a thick accent. But I could understand him clearly all the same. Why is everyone so deft at a second language while I can barely speak my first? I was brooding so much in my own flaws that I didn't even notice Hojo's hand out to greet mine until a minute later. Spazzing out in surprise, I take his hand and shake it.

"H-hi, errrrrr…konichiwa. I am Kagome's friend. My name is Bella," I sputter, the foreign greeting rolling awkwardly on my tongue.

I looked into Hojo's face closely for the first time, and he is surprisingly handsome. Of course, not _beautiful_, but cute, in a weird kind of way. Like Jacob, I guess you could say when you thought about it. Not enough to knock you off your feet or leave you breathless, like any vampire would, but in a human way, where if you looked at them long enough then they _were _truly beautiful. His laugh brought me out of my trance.

"That's a pretty name. Sorry if my English isn't the best. They say that if you eat fish oil once a day that it makes your brain stronger, so that…" he babbled on about ointments and lotions and potions that would supposedly make you smarter. At least I'm not the only chronic babbler, I admitted with humor.

"Oh Hojo, I think that's enough!" one of the girls piped, their attention finally being brought on us. The girl who spoke up had short bob. The other girls were behind her, looking upon me with interest. Kagome went to my side and pulled me and Hojo closer to the group.

"Oops, I guess some introductions are in order! Girls, this is Bella," she addressed in English, gesturing from the girls to me. I blushed and waved, muttering a small hi. Kagome continued. "Bella, this is Ayumi," she gestured towards the girl with short hair and bangs, "Eri," she continued, gesturing towards the girl with wavy hair, "and Yuka," she concluded, her hand pointing in the direction of the girl who just spoke up. After Kagome stopped talking, all of them waved, saying hi in both Japanese and English.

"And as I think you already know, this is Hojo," Kagome mentioned, splaying a hand in his general direction. He just smiled and laughed good naturedly.

Kagome now carried on the conversation, thankfully still in English for my benefit.

"Do you guys know any good clothing stores for clubbing? Because we have been looking for the past two hours with no success!" Kagome exclaimed, getting a little desperate now looking at the time.

At her words, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka broke out into squeals. "That's what we're here for too! We wanted to go down to that new club tonight!" Eri confided, seemingly trying with all her effort to control her voice. Kagome did not.

"Us too! Maybe we can meet up there or something!" Kagome confided excitedly.

And this is how we got our outfits.

Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri dragged Kagome and me to this shop that looked very trendy. I almost fainted when I saw the revealing clothes in the window.

"Guys, no way!" I said shaking my head, pointing at the mannequins throughout the store. Everyone just looked at me in a teasing way, with a chorus of "you're being silly!" and "no, c'mon, it'll be fine!". The only person equally as mortified as me was Hojo, who was blushing like silly as he trailed behind us in the store.

After thirty minutes of mad dashing throughout the store and trying on things, we each found the perfect outfit and went to the cash register and paid.

"Okay, well, see you tonight!" I said outside the store as we were all about to go our parting ways.

"Yeah, totally! Like ten, right?" Eri asked. Kagome and I nodded.

"It was nice to see you all again!" Kagome said as we started walking in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, you too!" they chanted, dragging Hojo along.

0.o.0

We made it just on time for dinner, after running all the way from Shibuya. It was a nice little steakhouse in Downtown with oriental decorations, and _dojo- _oriented rooms. After a long day, it was nice to unwind and have mindless chatter with Mom and Kagome. Ever though trying to use chopsticks without looking like an idiot was a bit unnerving, I managed. Around 8:30, after splitting a serving of honey butter toast with ice cream, Mom gave us the green light to go.

"Just be careful, okay?" Mom warned us as we got up from the table. I smiled.

"No worries Mom, we'll be fine," I assured. Kagome rolled her eyes and snorted.

"We'll be fine Mom. Nothing will happen!" Kagome said in a light airy voice, and grabbed my arm to start walking away.

Thank god, we didn't have to run far, for the club was only four city blocks away. The only thing we had was some spare cash and Kagome's cell phone. We left all our bags with Mom, who willingly complied, and we changed in the restaurant bathroom. Mom looked upon our attire with suspicion, but I think she remembered what it was like to be teenagers once and let it go without a word.

I had on a shimmery blue dress that only had half a back and had a deeper v-neck then I was used to. The top of the dress was modest all things to be considered, but the hem cut of a little lower than mid-thigh. To top it all off, Kagome made me buy these one-inch silver heels. Kagome had a tight green tank top on with sequins, a black mini skirt, and heels.

The club was called "Sunset". It looked like what I expected a club to look like, down to a tee with the modern motif and the long line waiting to get in with muscular bouncers. The bass from the music reverberated in the night air.

I saw Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and surprisingly Hojo, in the back of the line and waved.

"Hey! We're here!" I called and waved as we strutted over to them. They looked over at us and smiled.

"Hey guys! You two look, how would you say, hot," Yuka said without shame, which made some heads turn in our direction. I blushed. I looked at the outfits the others were wearing and they weren't much different than ours. If anything, they were a bit more revealing. Hojo was dressed in a long sleeved button up shirt and jeans. When Hojo looked at Kagome, his eyes were the size of dinner plates. No wonder he was so shy today around Kagome…

Eri boldly dragged us to the front of the line, which caused a lot of grumbles and complaints. But after a look over from the bouncers, which made me feel so violated when their stare was on me for too long, it was all worth it when they let us in the club without questions.

As soon as we were inside, we quickly grabbed up a booth. After getting settled in Eri spoke up.

"Let's go dancing," she suggested getting up and stringing along Ayumi with her. Ayumi smiled and went along with gusto. Yuka just looked at the couples dancing closely on the floor mournfully. Something in my female DNA was able to well up sympathy after all the things I've been through.

"Are you okay Yuka?" I asked softly, considering the loud music blaring in the background. Yuka looked at me and sighed.

"I guess. My boyfriend just broke up with me a week ago. We were in a relationship for two years. I don't know, we used to like to dance and this reminded me of him…" she confided, letting out another quivering sigh. Kagome, listening, finally gave some input.

"Awwwww, it's okay Yuka! You'll be okay, I promise. You don't need a man to define who you are! You're probably better without him. If he let you go then he obviously didn't deserve you! I'll go get us some drinks, okay hun?" Kagome piped, radiating maternal energy. In this moment, I could just picture Kagome as a great mother.

With that, Kagome got up and went over to the bar. Yuka, Hojo, and I talked for a bit, but I could still see Yuka looking longingly towards the dance floor.

A voice broke us out of our steady conversation. It was a good-looking boy, and he was standing in front of our booth.

He asked a question in rapid Japanese, and made a gesture pointing towards the dance floor which could be universally understood as "come with me". Livened up, Yuka smiles and nods her head, taking the stranger's hand that he offered happily. As she was walking away, she looked back and I gave her a thumbs up, happy that now at least she could take her mind off the breakup.

Left alone with Hojo, I turned to him watching the crowd in a comfortable silence until he broke it.

"Ummm…Bella, is Kagome still with her boyfriend?" Hojo inquired, failing to cover the burning curiosity in his voice. Figuring that Kagome was friends with him, I didn't think she would mind.

"No, she broke up with him a little while ago…why?" I ask, suspicious of Hojo's real intentions. I could see it when he looked at her, how he acted towards her. Love? I don't think so. Acute lust, maybe. In my opinion, I think it is a high school crush that he's quite not gotten over yet.

"Ughhhhhh…nothing! Absolutely nothing at all!" Hojo answered nervously, stating the last statement in an octave higher than he should have.

"Maybe you should ask her to dance…" I suggested, trailing off and not completing my sentence. Hojo looked pensive.

"You think so?" he asked, his expression almost hopeful.

"Why not?" I asked in return, winking at him. He smiled.

Just seconds later, Kagome strutted from the bar, returned with four beers. "Where's Yuka?" she asked, puzzled as she put down the last beer.

I smiled and answered. "I think a guy asked her to dance. Now she's really happy, so I let her," I replied, taking a sip of the Heineken.

"Awwwww… go Yuka! I'm happy for her," she cooed, excited for her friend's well being. Half way through my beer, Hojo clears his throat nervously.

"Hey Kagome, want to dance?" Hojo asked, straightening his collar a little bit, trying to appear nonchalant, but failing.

"Ughhhh…maybe sometime-" she answered, trying to let him down easy, but I cut her off before she could finish.

"Of course she would! Wouldn't you?" I intervened, looking at Kagome the whole time with a warning look that shouted "shut up". Fortunately, Hojo was temporary oblivious to Kagome's distress.

"Okay, let's go!" he chimed, grabbing Kagome's hand and dragging her towards the dance floor. She looked at me over her shoulder and glared at me. I met her gaze with triumphant smugness. I told her I was going to get her back for this morning, wasn't I?

After polishing off my beer, Ayumi and Eri were back from dancing and they both plopped down back in the booth.

"Where's everyone?" Ayumi asked. I told her that Yuka got asked to dance by a guy and Kagome was dancing with Hojo.

"Really? Kagome and Hojo? How did you manage that one?" Ayumi nearly shouted, clearly impressed. I shrugged.

"It wasn't that hard. All I did was encourage Hojo to do it. Not like he gave much room for her to say no, but still all the same."

Eri and Ayumi laughed. "Good for you. Hey, I wonder if she's still going out with her overprotective bad-boy boyfriend…hmmmm…" Eri wondered, looking out unto the dance floor.

"No, they broke up a long while ago," I informed, tapping my nails against the empty beer bottle in my hand.

"Finally! Well, I was sorta getting to like him in the end, but from what Kagome told me about this Kikyo business, he sounds like a big jerk," Ayumi concluded, crossing her arms across her chest. I perked up.

"So you've met him?" I asked, her statement piquing my curiosity. They both nodded.

"Yeah, we have. He was okay, I guess. Real handsome. And he had the cutest white hair!" Eri squealed, having a, what Kagome would call them, "_kawaii_" attack.

This startled me. In the picture I saw of him, he had black hair, but in the dream on the plane, he had snow white hair.

"Did he wear a red robe?" I asked, trying to contain the irrational panic rising out of my throat. Ayumi thought back and rested her chin on her hand.

"Now that you mention it, yeah he did. I think he wore that because of working around the shrine and what not," Ayumi stated, and Eri nodded in accordance. I gulped loudly.

"And did he have dog ears?" I asked again, hoping I didn't sound right now like a complete lunatic.

Eri took this one, "No, not that I know of…wait, during the festival, didn't he have on white dog ears?"

Ayumi straightened up and looked at Eri. "Now that you mention it, yeah he did. And at Kagome's house, he was wearing a bandana. Maybe it's because of his 'tough guy' image and all of that, but I wonder… that would be so weird if he wore those ears all the time. Like one of those _otaku_ people…"

I was on the verge of an irrational panic attack. If he really did look like that, then what does my dream mean? I mean, I never even saw him before! How could I've known he had white hair or dog ears?

Someone from behind the bar came to our booth, carrying a bottle and a few cups. The man murmured something, then set down the bottle, uncorked it, and put down a glass in front of each of us.

Confused, I whispered to Eri, "Why is the bartender giving us a bottle of-" I read the bottle quick to see exactly what he had given us, "-_sake_?" The word felt weird on my tongue, and I'm sure I mispronounced it.

Eri whispered back, "See that guy at the bar with blonde hair? Apparently he bought us a bottle of sake, on him."

Curious, I looked for the mystery man and saw a good-looking blonde at the bar, smiling a coy smile in our direction. Maybe the alcohol was getting to my head, because I smiled back.

Ayumi was the one to break the contact between me and the mystery man. "So should we drink this or not? We don't know if he is some filthy pervert and if he drugged the bottle or something!" Ayumi exclaimed half heartedly, speculating the bottle as if it would tell her if he did so or not.

Eri let out a low whistle. "This is some pretty high grade stuff. Plus, the bottle was sealed before the bartender opened it, so most likely he didn't do anything…" she reasoned, trailing off.

I made the first move and filled up my small glass, and filled up their cups too while I was at it.

"Well, I think Kagome and Yuka would miss us if we got abducted by the mystery man, but why not?" I teased, taking a large swig of the sake, almost downing it down in one gulp. The bitter liquid went down my throat, giving it a burning sensation. But it was worth the tingly feeling it gave my fingers and toes.

Ayumi and Eri look at me speculatively, but when they saw I was still in one piece, took one gulp of the sake, and put their empty glasses on the table.

I poured a second round. And a third. And a fourth…

I wasn't drunk enough to lose my perception of reality or to even be genuinely tipsy. It was a weird sensation, because I was sharply aware of what was going on around me, but yet my mind was clouded and murky. Not a totally unpleasant feeling, but none the less disorienting.

Whenever I drank, I always found that it made the hole in my chest ache a little less. At the same time, I felt some twisted form of self-righteousness; I know he would probably be frowning upon me right now if he was watching me drink myself to oblivion in a club, scantily dress by his standards. But by this defiance, I could show him that I am a woman, not a child that he can tell what to do. I could show him that I can make my decisions, even if they are not the best ones.

Plus, if he saw this guy who sent over the bottle, he would be outraged. I could maybe outrage him a little more if I encouraged the guy. Call it cruel; I just call it karma.

Then, just as I was pouring the fifth round, I heard the voice I longed to hear like clockwork.

"_Bella, you are being irrational! I demand you stop this right now!" _he fumed. I just ignored the fluttering in my stomach that his beautiful voice gave me and replied in my mind.

"_Well, that's a damn shame, isn't it?" _I retorted, sipping the sake.

After a few moments of silence, he came back, pleading, _"Bella, please? You know you don't want to do this to yourself…"_

"_Actually, I do," _I interrupted, and smirked at the desperation in his voice.

I stopped replying to him in my mind after that. The bottle was almost gone, and Ayumi and Eri were two sheets lost to the wind. I still wasn't tipsy enough to get myself into a real situation.

"B-b-b-b-b-bella?" Eri slurred, hiccupping at the end.

"Yes Eri?" I asked, a bit weary by now of her drunken ramblings.

"You're cute," Eri giggled, stating the word "cute" like it had five syllables instead of one.

"Yeah, you are so _kawaii_!" Ayumi chimed in, laughing hysterically, which led Eri into a mad fit of giggles. I sighed, not willing to egg them on anymore. I was in the mood to stretch my legs and walk around, but my alcohol hazed mind reminded me that I had to stay here and make sure that Ayumi and Eri didn't do something mortifying, like table dancing.

Speak of the devil, just as I thought this, Kagome and Hojo walked back to our tables, Kagome's eyes widening in shock as she saw the girls' drunken state.

"Umm…w-what happened?" she squeaked as she watched Ayumi trying to make a house out of drink straws, laughing hysterically as she went.

"Sake happened," I explained, holding up the bottle to her view clumsily. She and Hojo sat down in the booth, Hojo sitting as far away from the girls as possible. I think Eri freaked him out when she started putting her hand on his knee…

Kagome read the label and just shook her head. "Damn, and you guys drank this whole bottle?" she asked, peering at my lack of intoxification suspiciously.

"Yep," I replied, my mind too torn up to come up with a more sophisticated answer.

After sipping on water for a little bit, hoping to get rid of the imminent hang over and Kagome trying to tame Eri and Ayumi, the mysterious blonde from the bar came over to the booth, standing directly in front of me.

"May I have this dance?" he asked in a suave British accent. In my head, I heard Edward's incisive growl grow louder, almost making my head hurt. I smirked, happy with Edward's response, and did whatever I did when Edward's disapproval rang in my ears.

"I'd be delighted," I said, my brown eyes fixing on his blue ones.

As we danced to the fast techno music, I couldn't see the man's face anymore. All I could see was Edward's face: his eyes, his nose, his strong jaw, his mouth. Usually, when I had visions or illusions of him, it hurt too much, but this delusion left my heart in one piece. So even if this would hurt me later, at least I could see him for one night.

0.o.0

"Bells, wake up," I heard Kagome's voice through the fog. I crack open an eyelid only to be met by blinding light.

"Ughhhhh…but it hurts!" I whined, trying to roll over, but Kagome only shook me harder until I was so awake that I couldn't go back to sleep.

"Well, you should have thought about that before downing a bottle of sake last night," Kagome reprimanded softly, lifting me up off the pillow. I had a throbbing headache, and my throat felt like cotton.

I readjusted my eyes to the light, to see Kagome sitting in front of me on the futon, holding a glass of tea and aspirin. I sighed, and took the cup and white pills from her as she handed them to me. I popped the pills in the mouth and downed the cup of green tea in an instant, relieved as the drink soothed my dry throat.

Feeling a tad better, I stretched my limbs and took a better look at my torso. I was still dressed in the revealing dress I wore to the club last night. I noticed I had something written on my hand. I squinted to read it closer, and it said something like "Brad", or "Chad", with a series of numbers. I groaned.

"Did I do something totally unsavory last night?" I asked, the beginning of the night clear in my head, but the rest was somewhat of a blur after the bottle of sake.

"No, actually I'm surprised how in control of yourself you are when you are drunk. It's really weird. But no, you didn't do anything horrible. That guy you were dancing with was very hot, I must say," she confided, sighing dreamily as she flopped down on the futon next to me.

After a few minutes of silence, Kagome once again spoke up, "I have to go do some chores for the shrine and I have to go shopping with Mom for stuff around the house. So, maybe you can do some sight-seeing of your own, or maybe do some errands yourself. Oh, maybe you should get some postcards for Renee. I'm sure she would love that…"

With that, she got up and was about to leave the room, but turned to me before she did so.

"Promise me you'll go pick up your prescription today," she meant to ask, but it came more out like an order. I nodded, not really willing to go another day without my medication anyways.

"Oh and by the way, before you go anywhere, take a shower, because you look like death," she teased, scrunching up her nose in disgust. I merely scowl back, and aim a pillow at her, but my attempt is blocked by the shutting door.

I get up, grab my toiletries, and head to the bathroom. As I look at myself in the mirror, I can tell Kagome wasn't kidding. I had red angry lines all over my face from the creases in my pillow. My makeup was a little runny from being in the club for so long, and my hair felt heavy against my neck with sweat and grease. Grimacing at my appearance, I step into the hot steam and scrub myself down, especially of that phone number. Was I really in my right mind last night?

After getting out of the shower and changing, I comb my hair, and pull it in a pony tail, deciding to let it air dry today. Once I get back into the room, I tidy it up a bit, making all the beds, sorting out my clothes in my drawer, putting all the dirty clothes in the laundry room, and getting a load started. I then go back up to the room, put on some sandals, and grab a purse so I can go out.

After half tripping down the stairs, I see Kagome and Mom are nowhere to be seen. In fact, there was no one to be seen inside the house at all. I walk outside into the bright summer sun and see Souta playing soccer on the pavement with some friends, and Kagome's grandpa behind in the gift shop, selling trinkets to American tourist.

As I leaned on the doorway, watching this peaceful display, I looked towards the center of it all: the tree in the yard. It just seemed so serene. Its tall, huge branches provided shade for the cat, Buyo to rest in and rustled when the wind gusted by, like music.

Like metal being drawn to a magnet, I walked towards to the tree. It just seemed so familiar. I contemplated if I was allowed to hop over the small fence encasing the tree, but I took a chance and walked over it until I was standing on the vast trunk.

On the center of the tree, there was a spot where no bark grew, with a hole that was in the center of this spot. Involuntarily, I smoothed my hand over it.

Then, it all came to me in a flash. Why it felt so familiar to be standing on the trunk, the position of the spot with no bark, the hole…

This was the tree in my dreams. This is where Inuyasha was pinned.

I gasped also as I remembered what Ayumi and Eri told me last night: white hair, red robes, dog ears.

I slid down, my back against the tree, until I was sitting on the trunk. Could my dreams possibly be real? In all reality, it was impossible. How could this be the tree, if when I was in the dream I was surrounded by a whole forest?

After what seemed like forever, I got up, in a trance-like state, almost catatonic. I probably would have tripped over the short fence if it weren't for the small sign that banged my shin as I was walking. Puzzled, I bent down to see the peculiar sign.

It was for tourist who usually came around to tour the shrine. Half of it was in Japanese, but the other half was in English. It read:

**The Tale of the Sacred Tree**

**Legend tells that 500 years ago, a dog demon was pinned to this same tree by a priestess, where he was sealed with an arrow, never to wake up. Fifty years later, a young priestess from the future is said to have pulled the arrow out** **in a time of distress. Not much later, the priestess from the future and the dog demon set out on a quest for the Sacred Jewel Shards, where they met a demon slayer, a cursed monk, a fox demon, and the demon slayer's companion. In the Feudal Era, they were praised by peasants and nobles alike as the most powerful band of warriors, and thought to have saved the world countless time. But, historians have yet to find sufficient evidence of the warriors' existence, and so this story has been cast aside as a fairytale.**

I was speechless. This was all too real. I just kept reading the sign again and again until I was sure the words were burned into my memory. Deep in the pit of my stomach, I could find some truth in the tale's words. A dog demon? That could make sense with the dog ears. And he was pinned to the tree in my dreams. Was Kikyo the priestess who pinned him to the tree? And they said a priestess from the future. What could this all mean?

Even though I couldn't make sense of all the mind numbing details of the tale, I knew this was definitely connected to my dream. What was my dream trying to tell me? And I knew the only way I was going to find out is if I knew everything about it.

I walked to the entrance of the shrine and sat on the first step of the staircase. I rummaged through my purse and found a map of Tokyo I had stowed away. I opened it up and looked for any museums that may help me in my quest for truth.

With luck, on the map, I saw the words "Edo Museum", which if I calculated it right, all I needed was a quick metro ride and I was there.

One short train ride later, a three minute walk, and before I knew it I stood the balking metal of mass that was the Edo Museum.

For a Saturday afternoon, it was quiet, with only tourist and the occasional old person. I walked up the stairs, gripping onto the smooth handrail until I had reached the entrance, where I paid 600 yen for admission.

Actually, walking through the museum was quite fun. They reconstructed huts and castles from Tokyo's origins. Apparently, Tokyo's origins were in a 15th century fishing village! According to the chart of the different Japanese eras, the Feudal Era was just beginning during that time. I watched a _Kabuki _show and walked through the exhibits, ranging from "Western Influence on Tokyo" to "Human Trafficking: Geisha Houses". Yes, these were very interesting and enjoyable, but more pressing matters sat on my shoulders.

Finally, I was where I wanted to be: the Feudal Era exhibit. It talked about the feudal system and all these grand lords and samurais, but not what I was interested in.

Then it hit me. In one wall of the exhibit, the title "The Tale of the Sacred Jewel" drew my attention. I spun around on my heel and re-read the title, to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. I sat down on the bench in front of the exhibit and read.

**The Sacred Jewel, or the Jewel of Four Souls, as often called by Shinto historians, is a jewel thought to be so powerful that it could grant a wish to the possessor. Demons and humans alike lusted for the power that only this jewel could generate. Born in a demon-slaying village, it was passed unto a powerful priestess in the village of Edo, or Tokyo's own origins.**

**The powerful priestess was one day greatly wounded in battle against the dog demon after the Sacred Jewel. Before she died though, she thwarted the demon by pinning him to the tree with a sealing arrow. It is also rumored that they used to be companions, but this aspect has also died out with the tale. When the priestess was cremated, it is said the jewel was burned with her, so she would defend it in the next life. Fifty years later, a young priestess from the future was being chased by a demon and as a last resort, unpinned the dog demon and broke the spell. After the dog demon defeated the attacker, seeing that the young priestess carried the Sacred Jewel, he went after her, but was put under the control of a spell.**

**A priestess in the village paired up the dog demon with the young girl, for with his strength and her abilities, it was the only way the jewel would be surely protected. Retrieving the jewel from a crow demon one day, the girl shot a spiritual arrow at the crow, and the jewel shattered into hundreds of pieces known as the Jewel Shards. **

**It was then that the girl and the demon started on their quest to collect the shards, where they met a young fire fox demon with the ability of illusions, a cursed monk with a wind tunnel in his palm, a skilled demon slayer, and her companion, a cat demon. Together, with a common enemy, they reclaimed the Jewel Shards and made a wish, the jewel finally fading from existence.**

**There have been many rumors associated with the tale, along with that the young priestess and the dog demon had been in love, but these rumors have never been confirmed.**

I read the translated version more and more, and was becoming engrossed in this tale of epic proportions. Romance, fighting, sacrifice, drama; it was everything a well-crafted tale could ever wish for. But as I matched up the tale of the priestess, the dog demon, and the priestess from the future, I couldn't help but find such striking similarities. I got a flashback to a past conversation, on the first day I met Kagome…

"_Well, we do have English classes in Japan, though I was always… too sick to go to school, but I watch a lot of American movies," Kagome answered, but I noticed she hesitated when she said she was always sick…_

This was all crazy! Kagome would not be missing school to be fighting demons in Feudal Japan! It just didn't make sense! And how could she possibly be able to time travel to the past?

In thought, I got up. I had to digest this new information. As if my body had a mind of its own, I walked into the gift shop and looked at postcards for Renee and Charlie, still chewing over tiny little details in the story, matching them up and making sense of them. Once I picked them out, I looked through the English book selection, hoping to take my mind off the confusion. But, it only brought me back to the topic.

One book was called "Demons and Japan", and another one was "the Tale of the Jewel of Four Souls". I picked up these books and put them in my arms. Hopefully, they could give me some insight on the situation.

I went to the cash register and paid. I then walked out the museum and took the train home. Looking up at the sky, it looked to be about seven o'clock at night. I hurried up the steps, only managing to trip two times, praying that Mom and Kagome weren't that worried about me.

As I walked across the pavement, I looked at the books, decided that it would be better if I hid them, and stowed them in my purse. When I slid the door open, I was welcomed with the smell of fish being fried and the sound of rice boiling. Kagome was playing Soul Caliber on the couch with Souta, and Kagome's grandpa was sweeping the kitchen. When Kagome saw me, she smiled.

"Where've you been?" she asked, putting down the controller to look at me. I shrugged.

"I decided to go down to the Edo Museum. It was pretty cool. They had this Kabuki play playing, so it was pretty fun. Ooh, and I got postcards for Renee and Charlie, see?" I rambled, flashing the postcards of Japan in front of her. She looked through them and gave her stamp approval.

Mom walked from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "Ah good, you're home! So how was your day? Where did you go?" she asked in an exuberant tone.

I told her the same thing I told Kagome and showed her the postcards. She "ooh"ed and "awwww"ed in the right places. Afterwards, I helped her set the table, and Kagome served everyone. I inhaled through my fried fish and rice, my hangover leaving me hungry with a vengeance. After cleaning up the table and drinking a cup of tea, Kagome and I went upstairs and changed into our PJs. I opened the window and let the breeze come in.

We came back down in the living room, and Kagome continued to play with Souta. A little uninterested, I went upstairs and grabbed my book about demons in Japan. I got a folded chair, and set it up outside by the Sacred Tree. I grabbed a flashlight by the porch and read. Somewhere over chapter nine, I fell asleep, dreaming of cat demons, snake demons, and of the white ears perched on Inuyasha's head.

0.o.0

For the next few days, I poured over the books from the museum. I learned about demons and folk tales, and about theories of the Sacred Jewel. But yet, the tale was still treated as a fairy tale, so I didn't get many facts out of the books. My perspective on the Jewel was still as muddy as ever.

I continued to go on day trips with Kagome, like going to the street market and walking through the parks filled with koi ponds and meditation gardens. We even took a day trip to Yokohama, where a big summer festival was going on.

One day, I was trying to find my bikini, because we were going to go out and tan in the backyard, so I was rummaging through the drawers. I opened up the top drawer, where Kagome and I stored all our underwear and socks, and found it.

"Aha!" I state happily, throwing my bikini on the bed. Just as I was about to close the drawer, something red and white caught my eyes.

In the drawer, there was a book, covered in cherries that had in English words, "Diary".

I was shocked for a second, but wait…this could be my key to truth! I remember as a teenager keeping my thoughts in a diary such as this. I might not be able to read minds like Edward, but this book could easily be my key to Kagome's thoughts.

I opened the book, for there was no lock, and flipped through the pages. I mentally cursed, for the whole book was written with Japanese characters. At least she dated it.

I remember she said when she was fifteen when she met Inuyasha, so being that it is 2008 right now, I would have to look back to…2005ish. So I looked until I was there. I flipped through the pages, frustrated that I couldn't understand. But, one page did make me stop flipping right away.

The date read that it was her birthday. On the side margins, it had the usual girly drawings, like hearts and flowers. She didn't write for three more days, which was shocking because I had noticed she seldom missed writing a day. When I came to the entry after her birthday, even though it was still in Japanese, it didn't have the same pictures.

This time, it was a centipede-like creature and a boy with dog ears.

The familiar panic climbed up my throat, and I put the book in the drawer and slammed it, by this time panting heavily. A voice startled me from behind.

"Why aren't you in your bikini yet?" Kagome asked, wearing a silvery bikini herself.

"Umm…couldn't find it. Just clumsy me," I replied, trying with all my energy to keep my voice leveled. I swallowed the lump in my throat and calmed myself down substantially just by breathing.

Kagome smiled, "That's my girl! Make sure to bring cover-up clothes in case Mom asks us to do something. I'll go get the lounge chairs set up." And with that, she took her clothes and put on her flip-flops, going downstairs.

A lot calmer, I managed to put on my bikini correctly. I slathered some sun lotion onto my skin, and put some clothes over my bikini. Putting on some flip flops, my sunglasses, and grabbing a stack of English magazines for us, I went downstairs.

Kagome already had everything set up, with two lounge chairs and a few cans of cola. I tossed the sun lotion in her direction and put the magazines in between us. She grabbed one and with that we just read, letting the sun warm our bare skin, and talked about anything that popped into our mind.

This is what I call girl time.

As we continued to talk, my resolve strengthened ten-fold. It didn't, it wouldn't matter to me if Kagome was some all-powerful priestess who slew demons on a regular basis or time traveled. She was still Kagome. Just like I would hope it wouldn't matter if she ever found out that my best friends used to be a family of vampires. And I was being neurotic about my dream. Even though it was uncannily close to reality, I couldn't hope interpreting it would solve all my problems.

"Hey Kagome, can you sweep up the shrine a little before you continue to lounge around? I have to take your grandpa to the doctor today and Souta is going to a friend's house," Mom's voice chimed from the second story, her head sticking out the window. Kagome looked up and muttered a "_hai_" with a few other mumbles under her breath.

She put on her cover-up clothes and went to grab a broom from the shed. Mom reappeared at the entrance-way.

"Bella, could you do me a favor and look for Buyo? I would go get him if I had a bit more time left, but I want him to be in the house so he doesn't get dehydrated," Mom asked, pleading with me in a hurried voice as she ushered Kagome' grandpa out of the house.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, but wasn't sure she heard me as she helped Kagome's grandpa down the shrine steps.

I put on my denim shorts and a tank top, slid on my sandals, and placed my sunglasses on the lounge chair.

"Buyo," I called out, hoping by luck that he would hear his name being called and reappear. But, he didn't.

I looked behind the gift shop, around the shrine house, even in the bushes and gardens by the entrance, but there was no trace of him. After walking around the shrine perimeter four times, there was only one place I haven't looked: the well house.

I approached the worn dojo door, covered from head to toe in _sutras_. In my book about demons in Japan, sutras were pieces of paper that priest and priestess sealed their power in to ward off demons. What was in here that needed so many sutras caused me to shiver. Surprisingly, there was no lock on the door, so I just walked right in.

Inside, it was two words: dark and musty, like no one had been here in ages. I checked the wood floor to make sure there were no soft places I could fall through, and surprisingly, for its age it was pretty sturdy. There were a flight of stairs that led to a wooden well.

"Buyo?" I called out again, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. When I didn't hear a scurry, I walked down the steps and got as close to the well as I was daring to go. I placed a hand on the surprisingly polished wood.

"Buyo?" I whispered as I looked into the deep pit of the well. Supporting my weight on the well, I was about to call out his name when I felt something furry nuzzle against my shin.

"Eek!" I screamed, afraid it was some sort of malicious demon coming to eat me. I almost lost my balance in my freaking out, but quickly regained it to keep me from plunging into the well. Looking down though, I see it's only Buyo, rubbing against me and purring.

"Buyo!" I reprimand, but I bend down to scratch him behind the ear, just happy it wasn't a grotesque human eating demon. I looked back into the well, still supporting myself on it, thinking about what could possibly happen here that could cause it to be "forbidden".

I was so into my thoughts that it surprised me when Kagome's voice pierced the silence.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, almost as frightened as I was a moment ago. Her voice caused me to jump half a foot in the air. I lost my grip on the well and tripped out of surprise, and before I knew it, I was tumbling head first into the well. Kagome was too far away from me to hang onto me, but she was just in time to fall into the well with me.

'_So this is how I am going to die: by my own clumsiness,' _ I thought before I blacked out.

The last thing I remember is being surrounded by a blinding blue light, and the sensation of never hitting bottom.

0.o.0

_Okay, 20 pages later, 10,000 words, and seven hours later and wa la! Chapter five is complete! *maniacal laughter!* As you can tell, I have drunk one too many red bull. Btw, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Sorry for my negligence, so I made it up with a super long chappie and plenty of angsty/mystery fluff. Eat your heart out. If you aren't into Inuyasha, I'm sorry if this chapter was complicated, but I PROMISE it will be explained next chapter. Scouts honor. Also, if you aren't into Inuyasha, I am going to make up a playlist on my youtube channel of decent Inuyasha music videos, most Kagome oriented. But warning, SPOILERS GALORE IF YOU CLICK ON THE PLAYLIST….the link to my channel is on my profile…_

_**Okay, please review**__, because I worked very hard on it! It inspires me…you don't know how much!_

_Giving some late valentine lovin' your way,_

_The Pink Panda 17_


	6. Chapter 6: Chasing Rabbits and Unwanted

Chapter 6: Chasing Rabbits and Unwanted Appearances

I started drifting away from the deep sleep that came over me, returning to reality. It was the best sleep I have gotten in a while, with no outrageous dreams, no screaming in the middle of the night: just placid darkness. There was only that weird dream where Kagome and I were tanning and I fell into the well, but that could easily be attributed to some bad sushi, I guess.

I cracked my eyelids open to be met with blinding light. Some strong sense of foreboding welled up inside me. I looked for the source of light, having to crane my neck upwards. After a few seconds of adjusting my eyes to the light, I find that I am not in my bed, but somewhere very, _very _different.

I hold out my arms hesitantly towards my surroundings, my hands meeting a solid wooden wall. I follow the perimeter of the wall with my hands to see that it totally encased me, dirt caking the walls. I gained my senses enough to feel a heavy weight pressing upon my legs and abdomen. I carefully touch the weight on my lap, to only feel hair. I squint my eyes, making out Kagome's form on top of me.

"Kagome. Kagome, wake up!" I whisper, grasping her shoulders forcefully. Kagome wakes with a start.

"Wh-what? Mom, just a few more min…" she trails off, sitting up, her expression becoming blank as she studied her surroundings. She leans against one of the walls, bringing her knees to her chest.

I rub my temple, only to find a decent sized lump there. The dream that I think I had came back to me in a flash, seeming more realistic as the seconds wore on. Did we really fall into the well? I fell in head first, so if I really did fall I would've fallen on my neck. I wouldn't be alive right now.

But, judging Kagome's reaction, she knew where we were.

"Kagome, where are we?" I ask gently. She continues to stare indifferently at the wall.

"Kagome…" I reprimand more forcefully. Still nothing. Desperation set off my temper.

"KAGOME!" I yell as gently as possible. This seems to bring her out of her stupor, and she unleashes the depths of her blue eyes on me, which did not sparkle with the usual mischievousness or quiet wit. They were flat: hopeless.

"Please, let's go back. I can't be here. _Please,"_ she begs cryptically, with so much sorrow on her last plea that it made the hole in my chest inflame.

"Kagome, what is going on? Where are we? All I remember is falling into the well; I don't even know where we are or where 'going back' is," I say softly, trying to reason and comfort Kagome all at the same time.

Kagome looked at me, and sighed. "I knew I would have to tell you sooner or later. I mean, when you want to get your way, you are a very resourceful person. But maybe I was hoping that you would not latch onto a lead long enough to ever find the truth," she rambled in hushed tones.

I let these words sink in, only half of them making sense. "What truth Kagome? What have you been trying to run away from?" I inquire, my curiosity burning to unravel the enigma of Kagome's past.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, only to close it mid word. "If I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me," she confided weakly, her eyes sparkling with brimming tears.

I scoot over next to her, and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Kagome, running away isn't the answer. I might not know much about the situation, or even at all, but you have to confront what has been irking you. Who knows? Maybe I'll be able to help," I suggest, rubbing her back soothingly. She blinks, the tears spilling over her mildly dirty cheeks.

"You can't help. No one can help," Kagome said totally defeated. I got up, dusting off my shorts, and extended an arm out towards Kagome's curled up form on the ground.

"Come on, don't you want to see your friends after all these years?" I ask sweetly, taking a stab in the dark. I didn't really know who I was referring to in reality.

It could be Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. It could be the band of warriors that the legend mentioned. But all I know is that when Kagome moved her gaze towards me, there was a glimmer of hope and eagerness in her eyes, and right in that moment I knew I said the right thing.

She grabbed my hand silently and got up, dusting her shorts off too. I sigh.

"So, how do we get out of here?" I ask hoping Kagome knew a way to get us home.

Kagome head turned to the right wall, where there was a network of thick vines.

"We climb," she answered brazenly, her answer making my stomach churn in anticipation.

Kagome went first, moving quickly up the vines out of pure athleticism and memory, as if she has done this same thing time and time again. I shivered at the connotation of my observation. I quickly followed after, making sure to grab the same exact footholds that Kagome did. This reminded me of the rope climbing test in gym, where I fell off the rope midway, breaking my arm. I hoped that this climb didn't bear the same results.

Just as Kagome disappeared over the edge of the well, I grabbed the edge of the wooden frame. It was not frayed and worn like the well lip that I knew of, but polished and only a slight bit neglected. I put my two hands firmly on the edge and pushed myself up. Kagome grabbed my hands and helped bring me over the edge, allowing me to swing my legs over the side so I was sitting on the lip of the well.

The light blinded me again, like when I did first wake up. After a few seconds of my eye adjusting, my jaw dropped, and I became a little woozy, feeling a fainting spell coming on.

I knew exactly where we were. As I suspected, I was sitting on the lip of the well. But, this wasn't the well I knew. It looked relatively new, and someone was maintaining it recently. Obviously, there was no well house surrounding it, because the light of the late summer day was the light piercing my vision when I woke up. These were only side bars in my mind, because the real clue as to where I was was right in front of my face, like a book begging to be read.

There was no civilization in sight. The well was the only thing in this small clearing lined with trees. I listened for any signs of modern civilization: a rushing car, construction, anything. But, all I could hear was the merry chirping of birds and a creek in the background. Beautiful wild flowers were mixed with the grass of the clearing, and butterflies flit from flower to flower.

I gripped the well, my knuckles turn white, to keep from falling into the well _again. _No, we couldn't be…

"Kagome, when can you tell me the truth?" I asked bleakly, watching Kagome as she walked a few feet away from me, spreading her arms out freely, looking up to the sky. There was fluffy white clouds dotting the deep blue horizon, and it looked to only be four, maybe five in the afternoon. Hearing my voice, she turns to.

"Seeing is believing, my dear friend. I'll tell you everything, but I want you to actually _see _first," Kagome said with wisdom beyond her age. She ran over to the edge of a clearing, where I could see a worn out path.

"C'mon Bells. I promise this will all make sense soon," Kagome called, waving me over. Taking one last look at the well, I follow her, walking along side her.

After a few minutes of walking along the path, I see the path growing wider, and the vegetation becoming scarcer. After what seemed like forever, all the shrubs and trees are gone, and we are on top of a hill. But, I didn't expect what I was going to see.

A vast valley sat at the bottom of the hill. In this valley, there were acres and acres of rice patties. To the side of these fields of rice patties is what looked like a tiny village. Past the fields was a grand mountain range and forests that made whatever past it a mystery.

My knees gave way and I blacked out.

I come to, to see Kagome bent over me, fanning my face. I slowly sit up, breathing to expel the dizzy feeling from my head. Kagome sighed with relief as she helped me get to my feet.

"Oh geez, just wait until I tell you the whole truth," she joked cheerfully, but it only made me pale considerably.

I noticed that the stairwell from back home to get to the city on the other side of the well was actually _here, _almost exactly the same, from the rough stone steps to the red Shinto arch.

I walked down with Kagome cautiously, keeping my arm on Kagome so I didn't die from falling down the steps in another fainting spell.

Once down the steps, we followed another path towards the village. I saw many Japanese villagers, dressed in kimonos with baskets on their backs, or with scythes in their hands. Most of them would immediately bow to Kagome, with a phrase such as "Mistress Kagome!" or "Priestess, it is good to see you have returned!". They would at look at me though, and regard me with critical eyes, as if I was a potential enemy. I sighed. I like I needed more enemies.

When we walked into the village, all activity stopped, and most people gave us room, but they looked at us with awing eyes, almost adoringly, like celebrities. I took this time to study the village. Most of the huts were worn down, made of shoddy wood and mud. The air stunk with sewage and rural animals. Along the main road, there were vendors with items from faraway regions and produce such as fruits and vegetables on display.

I looked over at Kagome, and her head was stubbornly held up. It could be regarded as haughty, but I knew she was doing this to muster the courage not to run away.

We kept walking on, until we were in the outskirts of the village. We followed another path. My legs were achy from walking so much. Finally, at the end of the path, there was a medium-sized hut better built then all the other huts in the village.

On one side of the hut, there was a small plot for gardening and a crude looking clothesline. At the clothesline, there was a young woman, barely an adult, pinning clothes to the clothesline. She wore a purple and green kimono, and she wore her long brown hair down her back. Just as she reached to grab another article of clothing, she saw us approaching and a great smile lit up her face.

"Oh my God! Kagome!" the woman cried, and she set down her basket, running at a great speed down the path to meet us. She did not even slow down as she engulfed Kagome into a tight hug. Kagome hug her back with great ferocity. Finally, the two pulled away and smiled gleefully at each other. Kagome looked over at me and grabbed my arm, pulling me closer.

"Bella, this is my friend Sango. Sango, this is my friend Bella," she introduced. Sango smiled and hugged me.

"Very nice to meet you," she greeted. Her voice was not as high-pitched as Kagome, but still warm and familiar. It reminded me of the air on a rainy summer day, in a vague way.

"Let's go into the hut and drink a cup of tea. We can catch up!" Sango expressed, leaving no room for argument. Kagome agreed and we started walking towards the hut. Sango pushed aside the flap of the entrance and we walked inside.

Unlike the other villagers' huts, the floor was made out of a wooden platform. In the middle of the hut, there was a fire pit for cooking, and on one side of the hut, there were cubbies for china and cooking utensils. A few futons were set aside for sleeping. What intrigued me more was the wall of shelves containing jars of ointments and weapons, such as bows and arrows, scythes, ofundas, knives, and other things I could not recognize.

Sango rummaged around the hut and placed some mats by the fire.

"Please, sit down. Let me go find the tea leaves," Sango said hospitably, rummaging around the shelves. Kagome walked over and grabbed a certain jar, the one I assume Sango was looking for.

"I'll make the tea, don't worry," Kagome assured cheerfully grabbing a pot and a wooden spoon. She put the pot on a hook over the fire and filled it with water from a jug. Then, she took a handful of leaves and threw it in with the water. Sango stirred the fire already present and threw in some kindle to rouse some flames. Kagome and Sango sit back down on their mat, sitting on their knees. I imitate the same stance to be respectful. Now it was time to talk.

Kagome spoke first, "I would like to talk about the recent years, but my friend Bella needs to know about you guys and this world. She is from my world, and she needs to know our story."

Sango nodded eagerly. "Of course, it would be best. Tell of your story first Kagome."

Kagome nodded hesitantly and cleared her throat.

"When I was fifteen, remember how I told you I fell in love with-" Kagome paused, catching Sango smirking out of the corner of her eyes, "- a boy?" she corrected, trying not to give Sango too much satisfaction. I wondered in the back of my mind why.

I nodded, willing her to continue with my eyes.

"Well, something else happened that year. Right on my fifteenth birthday, I was on my way to school, like any other day. But Souta was by the well house looking for Buyo. He refused to go into the well house. I mean, he was only a little squirt at the time, so it was understandable. So I went. When I reached the well, Buyo appeared. Right when I went to pick him up, something emerged from the well and grabbed me from behind, dragging me with it back into the well.

"It turned out to be a centipede demon. It kept saying 'give me the sacred jewel' and I kept denying I had it. Finally, I told it to let go, a flash of pink came from my palm, and the demon went away. I climbed out of the well and before I knew it, I was in this time. I wandered into the village, where I was tied up, being accused of being a witch because of my 'strange clothes'. But Kaede, the village priestess, stopped them from hurting me and gave me a place to stay.

"That same night, the centipede monster came with a vengeance, demanding I give her the sacred jewel. I still didn't know what it was talking about, and ran for safety. And that is where I met-" Kagome hesitated, "Inuyasha."

I took a deep breath. How did all of this still make sense to me?

Kagome took a deep breath, pouring the tea from the pot into a kettle, serving everyone some tea. I took the cup she offered me and drank the bitter liquid as a reprieve. Kagome took a quick sip and continued with her story.

"Inuyasha was pinned to the Sacred Tree in the forest. In desperation, I took the arrow out, hoping that he might be strong enough to fight the demon. Though the reason why he was pinned to the tree is his story to tell," Kagome explained with apprehension, and startled, looked at Sango.

"Say, where is everyone by the way?" Kagome inquired much more urgently than necessary.

"Kaede is in town serving as the midwife for a birth, and Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo are in the next town exorcising a demon. They shouldn't be back until dinner," Sango assured. Kagome relaxed a bit more. I wondered who Miroku and Shippo were…

Kagome took another sip of tea. "So anyways, I took the arrow out. While Inuyasha was fighting the centipede demon, a round object came out of my body. I picked it up, and the centipede kept ranting on how that was the sacred jewel. Right before she was about to get it, Inuyasha came and killed her. But, when she was dead and gone, he came after me, wanting the sacred jewel for himself. Kaede put an enchanted rosary on his head, so with one command at my choosing, I could keep him from killing me-" she continued, until cut off by Sango.

"And you used the word 'sit'! How stereotypical," Sango mused playfully, smiling at Kagome. Kagome only smiled faintly, sipping her tea again, continuing with her story.

"Anyways, when I used the word sit, he would slam into the ground. Days after the battle, he would follow me around the village, trying to convince me to give up the jewel. The one day, when a crow demon got a hold of the jewel, I shot an arrow at it, and unfortunately shattered the jewel with it. The shards of the jewel got scattered over the country, and I guess the rest you can say is history," Kagome concluded, finishing off her tea. She took her cup and put it in a pile of dirty dishes I presumed were going to be washed in the river later.

When Kagome sat down, she turned to me with contrite eyes. "I hope you are not angry with me for keeping this a secret from you. I'm just not sure how you would react, and it's not like I have proof-" she rambled, but I silenced her before she could speak anymore.

"Don't worry Kagome! If I hadn't fallen through the well I wouldn't believe you myself," I joked, giving her a smile.

The crease between my eyebrows came back, despite myself. "But I have so many questions. Like how can I totally understand Sango, even though I know no Japanese?"

Kagome looked at me, as if she was wondering the same thing, and Sango put her hand on her chin thoughtfully.

"Maybe it's because of the well…" Sango mused.

"The well?" I wondered aloud.

"It's supposedly magical because it is made from wood of the Sacred Tree. Who knows, maybe it gave you the gift of communication or something. Because to us, it is like you are speaking perfect Japanese. I noticed it before, but I was in shock a bit," Kagome admitted sheepishly.

"And your other questions?" Sango asked me.

I shrugged. "I suppose I can wait until everyone is here. But who are Miroku and Shippo?"

Sango smiled. "Well, Shippo is…well, you'll see. And Miroku's my husband-" she confided, but was broken off by Kagome's piercing squeal.

"REALLY!!! AWWWWW, THAT'S SO CUTE!" Kagome shouted, crashing Sango into a toppling hug.

"Is he still a womanizer? Do you guys have your own hut? I knew you guys would get married someday, I just knew it!" Kagome trilled in a super high-pitched voice. Then, she calmed herself down and a sly expression crept into her expression.

"Say, is there a little Miroku on the way?" Kagome asked, rubbing Sango's belling teasingly. Sango's cheeks turned a rosy red.

"Well a little, no, and NO!" Sango answered in a rush, pushing Kagome off her laughing.

When Sango sat upright again, she straightened out her pink and green kimono, a serious expression crossing her face.

"Kagome, we have serious matters to discuss. Like, how long are you planning on staying here?" Sango asked, broaching the subject as delicately as possible. Kagome looked slightly troubled by this, her face becoming uncharacteristically serious.

"I don't know. We just got here. I was thinking maybe a few weeks, because I've missed you all terribly," Kagome said, on each word becoming more and more sure of herself. But, this did not assuage Sango, that much was clear on her face.

"Kagome, we have to head out in a few days-" Sango drawled until Kagome cut in.

"Where? Are you guys on another quest?" Kagome asked, concerned. Sango's eyes moved towards her lap.

"Yes and no. There's something I have to tell you, but I don't want to upset you, or make you feel obligated in anyway…" Sango trailed off, fiddling with a stray string on her kimono.

"Oh, please don't worry about me. I want to know what troubles you!" Kagome answered warily.

Sango lifted her head to meet Kagome's gaze straight in the eye.

"The jewel shattered again," Sango breathed, no louder than a whisper. But, what she said was clear.

Kagome's face crumpled, half in confusion and despair.

"But, I gave it to him! He was supposed to make a wish! After Naraku died-" she rambled, trying to form a coherent phrase, but I cut in.

"Naraku, who's Naraku?" I asked, perplexed by the name.

Sango turned her attention to me, probably thinking of the best possible way to word this. "He was our nemesis when we searched for the jewel shard. He was a terrible and powerful demon who did many malicious deeds for the sheer joy," she confided, spitting venom into her description. I just nodded my head in understanding, not sure I wanted to know much more about the man. Kagome was standing up pacing around the hut, blubbering in a massive anxiety attack.

"A-and you guys are supposed to be living happily, without a care in the world! And then I give it to that stupid, irresponsible, womanizing half demon just to have it shattered across the countryside?! Per-" she rambled, but Sango went over and put her hand over Kagome's mouth.

"Shhhhhhh, now just hold on there. It's okay; this is not ruining our lives. _You _are not ruining our lives. In fact, we have got almost three-fourths of the jewel, so please calm down. I'm just preoccupied whether you want to stay and travel with us or not…" Sango reassured in a calm, rational voice. Kagome took a deep breath, but tears still slid down her cheek.

"I w-want to, but what ab-bout Inuyasha?" Kagome hiccupped, her nervous sobs quieting substantially. She wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Don't you worry about that fool. If he throws a tantrum, he'll just have to deal," Sango said fiercely, sitting Kagome back down by the fire.

Kagome looked taken aback, "You've never been so opposed to Inuyasha's behavior before Sango," she observed, watching in fascination as Sango kindled the fire again. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Well, I might not agree with the way you left him, but I agree with your motivations. I suppose I should feel pity for him after these recent years, but after all he has put you through, by God if he has a fit I _will _hurt him," Sango stated protectively, poking the red hot log with more force than necessary.

Now in the silence, the only things that looped through my head were certain parts of the conversation: traveling, fighting. Oh god, fighting _things_ like the centipede demon Kagome had to face?

"I can't fight guys," I whispered in the eerie silence, sipping on my tea.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh god. Bella, you don't have to fight. You can just go back home; it's really dangerous here…"

I stood up, putting my hands on my hips defiantly. "Kagome, I have to stay here and fight. I feel like I have a connection here. I _need _to be here. Haven't you ever felt like that, like you feel so strongly about something that you're sure it's your destiny?"

Kagome's eyes glazed over in an unforgotten memory. When she came back to reality, she gave me a skeptical look.

"You obviously don't have the physical strength to fight demons, but maybe you have the spiritual strength," Kagome stated, and with that put her hand on my arm.

All of a sudden, I gasp as I feel a warmth shoot all up my arm. Looking for the source, I see Kagome's palm glow bright pink. Deep in the center of my body, it felt like a door was being unlocked, and a barrage of warmth flowed through my body, searing. I hear Kagome gasp, and my eyes snap open, even though I don't recall closing them. Kagome immediately removes her arm, and the warmth gets put behind the door again, leaving my body cold, yearning for the foreign feeling to flow through my blood.

"What? And what the hell did you just do?" I asked, Kagome still wearing a disbelieving expression across her face.

"I just sifted through your body for any signs of spiritual energy. It turns out I unlocked it. I know just from a crude glance that your powers well may match, even surpass my own. Let me tell Kaede when she gets back, she will have more insight on the situation. But, you most definitely can fight," Kagome informed me, a crease forming between her eyebrows yet again.

She turned her body towards Sango. "If we are going to fight, I'm going to need to brush up on my purifying skills, and Bella, depending on the type of spiritual power she holds, will need A LOT of training," Kagome stated, smirking.

"What do you mean type of spiritual power? So does that make me a priestess like you?" I asked, completely puzzled and dumbfounded by this prospect.

"Well, technically. Every priestess has a type of spiritual power. Kagome's is purifying, Kikyo's is protecting, and there are a lot of other varieties: dark magic, the control of the elements, and some have even said to be able to control one's will. The rarest of them all is 'warrior spiritual power' though, the last priestess to have possessed that capability was the creator of the Sacred Jewel. All spiritual powers have the same basic properties, but they are classified by the differences that make them better suited for a certain job," Sango piped, saying this all in one breath. I blink, trying to process all of this information.

Sango abruptly got up and looked up towards the sky, which showed the sun descending upon the valley, and the sky growing a purplish gold consistency, signaling the approach of sunset.

"Oh, let me get dinner ready before the boys come home," Sango muttered, grabbing a sack of rice and a clean pot. She poured water in the pot, along with a couple handfuls of rice. She also put a new stack of kindle into the fire, igniting flames.

"I'll get the fish ready," Kagome volunteered cheerfully, but did so in a fake manner. I think she was troubled by Sango's announcement of the boys' imminent arrival. Kagome grabbed fish that was recently caught and grabbed a knife, starting to gut the fish.

I looked away, not needing to see that sight. As I looked in the other direction, I noticed Sango looking peculiarly in my direction. She noticed the bump on my forehead and shook her head in disapproval.

"Now let me see that!" Sango muttered, taking my chin in her hand, studying the offensive bump from all angles. She went to the shelf of jars and pulled out a rather small jar. She dipped a clean rag in water and wiped it over my face, getting rid of the dust. When the rag passed over the bump, I flinched from the stinging it provided. When she was done washing my face, she passed it to Kagome.

"Here, wash your face a bit too," Sango suggested lightly. Kagome took it and washed the mud and tears from her face. Sango rubbed some of the balmy ointment over the bump to keep it from getting infected. Once done, we sat back around the fire.

"So Kagome, how have the last few years treated you?" Sango started conversationally.

Kagome smiled. "Okay. I resumed my schooling when I got back to my other world. I've even been out of Japan, across the ocean," she confided, simultaneously wiping off any fish residue from her hands with the rag. Sango smiled.

"Really? Across the ocean? Is that were you come from Bella?" Sango asked politely. I took no offense to it. It was obvious I was not from Japan.

"Yeah, that's where Kagome and I met," I answered.

Sango nodded, putting the fish on a skewer and mounting it over the fire, slowly but methodically rotating it to cook all sides.

After a while of chit-chatting, I hear a commotion outside. It sounded like three people were talking. I hear the clatter of steps reach near the entrance, and the flap being pulled aside.

At the doorframe, there was a young man, no older than in his early 20s. He had black hair with a brown tint in a ponytail and dull brown eyes that in the light they almost looked purple. He was obviously handsome. The man wore baggy purple clothes, sandals on his feet, and carried a staff with an ornate design at the top.

When his eyes met Sango's they brightened. But as they swept the room and laid on us, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Kagome, is that you?" he asked in a tenor voice, astonished. In disbelief, he went over and gave Kagome a tight hug.

"It is so nice to see you again," he stated quietly. He then went to pick up his staff and propped it on one of the walls. He removed his sandal, and kissed her on the cheek. Settling down next to his wife, he finally saw me and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Miroku. And what is yours, beautiful?" he asked, smiling brightly at me. I see Sango raise her hand, and hear the _whap _as Sango hits him firmly in the back of the head.

"Stupid lecherous monk. This is Bella, Kagome's friend," I hear Sango mutter. Kagome rolls her eyes, whispering something "at least he didn't ask her…". I think Miroku heard her though.

"Well, if it would please Kagome so much, then why not?" he teased. He then clasped my hands in his, and with the most sincere face asked a question.

"Miss Bella, would you bear my children?" he asked, trying what I think would be the human version of dazzling. I didn't have to react, for Kagome and Sango were already on the job, slapping and pinching until there was no tomorrow. When they were done, Miroku ran a hand lightly over his new bruises.

"Just kidding, just kidding!" Miroku chided, smiling as he rubbed the lump on the back of his head. How did I have a feeling he was used to this abuse?

Then, I could hear someone else run towards the doorway. From outside, I could hear a high-pitched, childish voice chanting, "Kagomekagomekagomekagomekagomekagomekagomekagomekagomekagomekagome…" and I heard the sound of the flap being moved aside. I gasped, not expecting what I saw.

It was a boy, but he was only about three foot, at the most. He had brilliant red hair and blue eyes. He wore colorful blue clothes like many of the villagers wore. But what caught my attention the most were his feet. Instead of human feet, they were paws, and he had a fuzzy tail on his backside. Was he a…fox demon?

This was the most I could see before he ran towards Kagome, bounding into her chest, looking like a flying red fur ball. Kagome caught the boy with an "oomph".

"Kagome! You're back!" he exclaimed, burying his head into her chest, shaking with what I assumed were quiet sobs. Kagome put her hands in his hair and started consoling him, holding him and stroking his hair methodically.

"It's okay, Shippo, I'm here. Please don't cry," she whispered, making comforting shushing sounds. He lifted his head and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"You promise? You promise you won't leave me again?" Shippo asked, hope filling his blue eyes.

Kagome looked at Sango for a second, and looked back at Shippo, and nodded slowly. "I promise I won't go away Shippo." With that, she put his head back on her chest again, and continued to stroke his back. Sango and Miroku were smiling widely, happy at Kagome's declaration. Obviously, if Kagome would make such a promise to someone she cared about dearly, she would not break it.

Still consoling Shippo, Kagome lifted her head towards Miroku, "Didn't Inuyasha go to the village with you guys?" she asked. Miroku's delirious face sobered up immediately, and he pursed his lips, obviously not wanting to say what he was about to say.

"Every day, around this time he usually goes back to the well. Assuming that your scent is now all over the well, it shouldn't be much more time until he comes back barging in," he said with a bluntness and honesty that the situation required.

Kagome's eyes bugged out of her head a little. "Really? Every day?" she asked, shocked.

"For the past two years," Sango answered wistfully. Kagome's eyes teared up, but some distant memory from the past made her face suddenly stolid, like impassive stone. I furrowed my eyebrows, frustrated that I didn't know anything about these memories that would take away her sympathy from Inuyasha.

After a minute of silence, Sango sighed in the silence. "I think the rice and the fish are ready…"she drawled, and got up, getting a crude muffin mitt, a stack of bowls, and chop sticks. Kagome handed an asleep Shippo to Miroku, and got up along with Sango, skillfully taking the skewer of fish off the fire. Sango started loading heap fills of rice in the bowls, and Kagome would delicately slide one or two fish in with the rice. When Sango passed me my bowl with a pair of chopsticks, I graciously accepted, eating the rice slowly. Shippo woke up to the smell of food, and delightfully started inhaling the food he was given.

I then heard in the distance something. "Kagome, Kagome!" it called, still too far away to discern it. Then, a few seconds later, I heard it again, but this time much more closer. Finally, I hear rumbling footsteps that were once too fast for me to follow come to a screeching halt, right outside the hut. Someone pushed the flap aside. "Ka…gome?" the person yelled, but the statement suddenly sounding like a question once they were inside.

I gasped.

It was a man around the age of Miroku, maybe a little shorter. He wore a blazing red robe, and had white hair cascading down his back. White dog ears poked out of the mass of hair on his head, and his amber eyes were directed at Kagome. His face was obviously handsome.

So, this was Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes warm and welcoming, but became impassive in that same second, stone cold. At the same time, I saw something brewing in Inuyasha's eyes: love, longing, I could not be sure, because they were all replaced in the blink of an eye, freezing. His inquisitive smile suddenly became a scowl, and he turned around, walking out of the hut, letting the flap hit the doorframe hard.

Kagome then proceeded to fill a bowl to the brim full of rice and fish, grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

"I'll be back…"Kagome drawled, walking outside, taking the path Inuyasha took to escape. My confusion became too much for me, and I followed Kagome about thirty seconds after she had gone before Sango or Miroku could protest to my actions.

I saw Kagome a little bit ahead, and I kept to the edge of the path, using the shrubbery as some camouflage.

Kagome kept walking until the path dumped us right at the sacred tree. Kagome turned around; most likely to see if anyone was following her. I dived into a rather thick bush to avoid being caught. Besides the rather uncomfortable sensation of twigs digging into my skin, I was fine. I sat down, repositioned myself, and watched.

Kagome went all the way to the trunk, and looked up into its branches.

"Inuyasha, I know you're up there," she called, cupping a hand over her mouth. When no one called back, I could hear her sigh.

"Okay, I know you won't want to talk to me. But here's your dinner, okay?" Kagome answered the silence coolly, setting down the bowl on the ground.

Just as Kagome was about to walk back onto the path, something jumped from the sacred tree and ran in front of her, with such speed there was no way it could be human.

"What are you doing here, bitch? Eh? Were you bored with your stupid little fucking world? Or were you bored with your stupid little human whore, hm? Well, guess what, I don't need you! You and your fucking little friend will just get in the way, so why don't you go the fuck home, bitch-" Inuyasha ranted, but he was cut off by the sharp _whap _of Kagome slapping him across the face.

"It's always about you, isn't it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a monotone voice, but her eyes spoke of how much his words caused her pain. Just as she was about to turn towards the path, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist roughly, spinning her around so that their faces were only a foot apart. Kagome gave a yelp of pain. I saw Inuyasha's eyes flash red.

"No, you listen! Goddamn, you've left me alone for two years, and you don't think it's about _me_?!? Well, let me tell you wench, its-" but a piercing cry cut off his rant yet again.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled, and before the blink of an eye, Inuyasha was slammed against the ground face down. Kagome stood above him, and balled her fist at her sides.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled, anger seeping into her voice, and each time Inuyasha would sink further into the ground. Finally, Kagome walked up the path again, cradling her injured wrist. I could see tears falling down her face as she ran away.

I got from my hiding place to where Inuyasha was. A little worried, I put two fingers at his neck to make sure he was still alive. Once I found a strong pulse, I walked away, running to catch up with Kagome.

Once I found my way back to the hut, I entered, along with an armful of fire wood to give myself an excuse as to why I was out for so long. In the hut, Sango was studying Kagome's wrist, which was starting to turn purple, four finger marks clearly apparent.

"Oh my God Kagome, what happened?" I asked, feigning confusion in my voice. Kagome didn't answer, as she was clenching her jaw so she wouldn't cry out in pain as Sango wound a constraint around her wrist, to keep it from swelling. Miroku was clenching his jaw for a whole other reason, his face turning pink from rage. Finally, he broke the silence.

"I swear, I am going to beat that bastard! He has _never _hurt you as a half-demon. Never! He is being a total asshole, and if he pulls another tantrum again?...gah!" Miroku raged, pacing, becoming incoherent. Sango tugged at his robe, and with pleading eyes, coaxed him to sit down. He sat back down slowly, clenching his jaw again, closing and unclosing his fist compulsively. I sat down by the fire, and made some tea like I saw Sango made it this afternoon. I passed a cup to Miroku and Sango. Shippo was fast asleep. Kagome was spacing out, catatonic. It wasn't until I shook her shoulders hard that she accepted the cup.

Moments later, someone else walked in through the door. It was an old woman in the white and red robe like I saw Kikyo wore in the dream. She had silver hair in a pony tail and an eye patch over her eye.

"Kagome? Is that you child?" she asked in a gruffly voice, that sounded like sandpaper.

Kagome sniffled. "Yes. It is so nice to see you Kaede," she greeted. Kagome then stood up and hugged Kaede. When they pulled away, Kaede noticed Kagome's bandaged wrist.

"What happened to ye child?" Kaede asked, concerned. Kagome just shook her head, silent. But Miroku spoke up.

"Inuyasha is what happened," Miroku replied, trying to keep his temper under control.

Kaede nodded her head in understanding, "It does not surprise me that after all of these years of being alone the young half demon would snap on the person who left him alone." Kaede saw Kagome's face crumple though, and added, "of course, young Kagome, ye had a very good reason to leave him."

I passed Kaede a cup of tea, at a loss of exactly what else to do. Kaede graciously accepted.

"Ah, thank ye child. Are ye one of Kagome's companions from the well? What's your name?" Kaede asked, mystified, like she didn't even know I was there until I made my presence known.

"Yes, I am. I'm Kagome's friend, Bella," I introduced, smiling.

Just as I finished my sentence, Inuyasha showed up at the doorway, his lips pursed in a tight line. He went and sat in the far corner of the hut. Miroku, still infuriated, stood up, looking like he was about to punch someone in the face. But, at the same time, Sango stood up and blocked his path to Inuyasha. She then made him sit down, coaxing him with loving words.

"Oi, what's bothering you monk?" Inuyasha asked arrogantly.

Miroku didn't speak. All he did was walk outside, not daring to even look Inuyasha's way.

Inuyasha snorted, "What did I do?" he asked sarcastically. Sango had enough of being a bystander to Inuyasha's insensitivity.

"Just shut up Inuyasha! You are making a royal ass out of yourself! And he is upset because you hurt Kagome, and in more ways than one!" Sango, seethed, blurting out the last part accidentally. She put her hand over her mouth, shocked that she let her mouth run away with her.

Inuyasha's eyes searched for Kagome's, who hid her face behind a curtain of black hair. Unfortunately, she kept her hands in her lap, making her injured wrist blatant. Kagome lifted her face to Inuyasha's gaze slowly, revealing her dull gray eyes, which were now shiny with angry tears.

Inuyasha got up and crouched in front of Kagome. As he reached out for her wrist, she snatched it away.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, slapping his hand back. Just as he was about to speak, Miroku came in and put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"How about you listen to Kagome for just once in her life and back away," Miroku piped, more like his old self.

Inuyasha looked angrily at Miroku, but did just as he instructed and went back to sitting right back in his corner, never leaving his eyes off Kagome. Miroku went to his traditional spot next to Sango.

"Have you calmed down?" Sango asked, worried about the atmosphere in the hut, which was right now tense.

Miroku smiled brightly, "Yeah, I just went hunting. But hey! At least we have rabbit for the next couple of nights! But the poor small animals, having to submit to my rage…" Miroku joked, drawing a chuckle from everyone.

Except Kagome and Inuyasha, who were still in their staring contest of epic proportions.

Kagome cleared her throat, breaking free from Inuyasha's gaze. "Kaede, Bella wants to search for jewel shards with us, so I opened up my spiritual power to see if she had any too. What I found…wasn't what I expected. Can you give a second opinion? We need to see if she is strong enough to fight," Kagome explained. All the while Kaede looked me over, as if by looking at me she could tell if I had spiritual power.

"Okay child, I will check. Bella, just relax," she warned, and then put her palm on my arm, like Kagome did. I once again gasped as I felt the warming sensation run through my body. The door once again became unlocked, and the sensation ran through my blood in a pleasant way. I noticed that after a few minutes, the feeling started to tingle. I opened my eyes and noticed that my skin was glowing. All of a sudden, Kaede did something and the door opened wider, a new barrage of power coming out from the gate.

It burned.

The fire felt like nothing I've ever felt before. I felt, powerful…almost invincible. But it burned, in a way so horrible, so terrible, it was almost incomprehensible.

"Kaede, _Kaede_…it _burns! _Please, stop the fire! Gah, no! IT BURNS!" I shouted, and almost immediately, I felt the door close, and the fire recede deep within me. I opened my eyes, and saw that my skin was still glowing. A fine layer of perspiration covered my skin, and I felt spasms in my muscles from the pain.

I looked around the hut, most people with slacked jaws. I especially noticed Inuyasha, who was in a similar situation to myself: covered in a sheet of perspiration, panting wildly, and a look of relief on his face, like he had been in the same pain I had gone through. I noticed Shippo had awakened, and he was trembling.

Kaede spoke first, before anyone of us could make the move to.

"Ye child…I don't know how to describe this. I can say that ye have the most spiritual power out of anyone I known, yet _heard _of. Ye could easily have beaten my sister Kikyo when she was alive, and, sadly, can most likely beat Kagome as of now. I know of only one person in history who could have had this much spiritual power…" Kaede trailed off, and right after this statement I could hear Miroku's gasp fill the room.

"You can't be serious! Do you really think she has as much power as Midoriko?" Miroku stated, dumb founded.

"Who's Midoriko?" I interjected, feeling totally lost for the hundredth time that day.

"Midoriko is the maker of the Sacred Jewel. She is probably one of the most powerful spiritual human beings in history. For you to be the same as Midoriko would not only be inconceivable, but improbable. Are you sure Kaede?" Miroku answered, directing the last question at Kaede.

"I am as sure of it as I am that there is a God or that the moon will always be in the sky," Kaede answered, without missing a beat.

"In fact, it is most likely probable that Bella is the incarnation of Midoriko herself," Kaede stated after a long pause, throwing more kindle into the fire.

Sango tilted his head to the side, "Now that you do mention it, their traits are uncannily similar…" he drawled, studying my facial features.

Kaede continued, "In any case, we are not sure of anything until young Bella receives the proper training."

Inuyasha, for the first time in the conversation, interjected, "Hell no! We have to head out in a few days, and we don't have time to be training Kagome's weakling friend-" he ranted, but I interrupted him.

"Excuse me? Wouldn't the quest be easier if Kagome sharpened up on her skills, so maybe you guys wouldn't have to rely on rumors all the time? Maybe we would all need the extra time. I'm sure you have been a total terrorist and have been rarely stopping for breaks. Sango and Miroku could use the extra time to rest up and maybe brush up on their fighting!" I tried to say calmly, but sounded more like shouting by the end of my rant. I was also standing up, with my hands on my hips, only a few feet away from Inuyasha.

To say that he looked enraged would be an underestimation.

But yet, he kept his mouth. Maybe what I said might've stroked a chord within him.

Finally, after a long silence after my long speech, Inuyasha spoke.

"Two weeks. I'll give everyone two weeks before we head out," he stated with such finality that it was almost indisputable.

Almost.

"But Inuyasha, surely there is no way that Bella is going to learn everything that she needs to learn about fighting within two weeks. You should know better than anyone of us that this is nearly impossible. It took Sango and me _years _of training to actually be useful in a fight!" Miroku argued, trying to be as calm as humanely possible.

"But if her power is as great as Kaede says, then maybe she'll learn fast. All I know is that she gets two weeks. If she is not ready within two weeks, then we are heading out with or without her," Inuyasha replied, and on that note, left the hut.

0.o.0

A/N: Okay, super long.

For once, I'm sorta at a loss for words. *EMOTION OVERLOAD*

Do you know how hard it is to capture Kagome/Inuyasha angst as a bystander?

Here are some links to help:

Pictures of the Inuyasha characters:

.com/inuyasha?cr=1

More pictures from deviant art:

.com/

Look at my playlist, I added more videos!

REVIEW GUYS! IT HELPS ME WRITE FASTER!


	7. Chapter 7: I Wish Our Love Could Move

A/N: Okay, since I know I've been neglecting this story lately, I thought I would give my beautiful, supa gorgeous readers a bonus chapter. Now, bonus you say? What I mean is that this was not originally in the plot line, and I was going to let Kagome explain this from Bella POV, but I rethought it and I think this scene is special enough where it deserves its own chapter. Also, I know that many people, Inuyasha and Twilight fan, are probably like "wtf?" over the past Inuyasha/Kagome confrontation in Chapter six, so I am going to give some insight on their relationship dynamics.

SOOOO… this is the scene where Kagome leaves Inuyasha, from Kagome POV. Enjoy!

This chapter's song is "You're Not Sorry" by Taylor Swift. It is a sorta wistful love song that explains Inuyasha/Kagome pairing, but this chapter makes the song really sad! So listen to it while reading!

0.o.0

*BONUS* **Chapter 7: I Wish Our Love Could Move Mountains**

_Two years ago…_

Empty. That's how I feel right now.

I should be happy, over joyous. But I'm not.

Just empty. And I have the worst headache right now.

0.o.0

We defeated Naraku about a week ago. I'm not exactly sure, I lost track of the days ever since. With the help of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother, and Kouga's wolf tribe, we were able to defeat Naraku for the last time. The final blow was a combination of Inuyasha's _wind scar_, my sacred arrow, Kikyo's sacred arrow, and a blow from Sesshomaru's sword. Miroku and Sango had helped out with defeating Naraku's incarnations and fending Naraku off, watching our backs as we aimed for certain vital spots on Naraku. We also had the strength of numbers as Kouga brought his wolf tribe of about 400 demons.

But, Naraku had almost the entire jewel, giving him a huge advantage over us.

I remember after the battle, when Inuyasha ran up and hugged me, not caring of any onlookers, or of the gore spattered on his red robe. I remember when I looked into his eyes, they did not hold the usual roughness and insensitivity that they usually held. They were wide and bright, like he was a little kid, with all pretenses gone. He held me in his arms, and spun me around, laughing.

"Kagome, we won! We finally won! We don't have to fight anymore!" Inuyasha hollered in a giddy voice. I giggled, shrieking with joy as he continued to spin us around the battle field.

I looked around the battle field, and saw that Sango and Miroku were huddled by themselves, Miroku flexing his left hand, which did not bear the wind tunnel that so long ago Naraku cursed upon his family. Now Miroku could go on and have a family, without the fear of bearing upon his children the same curse, or leaving poor Sango a widow.

Shippo was all over the place, bouncing from person to person, speaking of how happy he was that Naraku was gone. And, he kept saying, "Yeah, Naraku can burn in hell!" In any other case, I would have to reprimand him for his language, but I found that I didn't want to: it was true.

Inuyasha set us down on our feet, and I looked up into his face. His features were suddenly serious, his eyes smoldering. He raised a hand hesitantly towards my face, and cupped it around my cheek. I gasped as I felt lightning emit from his rough finger tips. Just as he was bending his face towards mine with excruciating slowness, his eyes on my lips, a voice rang out from behind us.

"Inuyasha, may I have a word with you?" it asked. We spun around, and Inuyasha immediately let go of me.

It was Kikyo, a smug expression on her face. How…usual.

Inuyasha looked at me hesitantly, and titled my chin up towards his face.

"I'll be back," he reassured, and let go, following after Kikyo into the woods.

I looked towards where they entered the woods, and couldn't help but let a tear flow down my cheek. He was about to kiss me! After two years of loving him and staying by his side, the perfect opportunity dawned on him to kiss me, and we were interrupted. I didn't know what I was feeling: disappointment, frustration, sadness. But, the most predominant was anger: anger at Kikyo for ruining the perfect moment, anger at Inuyasha for actually going with Kikyo.

"Kagome!" I heard Sango's voice from behind me ring. I turn around me to see Sango bound into my arms, hugging me like there was no tomorrow. I hugged her back, forgetting my troubles and concentrating on the present: the need to help those injured in battle, bury any casualties, purify the jewel, make a wish. Anything else could be thought about later…

Inuyasha could be thought of later.

0.o.0

Kaede's hut basically became the hospital for those in the battle. The majority of Kouga's pack had gone back up north, but the rest were either too injured to be traveling, or just hanging around to find out about celebration plans the villagers were concocting. Kaede, Sango, and I had taken over the "hospital" that was the hut, wrapping up wounds, providing food for the warriors that were still around, and such. Miroku, Shippo, and other warriors were in charge of burying the dead, which thank god, was not as many as it could've been.

Inuyasha did not show up from his rendezvous with Kikyo until a day and a half later. He came back to the village, with grime and dirt from the battle still caked unto his skin. I ran out to meet him when I saw him from the hut.

"Inuyasha! It's so good to see you home!" I welcomed, about to reach up for a hug (dirty Inuyasha or not), but Inuyasha blocked me.

"Why wouldn't I be home?" he snapped, walking past me. I blinked, not sure how to respond to this. Was this the same Inuyasha who had twirled me around the battle field? Is this the same Inuyasha who wanted to kiss me? At the thought, I teared up, but I bit my lip, willing myself not to cry.

But, with Inuyasha's super-hyped senses, he was able to smell the salty liquid in my eyes, no matter how miniscule it was. He turned around, his expression softer. He walked towards me, and hesitantly hugged me, as if he was required to.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Kagome. I'm just stressed right now…" he trailed off, looking out into the distance. I gave him one last squeeze before patting his back and withdrawing from the embrace. I didn't want to prod him for details, knowing there was the strong possibility I would probably not get an answer.

"The villagers are having a festival in celebration of Naraku's death, and then after that, we're going to make a wish on the jewel!" I piped, hoping that I sounded some bit cheery. Inuyasha smiled.

"That should be fun. So when are the lecherous monk and Sango going to get hitched?" he asked gruffly, chuckling to himself at the prospect of the two being married after so long. I laughed.

"Well, Miroku has already begun making a hut for them, and at the pace that he's going, it should be no time at all," I mused, laughing at Miroku's eagerness.

Inuyasha snorted, "The stupid letch probably just wants to get into her pants as fast as he can."

I laughed awkwardly, and looked away. Talking about our friends' future made me wonder about mine. Was I going to stay here with Inuyasha? That was a no brainer, of course I would stay. The question is whether he would take me, or take Kikyo.

As we started walking to the village together, I looked at him slyly from the corner of my eyes, and when he sensed I was looking, he looked down at me and smiled. Testing out my new found confidence, I slid an arm around his waist. In return, he put his arm around my shoulders, squeezing me to his body.

I hope we could stay like this forever: in limbo.

0.o.0

"Kagome, how about this fabric? It would look perfect on you," Sango explained. Spacing out again, I shook my head, bringing myself back to reality.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Sango?" I asked drowsily, paying closer attention to my surroundings now. We were in the local dress-shop, and the owners offered graciously to make us custom kimonos for the village festival, being "heroes" and all.

"I said that the green fabric would look good on you…are you okay? Wasn't kimono shopping your idea from the beginning?" Sango inquired teasingly. I laughed.

"Oh yeah! I'm just nervous about the next few days," I explained leaving it there.

"Don't worry so much. I'm sure everything with the jewel will turn out okay," Sango reassured, turning back to the fabric, muttering about which one would go with her complexion.

I haven't even thought about the jewel until Sango brought it up. In the past couple of days, Inuyasha has popped up into my mind constantly. He has been seeing Kikyo all week, and it was like a repeat of when he went to see Kikyo the day after the battle, but all week: he would snap at me in some mundane way, and then he would feel bad about it and make it up to me someone. All this week we had rarely squabbled.

I smelled a rat. Of course, I didn't tell anyone. I didn't tell anyone of my concerns of Inuyasha either, because I felt totally selfish. What sort of person would linger on their future so much, when the future of something much more important was on the line, like the sacred jewel?

"Is there anything I can do for you ladies?" the shop keeper asked.

"Yes, could you make two summer kimonos out of these?" Sango asked politely, pointing out the different fabrics and how she wanted them to be put together. The shopkeeper nodded, and grabbed her sewing kit, telling us to come back later in the day before dinner.

When we returned, the seamstress had developed two crude kimonos, but before she could continue alterations and complete them, she needed to fit us into them. As I slid into mine, I noticed the material that Sango had picked out for me. The top fabric was a dark green with flowers and birds etched onto silk. A beautiful red sash kept my kimono closed, and on the inside, the fabric was a light blue with cherry blossoms. I gasped.

"Sango-chan, this fabric is absolutely gorgeous!" I cooed. Sango smirked.

"I told you so! You should let me be your personal shopper from now on," Sango ranted, prideful in her correct choice of fabric.

As I stood in front of the mirror the seamstress provided, I noticed how the green brought out my tan skin, and the blue lining brought out my bluish-gray eyes.

'_Maybe when Inuyasha sees me in this, he'll forget all about Kikyo, and we'll be able to live happily ever after…'_ but I stopped any other thoughts such as this from forming. The whole notion was my strongest hope, but realistically, it was also the most unrealistic outcome.

0.o.0

'_Finally, the day of the festival has arrived!' _I thought to myself as I stretched on my futon in Kaede's hut. The sun was over the horizon, and based on my educated guess, it must have been around nine o'clock. I woke up Sango, picked up my toiletries and a fresh change of clothes, and we walked over to the hot springs together, so we could get clean for tonight.

I peeled off my clothes quickly, and hopped into the water, the warmth bringing me some reprieve after being in the cool summer morning air. After shampooing and conditioning my hair, I combed it. Shaving everything I think needed to be shaved, I hopped out of the water, and dried myself off with a towel.

I put on a clean priestess robe that Kaede had lent me, and putting on modern flip flops (wooden sandals still haven't quite met my fancy yet), I headed out to a meadow I had discovered a while ago close to the Sacred Tree.

I lay down on the fine soft grass, and toyed with some of the wild flowers that bloomed around me. I looked up towards the sky, which was a brilliant blue, dotted with wisps of white. I sighed, knowing I would never be in such a place as this meadow in the modern era. They sky was never this crisp, the grass never this green. And the noise, being in Tokyo, was horrendous. Back home, there was always something to do, some goal that had to be met, which always had to be done in the fastest way possible. But here, everyone took their time, for there was no hurry. Everyone believed that what needed to get done would be done in due time.

I fiddled with a bright red flower, toying with its petals. Sometimes, I think I was born in the wrong era. As soon as I found my bearings in this era, I have loved every moment. It seems that the pieces deep inside me suddenly connected, and I finally felt whole, like I was actually _home. _

Of course, this could be due to a certain stubborn half demon.

I sighed again, dropping the flower at my side, and reached for my neck, where the precarious pink jewel hung. I moved it up towards the light, where it glistened, finally whole. The pink of the orb swirled around, and as I pushed a slight amount of purifying energy through the jewel, the swirls moved furiously, and the sacred jewel emitted a white glow. Done toying with it, I stopped emitting purifying energy, and released it. Throughout the past two years, I have learned to control my spiritual powers with such precision it could be a match for even Kikyo's skill.

Once the jewel hung motionless around my neck, I looked back up towards the sky, perching my arms behind my head.

What will happen to me once the jewel is complete? Naraku's words during the battle seeped into my consciousness once again, mustering a once forgotten fear.

"_What will you do in this era once the jewel is done, dear Kagome? You will have no purpose in this world: not in this world, or that world beyond the well. I know you need this jewel just as much as __**I **__need it…"_

I shivered, his words striking a chord within all my irrational fears. Was I really just born into this world just to piece back together the jewel? Once the jewel was gone from this world, was I destined to be once again to fate's cruel hands?

As I rolled over on my side to reach for another flower to study, I noticed someone perched on the branches of the Sacred Tree, and I gasped, poising my body in the fight or flight position.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" I asked, my hand flying over my over-exerted heart. Inuyasha just scowled, scratching behind his head nervously.

"N-nothing, I was just here to make sure you didn't lose the jewel, 'cause I knew you would…" Inuyasha muttered, winding his arms through his sleeves. I brush off his sorry excuse, and patted the grass next to me.

"Sit down with me, Inuyasha," I requested, mustering up some cheerfulness, a deep contrast to my brooding thoughts.

Within two seconds, he was sitting next to me, cross-legged and poised in a typical Inuyasha-esque pose.

"Keh, what do you want to do?" Inuyasha asked, but without the usual hostility, warmth seeping into his voice. I lay down, putting my hand on his shoulder and dragging him down to lay next to me.

"What are we doing Kagome?" he asked a bit impatiently, like a little kid. I smiled.

"We're looking at this beautiful summer sky," I explained, humming to myself an old folk tune as I grabbed another flower and counted the petals. Inuyasha shrugged.

"What's so special about it? It looks like any other dumb ol' sky…" Inuyasha dismissed, but stayed close to me.

"Don't you see it? Doesn't the sky look so much bluer, and the clouds more majestic? Hm, how about we play a game? You have to say whatever you think a cloud looks like. Like that one, I think it looks like… a swan!" I shouted, pointing up to a particularly fluffy cloud. I subtly rested my forehead on his shoulder, and I could hear him take a large gulp.

"B-but this game is dumb!" Inuyasha protested, but made no motion to move my head.

"Please Inuyasha? I promise it will be fun!" I pouted, sticking my bottom lip out slightly. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably.

"Feh, fine, only if ya stop whining about it!" Inuyasha conceded huffily, resting his cheek on my hair.

"Ummm…that one looks like Shippo, right after you push him into a river. See? How it's all puffy and big?" he pointed out, in a nonchalant tone. I sighed.

"Can't you think of anything better Inuyasha?!?" I asked, a bit flabbergasted at his thought process.

We came up with a few more, and took turns at laughing at each other for the other's description. The one I laughed most at was when Inuyasha claimed that one of the clouds looked like a hand mark that Sango usually put on Miroku's face when he touched her butt.

"You can't be serious!" I trilled, laughing at the similarities of the cloud and his description

"Oi, doesn't it look like that? Nah, look, it's like a perfect replica!" he argued, pointing at the offending cloud profusely. I propped myself up on my elbow, resting my chin on his chest so I could look at his face.

"I think you're crazy," I teased, resting a hand right on his chest. Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he tensed underneath my body, but then he relaxed, and smiled. Wondering why he did that, I looked at our situation and saw that in fact I had put ourselves in a rather compromising position if anyone were to walk in on us.

All of a sudden, I felt Inuyasha's arm around my waist, and instead of pushing me away, he pulled me tighter to his body.

"I'm not crazy…"he defended, at the same time brushing a lock of hair behind my ear. He then took a flower that I had set aside on the ground and put it in my hair delicately, letting his hand linger. I stared back, entranced with his eyes. Then, with one sudden movement, I moved my whole body over him, and he put both of his hands on my hips. I then resumed our previous activity, resting my chin on his chest, looking back into his eyes, which probed my eyes, like he _liked_ what he was looking at.

God, I was so in love with this boy-well, man in reality. I remember Inuyasha told me that he was over 200 years old, including the time that he was pinned to the tree. And he was only 17! He told me that demons did not age much, and even though his brother Sesshomaru looked like he was in his early 20s, he was over a millennium old. I wonder if demons were considered "immortal". Would that make them untouchable? Many cultures often labeled a compassionate relationship between mortals and immortals as taboo: impossible, unattainable, and even deadly. Were Inuyasha and I doomed from the beginning?

I continued to look into his eyes, hoping to convey all my woes without having to voice them and embarrass myself. I studied the amber hue of his eyes, which were warm, even melting. I remember when we first journeyed together, whenever I snuck a peek up into his eyes, they were always frozen, glassy, unmoving. Like he couldn't let anyone in, or that he couldn't even trust me, a mere human girl. But, over time, his eyes started grow life back into them. Maybe not as a bystander, but from any of his companions, you could surely note the difference.

I then continued to study the rest of his face: his incredibly long eyelashes, the white bangs falling into his eyes, the slight freckles on the bridge of his nose, his pink lips. Once I met his gaze again, he smiled a rare toothy smile that I've only seen once. And that was when he talking about _Kikyo. _

I smiled back, sadly. If only Naraku had not pin Kikyo and Inuyasha against each other fifty years ago. Inuyasha would never have been pinned to the tree, and Kikyo would still be alive, not walking around in a clay body, only fueled on the souls of dead woman and her own anger against Inuyasha. They would have children. Inuyasha would have made a wish on the jewel, a wish to be human, and he and Kikyo would be grandparents, wrinkly and living in the same hut, together until the day they died…

Inuyasha looked at my glistening eyes and sorrowful expression, and immediately frowned. But, to avoid questions, I just smile back, expertly removing any traces of sorrow from my face. I run my hand up his chest to the rosary around his neck and rest my head back down on his chest. After a few moments, I feel fingers rake through my hair comfortingly and I close my eyes, reveling in the sensation.

But then, I heard the sound of rustling, and someone tumbled from the forest into the clearing.

"Inuyasha? Inu-? Oh, whoa, sorry!" I heard in front of us from no other than Miroku, who was currently shielding his eyes.

"Ummmm, Inuyasha, some of the men need help setting up, and Kagome, Sango told me to tell you to go home so you guys can get ready. That's about it…I'll be leaving about now," Miroku announced awkwardly, and turned around, brusquely walking back to the village. He forgot the minor detail that he was still covering his eyes, and ran smack into a tree. This being too much for me to handle, I roll off Inuyasha's body, my body being consumed with laughter.

"Oi monk, it's not what it looks like! We were just talking!" Inuyasha exclaimed, now up on his feet, waving his hands wildly.

"Sure, well I best be on my way now, you too can resume with your 'talking'," Miroku hurriedly amended, waving off Inuyasha's accusations.

"No, it is NOT what it looks like…" Inuyasha trailed off, following hot on Miroku's heels as Miroku fled down the hill.

I resumed my original position in my meadow and looked up at the clouds, not thinking about anything in particular. For some reason, I was calm. The phrase of "the calm before the storm" popped into my mind, but I quickly forgot about it.

'_Oh shoot! Sango is waiting for me!' _I suddenly recalled, and sprung up on my feet, speeding towards the village.

Hey, at least life is never boring!

0.o.0

"Hold still Kagome-chan!" Sango exclaimed, tugging my hair down my back with unnecessary force, leaving my scalp tender.

"Sorry Sango. I'm just nervous, is all," I reply distractedly, grabbing the hand mirror to help me apply rogue on my lips. Looking too red and audacious for my semi-pale face, I wipe it off with the back on my hand and pull out a tube of modern pink lip gloss I had brought over and apply it to my lips. I see in my reflection Sango take out the two ribbons, select sections of my hair, and start making bows. Finally, after fiddling with the hem of my kimono anxiously, I feel Sango's hands leave my hair and I sigh in relief.

"Done," Sango announces proudly, and then stands up in her kimono, pulling me up with her. She then takes the mirror out of my hand, and holds it a decent distance away. Sango has her hair in a bun at the nape of her neck elegantly, and I have my hair down, cascading over my shoulders and down my back expertly. We both have minimal make up on and Sango wears a pale pink and purple kimono while I have on my green and red kimono. I shift uncomfortably, for unfortunately, I could not forgo the wooden sandals and now had them on my feet, along with an itchy pair of socks.

Holding Sango's hand, I walk out of the hut and head for the village square, where the banquet was being held.

Almost all the villagers were there already there and sitting down at a long table. A table off to the side contained a delectable of food, including pig, chicken, fish, rice, fruits, and sweets such as candied oranges. I smack my lips, my body craving the luxury of fatty foods after a diet of white rice and bland fish.

I grab a plate and a pair of chopsticks and start loading food unto my plate. Once I was sure I had enough food, I walked towards the table, hoping to spot Miroku and Inuyasha. I saw Miroku's hand shoot up in the air near the front of the table.

"Kagome-sama! Sango! We have some seats!" Miroku called out, still waving his hand in the air flamboyantly, as if we were little kids. I grab Sango's arm and quickly sashay over to the front of the table.

"Arigatou Miroku-kun," I thank, placing my food on the table. I let Sango sit next to Miroku, and sat on Sango's other side. I kneel down, and notice a tremendously large plate of food next to me and snort.

"I assume Inuyasha is sitting next to me," I state sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Miroku peels his attention away from Sango's face and looks in my direction.

"Yep, he just went to the pub to get a bottle of sake with Kouga-kun. But I recommend you don't drink the sake, Kagome-sama. Now that I know what you do with Inuyasha sober, I don't want to know the inappropriate things you would do with him intoxicated," Miroku said gingerly.

My face turned totally pink, and Sango turned towards me, her mouth agape.

"And what exactly were you and Inuyasha doing?" Sango inquired louder than necessary, and I put a hand over her mouth in order to keep her from speaking any more. Before she could continue, I heard from behind me a squabble.

"Stupid mangy wolf, you are not-" Inuyasha argued, but was cut off by his own gasp as he made eye contact with me. My cheeks turned rosy immediately as I sat under his hot gaze.

"Kagome…" he breathed, and was about to continue, but Kouga lunged in front of me unto one knee and clasp my hands between his.

"My dear Kagome, you are simply radiant tonight! Not that you always aren't, but you are nothing less of a goddess tonight, with how that kimono brings out the blue in your eyes or accommodates tastefully your beautiful body-" Kouga gushed complementary, but he was cut off by Inuyasha grabbing him from behind.

"Oi wolf, just shaddup and go sit at your seat! Sheesh, I thought I was going to lose my appetite listening to you babble away," Inuyasha exclaimed, but with less force than necessary. Come to think of it, Inuyasha was becoming a big softy now…

Wait, did he really just say what I thought he just said?!?

"Inuyasha, si-" I muttered, about to send Inuyasha to hell on _my _terms, but he covered my mouth just in time.

"Don't. Even," he warned, and as I looked up into his face, about to give him a piece of my mind, but I froze, my eyes locked on his form.

Inuyasha had taken a bath, washing the smudges of dirt that usually adorned his face from work. His long white hair actually looked tame and combed. His fire kimono had been washed, and looked bright red. On his feet, he wore socks and sandals like everyone else, which shocked me especially, because he hated shoes with the same intensity he hated Kouga.

Inuyasha actually looked…good?

"Whatcha staring at Kags?" Inuyasha asked gruffly as he kneeled down to sit next to me, setting down the bottle of sake. I quickly avert my gaze, and pick up my chopsticks.

"Nothing. Just…nothing," I amended, smiling up at his face. I saw his eyes cloud over a bit, and chuckle, turning back to my plate. Inuyasha shakes his head, as if to keep him from spacing out, and opens the bottle with his claw, pouring sake for him and I, then passing the bottle down the table.

"No sake for you Kagome-sama!" I heard Miroku shout, and his hand shot across the table to grab my glass. But, before he could reach it, I snatched it up and poured it in my mouth, downing the whole cup. I coughed, the burning sensation becoming unsettling.

Miroku laughed nervously. "Poor Kagome-sama. But do not fear, my friend! We will help you with your problems, whether it's sex or alcohol addiction," he declared openly, making valiant gestures.

I saw Inuyasha's eyes grow into saucers. "_NANI_?!?" Inuyasha and I fumed at the same time. Sango stared at all of us disbelievingly.

"I can't believe any one of you!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up into the air, but then proceeded to whap Miroku on the back of the head repeatedly.

"Ouch, ouch! Is this what I get for trying to help out friends, _kami_?!?" Miroku asked, obviously disheartened. Shippo spoke out for the first time that evening.

"I am surrounded by idiots," Shippo muttered, and the turned back to his task of coloring with some of the younger wolf demons that stayed behind for the party.

We ate our meal, talking with some of the wolf demons who had stayed behind, laughing and drinking merrily. Throughout the meal, I would look at Inuyasha from the corner of my eye coyly, only to see him keeping to himself, stuffing himself with seconds and thirds of food. Around eight at night, various musicians from the village gathered together and strike up a tune, drawing onlookers to a section of land lit up with different colored lanterns that I assumed was the dance floor. My mood immediately brightened.

"Sango-chan, let's dance!" I pipe, quickly grabbing her arm, leading her towards the dance floor, where a congregation of people was already forming. Many of the girls from the village were doing the same, as Sango and I, as the boys stood off to the side, awkwardly twiddling their thumbs. Only once and a while would a boy actually get the nerve to ask a girl to dance. I now understood that the phenomenon was universal, unfortunately.

After a couple of songs, to which Sango had to teach me the steps to, a song came on that I recognized. I let out a squeal of glee as I expertly twirled to the beat, the steps engraved into my brain after many years of cultural festivals from the modern age. I feel someone tap my shoulder from behind, and my heart skipped a beat, in hope that maybe Inuyasha had worked up the courage to ask me to dance. To my disappointment, it was not the dog demon who sat in front of me, but Kouga.

"Kagome, may I have this dance?" he asked nervously, which was surprising from Kouga. I smiled, happy at how sweet he was acting.

"Sure," I replied, and I took his hand, leading him out to the middle. As Kouga fumbled through the steps, I taught him how to move and exactly what to do. I was actually having fun, and Kouga was enjoyable company overall.

"Thank you for the dance. Maybe you can show me how to dance another time tonight?" he asked, the song dwindling to an end.

"That would be nice Kouga-kun! You are a very pleasant dance partner," I exclaimed, smiling brightly. A bit worn out from dancing myself, I head back to the table where Inuyasha was sitting, hoping to take a sip of water quick. As I near the table, I see Inuyasha face clearly, his expression dark as he clenched and unclenched his jaw.

I sat down, and grabbed a glass to drink and realized too late that is was sake. I sputtered again from the sensation, and then grimace, finally ready to address the current problem.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? How about we go dance?" I asked sweetly, hoping that I can lift his mood. He shook his head side to side slowly, almost smiling.

"It doesn't look like you need me. The mangy wolf is probably a better dancer than me," he leered huffily, crossing his arms.

I reeled from his exclamation. "Are you trying to say something?" I stated calmly, narrowing my eyes at Inuyasha.

"Ya looked pretty happy dancing with _him, _and I wouldn't want to ruin your night by parting you with your wolf lover," he replied sarcastically with more bite in his tone. His words felt like a slap across the face.

"What are you talking about? Kouga-kun is a friend-" I defended, but Inuyasha cut me off.

"Are ya blind Kagome, or just stupid? He had his putrid hands all over you-"

"That's how you dance to the song! You are being irrational, Kouga-kun did nothing inappropriate of the sort!" I cut him off with, my face reddening with anger. He was one more accusation from a sitting!

"Whatever Kagome," he muttered, getting up to walk towards the edge of the forest. I look back towards my cup of sake, downing the rest of the content, knowing I was going to need it.

I went back to the dance floor, determined to not let Inuyasha spoil my night. But after an hour of dancing, I concluded that my mind was drifting back to Inuyasha too much, and I set forth to set things right.

I went to the bar, hoping to find Miroku so I could maybe squeeze some information on where Inuyasha could be.

He was at the bar with Kouga and the rest of the wolf demon, drinking up a storm. Miroku only appeared a bit buzzed, so maybe he could be useful after all.

"Miroku-kun, do you know where Inuyasha ran off to exactly?" I asked, stopping him from taking another gulp of sake. He smiled.

"Well, if it isn't Kagome-sama! Inuyasha you say? Hmmmmm…. I saw some soul catchers earlier, if that helps…bloody idiot…" he rambled, but I stopped listening after "soul catchers".

There is only one person that could possibly be.

I immediately ran out of the bar, taking off my sandals and socks to increase my speed. I sprinted back in the direction of Kaede's hut, running down the path to the Sacred Tree. Sure thing, I see soul catchers in the canopy of the trees. When I was near the clearing of the Sacred Tree, I dodge to behind a tree to make sure Kikyo and Inuyasha wouldn't see me.

They were sitting on the roots of the Sacred Tree, talking intimately. Luckily, they were speaking loud enough for me to hear from my hiding place.

"…it's just I can't believe it! I don't know why Kagome danced with him, and not only that but _defended _him," Inuyasha ranted, and I huffed, rolling my eyes at how upset he was by it.

"If you went to hell with me, then you wouldn't have to worry about my incarnation's treacherous ways anymore. We could finally be together the way we hoped to be," Kikyo declared softly, cupping Inuyasha's cheek with her hand soothingly.

Inuyasha didn't make a move to push away her hand. "I dunno…this doesn't feel right. Maybe we weren't meant to be with each other. Have ya ever thought of that?" Inuyasha mused sentimentally, with more softness than I have ever seen him with.

Kikyo let go of Inuyasha and stood up, her back facing Inuyasha. "Do you love me Inuyasha?" she asked simply, and I gasped silently, knowing this was the moment of truth. She looked behind her towards Inuyasha with cold, calculating eyes.

He hesitated, his eyes hazed with doubt. Then, he opened his mouth and said quietly, "Without a doubt."

I think my world has shattered.

Love, life, meaning: all shattered in one second.

Tears clouded my vision. Why didn't I run away right now? Why was I torturing myself? But as I told my legs to move, they refused and all I could do was sit there, my hands clenching into the tree bark uncomfortably.

"Then be with me! Follow your promise through and follow me to the pits of hell. Fate plays no hand there, all the bitterness from fifty years ago can disappear, don't you see?" Kikyo pleaded, her voice playing more emotion in it than I have ever seen.

Inuyasha got up, walking towards Kikyo. "That's easy for you to say. You're dead, with nothing to lose, but I am alive and about to sacrifice my life-" he reasoned, but was cut off as Kikyo slammed herself into his chest, hugging him with all her might.

"Please Inuyasha? Please?" Kikyo begged, her voice wavering as if on the bridge of tears. Inuyasha made no move to respond, but he wrapped his arms around her small frame, hugging her close. He rested his cheek on the top of her head in a tender embrace as he has done with me a few times.

This was my breaking point. I can't bear this…

Trembling, I unlatched my sore fingers from the bark and _forced _my numb legs to move. I gain momentum, and before I know it, I am sprinting down the path, heading directly to Kaede's hut. Tears fall down my face in a torrential flood, the sadness threatening to overwhelm me.

There was always the threat that I would lose to Kikyo, but never had it become so real until this moment.

The battle was over. Kikyo was the victor. There was no debate.

I enter the hut hastily, gathering everything I recognized as mine and stuffing it into my oversized backpack. I tear out a few sheets of loose leaf from a random notebook in my backpack, and write a note to each of my friends: Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, and even Kouga. I place them in a place where I'm sure that they will see them, and walked out of the hut, taking one last time to absorb a place where I have grown up so much in.

It was time to go back home.

I walked back towards the well slowly, each step more painful than the last. My self-loathing increased tenfold the more I walked. I pulled sutras out of a pocket from my backpack and slip it into my kimono for safe keeping. I had the strongest premonition that I was going to run into Inuyasha before I went home, and they would probably come in handy. The last thing I needed was for him to follow me down the well, trying to convince me to come back with him.

I had been fighting _for _him for the past two years, and now it was time to fight for myself. I used to think they were the same thing, but Inuyasha's confession has changed the rules. Or maybe those were always the rules, and I was too blind to know them. Inuyasha's right, I am stupid.

Finally, I have reached the clearing with the well in the center. As I walk through the meadow, I pick a flower and put it in my hair, hoping that this would be my last memento of the feudal era, and of the blue skies and green pastures I have so loved. When I reached the well, I stroked the polished wood that Inuyasha fixed up. Only thinking of his name brings another round of tears, and I choke because of the combination of the burning sensation in my chest and the tears slowly suffocating me.

I throw my backpack down the well, and begin to paste sutras onto the well, sealing them with as much purification energy as I could, so Inuyasha could in no way pass through the well. Just as I finished with the last one, I hear a voice ring through the clearing.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Inuyasha asked, sounding as if he was only on the fringe of the meadow. His voice clears my head of emotions immediately surprisingly, and I stop crying, wiping my cheeks with back of my hand.

"I'm going back home," I simply state, my voice quivering from the amount of crying I had done.

"Going? But the festival…" Inuyasha asked confusingly, but he stops when I turn to face him, my eyes red from crying.

"God Kagome, what happened? What's going on?" he asked running over to me, totally clueless to the circumstances surrounding my mourning.

I shook my head, trying to not look at him. "Everything. I just can't take it anymore. I'm done with what I was supposed to do, the jewel is in our hands. I can stop troubling everyone and go home," I said slowly in a monotone voice.

"But what about wishing on the jewel?" Inuyasha asked frantically, fishing for an excuse to extenuate my stay.

"Kikyo can do that probably better than I do that. In fact, you would probably prefer she did it," I stated, spitting the last part at him.

"What if I want _you _to wish on it, not _Kikyo_?" Inuyasha drawled, holding onto my shoulders tightly as if I was about to disappear. My temper was on thin ice, and I exploded.

"Oh for God's sake! Let me be Inuyasha! I know all that you just said, hell, everything that you have ever said to me was a lie! I am a SHARD DETECTOR. THAT IS ALL I'LL EVER BE TO YOU," I shouted, pushing him roughly off me. My impassive façade finally broke, and two hot tears slid down my face. I turn around, about to jump into the well, but Inuyasha caught my wrist, gently reprimanding me, pulling me close to him.

"But…what if you aren't just a shard detector? What if you mean more?" Inuyasha asked frantically, grabbing my chin so I would look at him. I tilt my head to the side, keeping my eyes closed as tears spill down faster and faster. I shake my head, not allowing myself to believe his words.

"I-I…love you Kagome," Inuyasha nearly shouted, as if it would make the words sound true. I snap my eyes open, and my sorrow takes the steering wheel. My knees collapse, and Inuyasha sits down with me, his gaze never wavering.

"B-but, why now Inuyasha? Why!?! You knew I doubted myself time and time again, feeling doubtful about whether I was being compared to Kikyo or not, and _you never said it_!" I whisper, tears continuing to fall.

He continued to gaze at my face, formulating exactly why he hadn't said the words before.

"I thought actions spoke louder than words," he concluded, his molten gaze pulling me in. My stubbornness snapped me out of it, and my anger came back to haunt me.

"But you love Kikyo. You're going to hell with her. I lost Inuyasha, so could you stop taunting me with your false words of endearment?" I asked glaring at him. Inuyasha reeled as if I had slapped him.

"Excuse me?" he asked flatly, clearly trying to hold back some sort of emotion.

"I saw the whole thing, Inuyasha. According to my knowledge Inuyasha, you can't love two people at once," I whisper, tears welling up in my eyes again. Inuyasha didn't miss a beat though.

"How much did you see?" he asked concerned. I smirk. Typical Inuyasha to be more worried about saving his ass than anyone else.

I laughed harshly. "I saw _everything. _So I would appreciate if you didn't lie anymore and let me go," I stated in monotone again, gesturing to his grip on my hands. He let my hands go out of shock, and I wasted no time, getting up and headed towards the well. But, I was stopped yet again by Inuyasha's hand on my shoulder.

"But I'm _not _lying! Kagome…" Inuyasha trailed off, looking afraid to say the next part. He pulled something out of his pocket, which looked like a small gold chain with a locket on it. He slid it around my neck.

"What is this Inuyasha?" I asked wearily, prepared to make a run for the well. Inuyasha took a large gulp.

"Souta told me in your time that men usually gave their women rings if they were going to marry them. And I couldn't find a ring, so…" he drawled off, his ears on his head drooping. I gasped.

"You didn't…" I whispered. Inuyasha bent down and pressed his forehead against mine.

"It'll take a while to build a hut, but I think with some help we can have a wedding soon," he stated simply.

I cry, absolutely touched. "But what about Kikyo?" I asked before I could allow false hope of a future with Inuyasha.

"What about her?" Inuyasha asked coyly, clearly not wanting to answer the question. I scowled.

"Why can't you make a decision about who you want? Is it going to be Kikyo or me, Inuyasha? Pick now before my heart gets broken more than it needs to be!" I exclaimed, putting my hands on my hips.

Inuyasha opens his mouth several times as if to say something, but he closes it, remaining silent. His lack of an answer proving to be all the evidence I need, I slip the Sacred Jewel from around my neck and walk towards him.

"Inuyasha?" I asked softly to make sure I had his full attention. He looked down at me and before I could chicken out, I kissed him.

It was nothing erotic, it was a closed-mouthed kiss that lasted no longer than a couple of seconds. Inuyasha was too shocked by my boldness to respond, luckily.

"I love you Inuyasha. So, _so _much. And I'm probably never going to love anyone else. But your happiness means the world to me," I declared softly, and before he could speak, I slipped the jewel into his hand.

"If she's what you want, wish her back to life. I will no longer stand in the way of your happiness. Please don't worry of me. I love you," I assure, closing his fingers so that they engulfed the jewel. I kiss his knuckle, and dash back towards the well, not daring to look back.

I stand on the ledge and jump in, expecting to hit bottom, but someone grabs my wrist, leaving me suspended midair. I see Inuyasha's hand around my delicate wrist, and feel wetness sprinkling on the top of my head.

Inuyasha was _crying. _

"P-please, Kagome, don't leave me, please," Inuyasha plead without shame, his tears quickly sliding down his cheeks. I knew this last image of Inuyasha would always haunt me, but I had to do what was right for not only Inuyasha, but for me.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I love you," I whisper, and I concentrated all my spiritual energy on my wrist. Inuyasha let out a yelp of pain and was forced to let go of my wrist because of the burning it caused him. My feet hit the bottom of the floor, and the blue light engulfed me, transporting me back to my time.

I was home. And I could never go back.

0.o.0

A/N: _EMOTIONAL…OVERLOAD –again-. God, this chapter is making me depressed, lol. I hope all you Inuyasha fans liked it. I have heard many complaints on the Inuyasha/Kagome pairing, and on how much Inuyasha was a jerk-off in the last chapter. Understandable, yes. But I hope this chapter revealed a much more thoughtful/sensitive side of Inuyasha who is actually tender. Geez, I hope Inuyasha wasn't too OOC here…0.o_

_I gave Kagome a dose of feminism in here, which me likey. Woo Kagome for standing up for herself! ___

_But, I hope you can see the reason for the Inuyasha/Kagome tension in chapter six, lol._

_Okay, done rambling. (This is sad, it's a Friday night and I'm at home writing 17 pages…-mega sigh-)._

_**REMEMBER, THE MORE REVIEWS, THE MORE WILLING I AM TO SIT AT HOME AND WRITE!!!**_

_Love (as always :]),_

_The Pink Panda17_

_P.S. Since this was Kagome POV, I used a lot more Japanese terminology. And the reason for Miroku calling Kagome "Kagome-sama" (which in Japanese culture is used to address someone older than you) is that in the English dub of Inuyasha, Miroku calls Kagome "Miss Kagome", which I translate to "Kagome-sama". Towards the end of the series, he starts dropping the respectful endings and calls her "Kagome", but doing the sama was just too much fun!_

_P.S.S. The suffix "chan" is another respectful ending usually referring to a friend or close acquaintance (and usually among girls, I don't hear a lot of guys say it to other guys, lol)_


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome to Hell

_This chapter is inspired by the song "Swim In Silence" by Paramore (you can't find it on iTunes because it's from their demo CD, but I think you can find it on limewire… ;)_

_Enjoy!_

0.o.0

**Chapter 8: Welcome to Hell**

I woke up to the noise of birds chattering outside and the distant rooster calls from the village. I roll back over on the futon Kagome and I shared, hoping that I wasn't really in the Feudal Era and that I was just having a weird dream again. But, the fresh air saturates my skin like a blanket, and I see the cubbies on the wall next to me and sigh. I sit up and stretch my arms, my joints reveling in relief from being cramped up on the small futon.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were already awake, and Sango was making breakfast. When they notice I am awake, they smile.

"Good morning Miss Bella," Miroku greets softly. I smile.

"Good morning everyone! Just a second…" I whisper cheerfully, and on that queue, I push Kagome off the futon unto the cold wooden floor. It was pretty cruel, but I have learned the hard way that Kagome was almost immune to my wake up calls.

"EEP!" Kagome shrieks, her eyes popping open immediately. Noticing my cross-legged position on the futon, she glares over at me and moves to sit by Sango near the fire pit.

But, I think I should have held back on waking up Kagome, because a few seconds later, Inuyasha barges in.

"Oi, what's wrong? Is someone dying or sumethin'?" Inuyasha asked gruffly, crouching in front of Kagome, as if looking for injuries. He grabs her bandaged wrist, which was resting daintily on her lap, roughly as if looking for further damage. Kagome let out a short howl of pain and slapped away Inuyasha's hands

"Inuyasha sit," Kagome mutters calmly, seething at Inuyasha's thick-headedness. Sango wordlessly hands Kagome a bowl of rice, to which Kagome thanks gratefully. I get up from my position on the futon and sit next to Kagome, ravenously devouring the bowl of rice Sango passed my way. By this time, Inuyasha has recovered from his sitting spell.

"Bitch, whatcha do that for?" Inuyasha spits Kagome's way arrogantly. Kagome rolls her eyes.

"That was for being overbearing, so why don't you SIT-" Kagome enunciated the word "sit", to which Inuyasha was sent straight to the floor boards for, "and stop being an ass."

I could hear a string of muffled curses from Inuyasha's spot on the floor and I laughed. I noticed Sango visibly winced.

"Hey Kagome-chan, when you want to sit Inuyasha, could you do it outside? I don't think poor Kaede's hut could take much," she explained, picking up a few items that were knocked off the shelves due to the ruckus. Kagome covered her mouth, thoroughly embarrassed by her behavior.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I promise to say the 's' word outside for now on," Kagome promised just as Inuyasha sat up. He glared harshly at Kagome for a few seconds, then "hmphed" and sat next to Miroku, far away from Kagome. Sango, after passing a bowl of rice to Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha, decided to break the tense atmosphere.

"So Kagome, Bella, what are your plans for today?" Sango inquired, grabbing the pot of tea carefully from above the fire.

Kagome swallowed her mouthful of bland rice and answered immediately, as if she had been thinking this over. "I think Bella and I should head back through the well, pick up some supplies, and get changed first…" she explained, gesturing to our scad apparel of small denim shorts and a tank top.

Miroku looked appreciatively at our choice of clothes, and Inuyasha's eyes slightly widened, awestruck, but then he became indifferent again. Sango, noticing Miroku's gaze, whapped him hard on the back of the head, and he came out of it, gingerly rubbing the sore spot.

Kagome continued, "…And then when we come back, I was thinking that Kaede could work with us on our spiritual skills? It will only take us two hours tops to get the proper supplies, so we'll be back by lunch. Plus, I got to explain to mom about being in this side of the well for a while."

Sango nodded her head happily. "I think that is an excellent idea! Miroku and I are going to head back to my village to see how Kohaku's doing, so we'll be back in a day or two. He can get awfully lonely there sometimes."

"How is your brother Kohaku doing?" Kagome gushed excitedly, her face lighting up like a light bulb.

"He is doing just fine. We visit him every two months or so, and Kirara-" Sango gestures to the cat-like creature next to her, petting it's thick fur soothingly, "often flies out to the village and checks up on him. He's also grown to be friends with Sesshomaru's companion, Rin, who visits him as often as she can," Sango proudly announced. Kagome smiled.

I blinked. I learned to just accept things and not question what I hear. If cats can fly then, so be it.

"I'm glad!" Kagome pipes, finishing off the rest of her rice and putting her empty bowl on top of Sango's and mine. Kagome, Sango, and I all then get up to put away the futons neatly. Once our task is done, I noticed Miroku was the only one still sitting by the fire, for Inuyasha must have slipped out and Shippo was attached to Kagome's leg as if he would never see her again.

"And you promise to bring back a lot of that candy stuff?" Shippo begged, his eyes becoming large and innocent. I chuckled, his disposition reminding me much of Alice. Surprisingly, the thought didn't inflame the hole in my chest as it used to.

"I promise Shippo that I will bring as much pocky as I can carry, okay?" Kagome cooed, patting Shippo's head. Shippo jumped around wildly.

"YES!" Shippo cheered, scampering outside to play in the sun.

"Well then, we'll be off!" I announced, wanting to get this done as fast as possible. I only had two weeks to learn everything I had to about being a priestess, so time was not on my side. I pull Kagome's arm along, tugging her outside while waving to Sango and Miroku.

As we walk back through the village to the well, I took more time to thoroughly appreciate the beauty of the morning. The sky was a light blue, still bright with the morning sun. The air was cool, but humid with the promise of sweltering heat later. Peasants were already out in the rice patties, planting and working their hands expertly through the mud. Some would straighten up and stare at us as we walked by, but others would simply ignore us as if we were nothing of significance.

I inwardly snorted at how ironic the situation was: I went on vacation with Kagome to escape the attention in Forks, but I was given more attention here in Japan than I was ever given in Forks.

As we climbed up the long stairway, I realized how out of shape I was. Only halfway up the stairs and I was panting hard, while Kagome was fresh like a daisy, pumping her legs as if out for a stroll. I almost doubled over, realizing how _hard _the next few weeks were going to be, training when I didn't even have a firm foundation to build upon!

We finally reached the well, and only now did I notice that Kagome wasn't her chatterbox self. She seemed pensive, which I wasn't sure if it was a good sign or not. Without a word, she stood on the edge of the lip of the well and jumped without abandon into the dark abyss. I bent over to see her go through, but all I saw was the plethora of blue light shine into my face.

Taking in a nervous breath, I stand on the lip of the well, taking several moments for me to gain a vague sense of balance. Then, ignoring my internal instincts to turn back around, I jump into the well.

The rush of adrenaline that pumped through my body that second was exhilarating. I braced my knees, expecting to hit bottom, but bottom never came. All of a sudden, I was surrounded by the same brilliant blue light I had seen just moments before. I didn't see the well anymore, which would have been unnerving if this was the old Bella who didn't believe in fairytales, but to the new Bella, all of this was seemingly natural.

Now I was in a dark void, the blue light shining around me, and white orbs of light rushing pass me as I continued to free fall downwards. Finally, after what only seemed like a minute, I was gently set on the ground, and I was back in the well. I wasn't greeted by the warm summer sun, but by the musty well house air that tickled my lungs. I saw Kagome was already halfway up the well, climbing a ladder on the side. I carefully cling unto the ladder, the well suddenly seeming more fragile once I realized it was more than 500 years old.

Once I climbed out, Kagome was waiting by the doors for me, but her face was still pursed in utter concentration. I'm even surprised that she noticed me walk beside her. We walked out unto the shrine pavement, and I could immediately tell the differences between the two times I've been in. The muffled sounds of cars whooshing by seemed louder than it actually was, and there was not the constant bird calls in the air. Compared to the forestry of ancient Japan, the gardens I once found splendid looked like weeds. And, the sky was not as pristine as on the other side of the well, the startling blue color blunted by Tokyo's pollution.

Just as we walked in the door, I felt Mom's warm embrace cradle the both of us before I saw her. She was not shouting at us for worrying her or crying about how much she missed us, she was uncharacteristically silent, squeezing us as if we were about to disappear.

"You fell into the well," she stated sympathetically as she pulled away, keeping one hand on each of our arms. We nodded.

"It's okay. Take a shower and then come back down so we can talk," Mom chimed, clenching our arms tightly. We once again nodded, our minds filled to the brim with thought, I think so much that we didn't even bother to reply.

"You go first Bells," Kagome whispers, not lifting up her head to look into my eyes.

"Okay," I reply softly, trying to go up the stairs as delicately as I could. The cogs in my brain were spinning.

Kagome takes every opportunity to take showers before me. She is one of the biggest hygiene freaks I know of. And this was her perfect opportunity, with me being so passive right now. Plus, I finally took a look at myself and our clothes were dirty with sand from the bottom of the well, and our hair was lumpy from dry sweat. Grime covered our skin, giving my semi-pale skin a sickly green tint. So if Kagome had passed up this opportunity, then something was up. I want my best friend to be herself again.

I tip-toed as much as I could down the stairs and sat on the lowest step I was willing to go. A wall concealed me from the kitchen's view, and I could hear the conversation going on.

I heard clatter from the kitchen, which I assumed was Mom finding the tea kettle to make us some tea. Then, I heard the subtle scraping of the kitchen table against the floor as Kagome bumped into it, sitting down I assumed. Finally, after an awkward pause, Mom spoke.

"So, how are your friends?" Mom asked, sugar coating her voice as much as possible. I heard Kagome drum her knuckles absentmindedly against the table.

"They are all good…Sango and Miroku got married…Shippo seems fine…" Kagome replied blandly, her voice softly trailing off towards the end.

"That's very nice to hear! Do you have any plans to go back?" Mom asked, as if talking about the weather, or asking whether Kagome was going out with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

"Probably for the whole summer. We have to recollect the fragments of the sacred jewel, and it turns out Bella is a reincarnation of one of the most powerful priestess in history, so yeah…" Kagome stated without a trace of humor, as if she were giving an oral report on the French Revolution. I heard Mom gasp.

"Poor Bella! Does she know what danger this places her not only back in the well, but in this time too? Oh dear…" Mom exclaimed, and I could just imagine the shock on her face.

"I don't think so. I don't even know how much danger she will be, and I'm the Jewel Guardian," Kagome mused, continuing to talk in monotones.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Mom speaks up. "And you?... Will you be alright with this? I know you wanted a clean break with Inuyasha, and spending two months with him will probably bring all those negative feelings you chose to leave behind…" she trailed off, probably discerning Kagome's expression. I heard Kagome intake a shaky breath.

"I know, I know. But it has to be done. It would just all be much easier if he wasn't so angry with me! And then it makes me angry at myself, because I've caused him to _hate _me so much! But then I remind myself of what he's done to me in the past and how he has broken my trust over and over, and I get angrier and angrier. I wish I could talk to him, get all hard feelings out of the way, so maybe we could have a relationship that vaguely resembles a friendship, but then I see him, and how his gaze on me holds such a bitter glint; I freeze. I didn't know it was so easy to hate and love someone with so much of your being that it physically _hurts-"_ Kagome rants, her voice finally overfilled with passion and a strange mixture of emotion: loathing, anger, hurt, sadness, and maybe love.

"It will all be fine, you'll see. You both will look past that hurt and miscommunication, and overcome! I know how deeply you love each other, I could see it in _both _of your eyes every time you two were near each other, once you got past the squabbling and head butting-" Mom reasoned, but was cut off by Kagome.

"…And we were _fifteen_, Mom. Fifteen! We were young and foolish! We believed that love could overcome all, and that all you needed was love. It just wasn't enough. You've heard the stories thousands of times, on how the 'stoic' Inuyasha could love two people at the same time, and how he had betrayed me…I wish I still believed love can overcome all, I do. But, loving him hurts. It hurts so much! Yesterday was like the first emotion-numbing months all over again. Sometimes, the pain gets so bad that I wish I _never met him_…"

I couldn't take to hear anymore. Flashes of Edward and I together passed through my mind. Edward and I at school, road trips in the Volvo, dancing, spontaneous outings to the meadow, waking up in his arms every day, sitting on his couch laughing, kissing….

I ran for the bathroom, bolting the door shut, not even bothering to consider they might hear it. I set the water to its hottest setting, peeled off my clothes, and stepped into the shower. The heat was shocking, but it was a welcoming distraction from my thoughts.

I had always thought of Kagome as my pillar of support, because she was strong, comforting, warm; I could rely on her in full confidence to lift my burdens and help me temporarily escape the pain. I also regarded my catatonic state when Edward left as a worst case scenario, because in my mind, no one could even know how much pain I was in.

I was selfish. Kagome has been in the same fragile state I have been in for the past year, except she was given more time to cope with her heartbreak. Who knows how many times I have wished Edward never came to Forks, or that I had stayed in Phoenix? Never had I consoled Kagome, nor have I gone above and beyond to ask her about Inuyasha and how _her _emotional state has been. God knows she has been my super hero from day one.

It has always been about me.

My back hit the tiled wall of the bathroom, and I slid down until I was curled up in a ball in the bathtub, the scalding water directly overhead. My selfishness was almost mind boggling. It has always been _my _pain, _my _suffering. Even my quest for knowledge about the Sacred Jewel had been solely for self-gratification and a misplaced sense of righteousness. By the time I noticed my skin was pink and raw from the water, my mind was made up: I will make my friend feel better, no matter the cost.

0.o.0

'_Hmmmm… if I were on a two month camping trip, what would I need?' _I mused, walking down the supermarket aisles with a silent Kagome. I pushed along the cart as Kagome walked in stride with me. I thought about buying a large quantity of toothpaste, but I reminded myself the biggest reason for toothpaste was because of all the sugary foods we eat on a regular basis. I noticed from my short time in the past that the food was starchy: not a lot of sugars or fats, mostly vegetables and the occasional meat. Making up my mind, I decided just to buy a toothbrush.

I look at the shampoos, deciding to buy a shampoo and conditioner set that was supposedly eco-friendly. Looking around the village, I assumed there weren't any bath houses, and shivered at the thought of taking outdoor baths in broad daylight. I think I have some privacy issues.

I threw in a small vial of leave-in conditioner, knowing my hair can be unbearable some days in the summer. In the cart, there was also a package of ramen, a small amount of chocolates for Shippo, a deluxe first aid kit, bug repellant, a lighter, a large backpack, and other survival items. Just as I was about to check out, Kagome's small voice startled me, causing me to stop.

"Don't forget to go to the pharmacy and pick up your prescription for the summer. Might as well get them all now," she whispered, walking towards the pharmacy. I grimaced, dreading the little white pills. I felt perfectly fine, why would I need them? But then, I remember what happens without them and push away that notion. I pushed the cart to the pharmacy counter, where Kagome was speaking in rapid Japanese. The woman behind the counter looked expectantly at me, and I pull the prescription note from my jean pockets, sliding it through the little hole in the window.

Moments later, after rummaging through the back, she produced a small vial of the white pills, and Kagome says something in Japanese, causing the lady to shake her head, her gaze becoming suspicious. Finally, after Kagome calmly explaining something, the lady goes to the back room again, and puts all the viles assumed I would need for the summer into a sturdy yellow envelope, shoving it through the whole while shooting me a dirty look. I look into the envelope and am confounded by the sheer amount of pills. _'She must think I am a drug pusher or something,' _I thought sourly, boldly returning the glare. Kagome chimes, "_Arigatou Gozimasu_," softly, giving the lady a small bow.

We head towards the checkout and Kagome and I split the cost, paying in yen. In no time, we carried the bags back to the Shrine, and dump all the items on the bed in Kagome's room. I rummage through my drawers, hoping I had something durable enough to survive the feudal era. I narrowed it down to my beat up "Nirvana" shirt, and a pair of jean cut offs frayed and splattered with paint from when I redid my room.

"Is this good enough?" I asked Kagome, biting the inside of my cheek nervously. Kagome looks at them speculatively.

"It'll do…for now. We are definitely going to have to find better fighting clothes. Maybe I'll ask Sango later…" Kagome explains, eyeing her own sophies and beat up t shirt with skepticism.

"What did you wear when you fought there last time?" I asked, curious. She moved wordlessly to her closet, pulling out the white blouse and green skirt combo.

"I wore my middle school uniform. I wish I could wear it now, but I think my hips are too big for it, and I think the shirt would ride up some," she explained, holding up the outfit to her body. I couldn't imagine Kagome as a young teenager running around Feudal Japan, slaying demons and nursing wounded comrades in this outfit.

After we changed into our chosen outfits, we stuffed everything into the backpack, and Kagome set aside two sleeping bags to pack, but only one fit in. Kagome looked at the backpack disparagingly, as if willing it to fit the extra sleeping bag in.

"It's okay Kags, you can have the sleeping bag," I amend softly, lifting the backpack off the bed, trying to not let how much its weight is bothering me.

"Are you sure? We're going to be camping most of the nights, it's not like there's going to be a cushy bed waiting for you-" she preached, but I cut her off, mildly offended.

"I considered that. I'll find a way," I assured, walking through the doorway and bobbing downstairs, praying to God that I didn't trip and suffocate from the backpack's crushing weight. Luckily, God was on my side for once.

Mom heard us clamor down the stairs and was waiting by the doorway. She ran up to me and hugged me as tightly as she could with the beast of a backpack strapped on my back.

"Please watch over her. She's really hurting right now," Mom pleaded in a whisper low enough for Kagome not to have heard her. I swallow the lump in my throat and nod, biting my lip so that I wouldn't cry. I promised I would make Mom proud.

After Mom hugged Kagome, we walked to the well house. Once we were in the well house, I climbed up the steps to the well. Ever so slowly, I stood on the lip of the well, balancing out the weight of the backpack. I looked back towards Kagome. She made no move to climb unto the lip of the well either, and she tilted her head downwards so that her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Kagome?" I ask, extending my hand towards her as much as I could without setting myself off balance. Hesitantly, she climbed up unto the lip of the well and stood next to me, simply looking down into the depths.

"Kags, how about you go first. I'll follow close behind, but I just don't want to slow you down with my turtle shell," I joked, gesturing to the backpack, but she didn't smile, she just clenched and unclenched her fist.

"I-I can't do this. You can go without me," Kagome choked, hopping off the well, running away before I put my hand on my shoulder.

"There is no way in hell that I am letting go of you, so it's either you come with me or I fall flat on my face and break a rib or two with this backpack," I said sternly, leaving no room for argument.

"B-but I-I don't t-think I'm strong enough," Kagome stuttered, tears flowing down her face at an alarming rate. She tried to snuff them out with the back of her hand. I almost wanted to cry with her. As I correctly guessed, my pillar of support was crumbling before my eyes, and I felt so powerless to stop it. I turned around (carefully) so that I was facing her, both of my hands on her shoulder.

"Look at me," I commanded, resting a hand on her cheek comfortingly. She obediently lifted her head towards me, her grey eyes glittering in a pool of tears.

"Silly girl, you don't always have to be so strong! It is okay to show weakness, because that's what makes up human. Don't let fear get in the way of life. The best you can hope to do is to live, and love. Kagome, you have one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen, and I'm sorry that I have taken advantage of it, even if I've had my own problems. There is a point where you have to let God take the wheel, you can't be superwoman! 'Que será será', right? We all love you Kags, so let go of the pain, and move on with life," I consoled softly, smiling, satisfied that I was actually able to say the right thing for once.

Kagome's cried harder than she was before, and almost knocked me into the well as she hugged me…well…at least clung unto my waist.

"Thanks Bells, you said what I needed to hear," she sniffled, for the first time today smiling. I sighed in relief, happy that my best friend was finally happy. Mission accomplished.

I pulled her up so that she was standing on the lip of the well next to me. Kagome looked down again into the belly of the well, and looked up into a face.

"I don't think I can make the jump…" she trailed off, staring back into the well. I grabbed her hand, gripping it tightly as if it were a life-line. I reminded myself mentally with a sense of humor that she actually was.

"You jump, I jump, always," I vowed, Kagome's face lighting up in recognition of the famous phrase from Titanic. Thinking back to the movie, this quote was used when Jack was trying to convince Rose not to jump off the back of the ship. I'm trying to convince Kagome to face her fears and move on. _'I really should stop analyzing everything and jump into the damn well already!'_ I thought impatiently, squeezing Kagome's fingers.

"Right," Kagome agreed, and with that, we both jumped into the well together, ready to confront what trials and tribulations that faced us in the past.

0.o.0

"We're back!" Kagome announced in the doorway of Kaede's hut, back to her old, perky self. Inuyasha and Shippo were by the fire pit, fighting before our arrival. All speech stopped when we came through the door.

I set down the backpack by the door, rotating my shoulders as I worked out the kinks the backpack's weight gave me.

"Kagome, you're back!" Shippo squealed excitedly, waiting by the backpack with anticipation. Kagome laughed and kneeled by the backpack, digging through its content until she found the couple of chocolate bars she had bought for Shippo. Shippo giggled in delight when she handed over the candy and ran outside, chocolate from the candy bar already sticking to his cheeks.

"Say Inuyasha, where's Kaede so we can start training?" Kagome asked Inuyasha nonchalantly, no signs of her past troubles marring her face. Inuyasha snorted.

"Keh, like I know," Inuyasha muttered. Kagome simply ignored him, no sittings or arguments, and dragged me outside to search for the old priestess. I sent a nasty glare towards Inuyasha, hoping that he got the message loud and clear: _'You mess with my friend, you face my wrath'. _Or something like that.

Inuyasha caught it, and before we ran out the hut, I swore I heard growling.

0.o.0

"Well, let's start training right away then," Kaede announced once we found her on the riverbanks, doing the dishes from this morning.

"Kagome, go fetch the objects I used to train you with. Then, go bring a few weapons, like bows and arrows, swords, and scythes," Kaede said, kneeling properly under the shade of a tree. I tugged at my collar, the noon sun shining fiercely.

Kagome nodded and ran down the path we came down, jogging towards Kaede's hut for the materials. I mentally winced at what the materials included. I'm sure to hurt myself with a sword, what is Kagome thinking? Noticing I was looking like a fool standing around, I took Kaede's lead and kneeled next to her, placing my hands palms down in my lap.

Kaede was silent, watching the small waterfall spill into the river. I was still tensed, a million thoughts flying around my head. Will I survive this training? Will I survive these times? I remember a point in time where all these things wouldn't have mattered, because Edward had left me, so why even try when my meaning in life had vanished before my eyes?

'_I guess everything has changed,'_ I thought proudly, happy to find something to live for again.

"Girl, are ye ready?" Kaede asked suddenly in a gruff tone, looking at me from the corner of her eyes- errrrr, I mean the one that isn't covered up by an eye patch.

"Ready for what exactly, Kaede-sama?" I asked, remembering reflexively to add the "sama", because I've learned from experience and reading that Japanese culture was very much based on respect. I didn't want to get on Kaede's side just by doing something as stupid as forgetting a suffix.

Kaede's wrinkled features softened, looking me full in the face, "If my premonitions about you are right, ye could be placed in great peril. Demon slaying is not for the light-hearted, it is serious business. One wrong decision, one wrong twitch to your spiritual control can kill ye and possibly your comrades as a result. Are ye prepared to possibly fight for your life, for everything you hold near and dear?"

My eyes clouded up with tears, thinking of Kagome, Sango, and even Miroku and Shippo, bloody and lying still on the ground, their skin bleak and lifeless, eyes wide open. But, I blink them away, a wry smile forming on my lips.

"I believe I am. I can do it," I stated, the new and improved Bella rejoicing loud and proud.

I think I convinced Kaede with something in my expression, for she looked upon me, a soft, maternal smile gracing her face.

Just then, Kagome came gallivanting over the hill, already breaking over the sweat. She carried a wicker basket in one arm, and in the other arm, she held multiple bows and arrows, kento swords, real swords, scythes, and other instruments I didn't recognize. Strapped to her back, there were figures made out of straw and large bulls eyes. She gingerly put the basket down, but then turned around to let everything clatter noisily to the ground. Finally, she walked towards Kaede and me, basket in hand.

"Thank ye Kagome," Kaede thanked, placing the wicker basket in front of her.

"Now, Kagome can rest for a while and help with your training Bella, for Kagome has had more experience and can draw out her spiritual energy freely. The exercises that we will be performing will help you do just that. So, to start, sit a couple paces away from us," Kaede advised solemnly. Hesitantly, I comply and get up, moving a couple yards back, and sit back down criss-crossed style. Hoping I didn't look too puzzled, I smoothed my face, only showing compliance.

"Good, now ye will not leave from that spot until you form a spiritual barrier. Not to drink, nor bathe, or even to sleep, so the sooner ye focus the better," Kaede advised, as if she were asking me to simply solve a math problem.

"That's a bit drastic Kaede. It took me four grueling days to learn how to form a distinct barrier!" Kagome informed shakily, as if she was shocked by what Kaede was saying. Kaede merely waved her off.

"If she only has two weeks to become a decent priestess, the drastic must be done," Kaede reminded. She then took a pouch out from the basket, opening the pouch to let a black and white beaded bracelet fall into her palm. She then held it between her fingers in one hand, and held two fingers up in front of her mouth and closed her eyes as if she was a kung fu artist. Then, she started chanting unintelligible words, so that they slurred together so that it was almost like a song. The beads in her hands glowed brightly, and then the chanting ceased, the glowing diminishing with it.

Kaede quickly got up and walked to my sitting place, handing me the once glowing beads.

"Here, put this on your wrist. It will help draw out some spiritual energy," Kaede assured, placing the beads into my grasp firmly. Kagome, seeing my suspicious glance at the beads, piped up, "Think of them as training wheels. They'll help you form a barrier easier."

Satisfied with her explanation, I slid the beads unto my wrist. Once placed there, they immediately started glowing. I felt my body start to warm gradually, like when Kagome probed me with her spiritual powers.

"Now, I want you to close your eyes," Kaede instructed, lulling me with her calm tone. I closed my eyes as she said.

"Okay, you should be feeling the spiritual power rushing around in your blood. Try and concentrate that warmth you feel unto the surface of your skin. Concentrate, and really focus on your objective."

I nodded, and closed my eyes. I concentrated on nothing but the sensation, and tried to picture a barrier of energy forming around me. After several minutes, I opened my eyes. My skin was glowing, but not substantially.

"You're going about this all wrong. Ye need to think about the end result more than the process of putting up a barrier. This has the possibility to save your comrades from peril. Say some prayers and really concentrate, for God gives ye the power," Kaede instructed.

I remember when I was younger, Renee would sometimes become religiously involved in some sort of church, by attending prayer services and masses, but they were always a weekly fad, like any one of her pursuits. I vaguely remember a particular time, when I was six, Mom dragged me to a Catholic church. It smelled of musty song books and perfumed candles. We sat down in a pew and kneeled. People around me folded their hands, some closing their eyes and mouthing words, and others lazily looking around the church, just as if was an afterthought.

This scene quickly raced through my eyes, and I awkwardly folded my hands gingerly on my lap. I held up my folded hands to my mouth and closed my eyes. I've never been an overly zealous person and didn't know any prayers. So I didn't use words. If God can supposedly understand every language, he can surely understand images.

I thought about all my friends: Kagome, Angela, Jessica, Ben, Mike, even Lauren. I thought about how much I loved them. I thought about how much it would hurt me to know I was responsible for hurting them. I asked God wordlessly to keep my friends safe, and to give me the ability to keep them safe.

I opened my eyes, and while the glow on my skin had become more apparent, it was not much stronger than before. I sighed in frustration, wringing my hands together.

"Do not huff and puff girl, ye are doing very well for anyone with absolutely no training. Ye just need to keep doing what you're doing and think very strong thoughts. Don't just think, _feel_," Kaede preached.

I nodded warily, and put my hands together, in the same position I was in. I prayed about everyone I could think of: my friends, Charlie, Renee, Kagome, my new companions, hell, even about Kagome's friends. But, nothing even close to resembling a barrier has been risen. I watched the sun change positions; from being right overhead like when we started, to dipping into the horizon at sunset. I'm guessing that was a few hours ago, for the stars have come out and everyone has been long gone, tucked into their beds. Kaede and Kagome remained, and right after dinner I have gained the audience of Shippo and Inuyasha. They sat under a nearby oak tree, surprisingly reverent and quiet.

I was soaked in sweat, between the summer heat, the heat in my body from the spiritual body, and the sheer concentration it took to form the prayers. My stomached rumbled from the lack of food, and my throat ached for water. I had a wicked headache from the spiritual energy, and my hands shook from the strain.

I was exhausted.

'_But I can't move until I form a barrier,'_ I thought, driving me to take it up a notch. Obviously, my prayers have not been protective enough to insight my desired object.

Suddenly, something I haven't prayed of popped into my head, but I immediately pushed it away. It had crossed my mind before, but I thought I could do it on my own. But maybe if I tried…

At this point, I was desperate. I didn't care about the possible repercussions of my actions. I could deal with everything else later, but right now, I _need _rest. I folded my hands, like I have done a million times today. Memories flashed by:

"_Forks must be a difficult place for you to live."_

"_It would be more…__prudent __for you not to be my friend. But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella."_

"_Kryptonite doesn't bother me, either."_

"_You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not_ _human_?"

"_You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever."_

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…"_

"_I may not be a human, but I am a man."_

"_I love you. It's a poor excuse for what I'm doing, but it's still true."_

"_Twilight, again. Another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end."_

"_You're not good for me, Bella."_

"_Goodbye Bella."_

All these memories, good and bad, wrapped around me like a warm quilt. The hole in my chest did not inflame, but felt like it was never there. I asked God to make sure Edward was happy, and smiling, and safe. I prayed that Edward would find love, and finally be with someone worthy to be _his. _My bitterness towards Edward left my body in a _whoosh. _All that was left was pure, unadulterated love. It felt like I was flying, comparable to the feeling I get when Edward kissed me. Giddy butterflies surged through my veins.

I opened my eyes, and saw that sparks were flying off my skin. The glow had brightened to the extent I was almost blinded. Then, like magic, the sparks gathered around me and formed a bluish barrier, swirling around me in the shape of a dome.

I smiled, satisfied, and I heard everyone's steps pound against the ground as they walked towards me to get a closer look.

Suddenly, my skin felt too hot, and I screamed in agony at the sensation. It felt like I was being stabbed with thousands of sharp, white hot knives. The pain was too much to handle. I needed some sort of escape from the agony. I heard the others yelling at me, their words slurring together in my mind, and I suddenly remembered the others couldn't come to help me with my barrier still up. I searched for the door deep inside me, and with the last of my energy I shut it close, storing away my spiritual energy. I sighed in relief as the pain leaves my body. My eyesight blurred, and I finally gave myself over to the darkness grappling my mind.

I vaguely felt my body hit the ground, but I gladly gave over my sense to the black, which was a reprieve from the scorching heat and my blatant exhaustion. Then, I felt as if I am transported somewhere through the serene black.

_I was in a dark musty room, full of antiques that were covered in sheets. Cobwebs laced every possible nook and cranny. Intense sunlight poured in from the small window on the other side of the room. The humidity and the heat were stifling, but it surprisingly didn't bother me whatsoever. I smelled the aroma of spicy meats and roasting plantains come through the floorboards. But it was not at all pleasant. If anything, it smelled a bit foul, like rancid milk. The sounds of clattering silverware and people boisterously speaking in a foreign tongue floated into my ears. Was I in an attic? I wonder where._

_But all these things were miniscule details compared to how my throat felt. It felt as if someone took a cheese grater to the back of my throat, then poured a liter of lemon juice on it and threw in some salt while they were at it. The sensation of white hot knives just moments ago was welcoming compared to the immense pain in the back of my throat._

_A vibration under my thigh brought me out of my thoughts. When I extended my arm to discover where the vibration was coming from, I found my hand was starch white, and my arm was considerably longer than normal._

_Dumbly, I reach under my thigh, only to be met with a small silver cell phone. On the front of the screen read the name __**Alice**__._

Just as I connected the dots, I was pushed back roughly into the darkness from where I came from. Before I could even ponder what was happening to me, I fell through the darkness into a new scene.

_The first thing I saw was green mossy forest and I heard the distant whooshing of cars rushing by. I looked up towards the sky, which was under heavy cloud cover. A dull burning was in the back of my throat was similar to the last time, but not nearly as intense. The cold, humid air smothered me that was reminiscent to Forks, but against my skin the air was warm and comforting._

_Without warning or thinking about it, I ran, the trees passing by me at an alarming rate. Red hair whipped into my face in a way that should've hurt, but only tickled my skin. Shoes did not protect my feet, but yet no twigs pierced the skin of my feet._

_To my left, where I suspected there was a highway, I read a distant sign which read, "Welcome to Vancouver..."_

But yet again, before I could see any more, I plunged back into the darkness. A voice was calling me.

"Bella, Bella?" it crooned invitingly. Before the voice could speak again, a bright light shined down upon me, and I ascended from the darkness.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're awake now," Kagome exclaimed. I slowly opened my eyes, only to be met with the blinding light of day. Kagome was sitting right beside me, a bowl of water and rag in hand. I was in my futon, clean and changed into a priestess outfit. Kaede, who was sitting by the fire, got up and greeted me.

"Nice to see ye conscious, Bella. Ye feel rested?" Kaede asked soothingly, plopping down next to Kagome. I tried to sit up, but the room suddenly was riddled with spots, and I felt like I was going to pass out. Kagome, seeing me waver a bit, was quick to assist.

"Bella, not so fast now. Try and rest for bit more," Kagome chided, putting her hands on my upper back to help prop me up.

"What…happened?" I inquired. Kagome got up and fetched me a cup of water, and Kaede remained at my side.

"My girl, you did it! You put up a spiritual barrier, which was incredibly strong for a first-timer, if I might say. Usually, a person's first barrier last steadily for a few seconds, but you were able to hold it for a good minute. It was even strong enough to ward us off. We weren't able to get anywhere near you until you decided to let it down," Kaede explained, her pride for me creeping into her eyes. But then, the pride left her eyes and she shook her head in a disappointed fashion.

"But, ye have so much to learn. If ye put that much spiritual energy on such a small task as putting up a barrier, it could kill you. Thank God ye only blacked out; I have seen priestesses go into comas, their spiritual energy almost destroying them.

"How long was I out for?" I asked. Kaede pursed her lips wearily.

"Ye were out for a whole day. It's almost dinner time," Kaede explained, nodding over to the fire circle. I noticed Sango was busy cooking dinner, stirring the contents of a pot. Miroku was sharpening the blade of his staff, and Inuyasha was leaned against the hut wall, watching me indifferently. Miroku, feeling my gaze on him, looked up at me and smiled.

"Ah, miss Bella, it seems that you've woken up at last," Miroku greeted, nodding his head my way before returning to his sharpening. Sango poured the stew she was preparing from the pot into bowls, and passed me the first bowl.

"Here you go. This should help you return some of your strength," Sango comforted, handing me a pair of chopsticks. I raised my bowl to her wordlessly in thanks, then sloppily tried to eat the beef stew. Everyone chattered amongst each other pleasantly, even Shippo, who came in while the stew was being distributed.

Everyone except Inuyasha, who took it upon himself to glance at Kagome and me quizzically whenever he thought no one was looking.

I waited patiently until everyone had finished their meal before broaching the topic of my training.

"Say Kaede, when should we resume my training?" I asked softly, tugging at the collar of my priestess robe so I would not reveal too much as I sat up fully.

"Hmm, are ye well rested?" Kaede inquired. I moved my limbs around, and only feeling a tad sore, I nodded. Kaede rose up.

"Then, we can start right now. How about ye try and resurrect a barrier without the bracelet? While you do that, Kagome can do some target practice," Kaede goaded, heading out the hut door, I assume to set up things for training. Kagome and I sighed at the same time. The sun was going down, and another nap would be appreciative, but I remembered Inuyasha's promise to leave me behind in two weeks if I wasn't ready to fight. I needed all the time.

I spent the rest of the night, well into twilight, with Kaede, practicing to put up a barrier on my own. It slowly got less tiresome, and before I knew it, I could put one up without batting an eyelash. Kaede had also set up some targets next to us, and gave Kagome a bow and arrow. I didn't care how tired I was or how much I needed sleep, because watching Kagome was amazing.

I'm sure if she practiced archery in the modern ages, she would be top ten in the world for juniors! For the first half hour, the arrow would always stray away from the middle and just barely rim the bull's eye. But once she got into the swing of things, all the arrows would hit was the bull's eye. I admired with what poise and grace Kagome held the arrow. She would notch the arrow fluidly, pull the string back until she could touch the corner of her mouth, take aim, and then let go quickly. It was like all these small movements were one big movement, like she's been shooting arrows all her life, instead of only two years!

Halfway through practice, she turned to Kaede quickly, un-notching her arrow from the quiver.

"Can I put some power behind it?" Kagome asked. Kaede hesitated before answering.

"Sure, but please don't use the targets, it took an awfully long time to make those, and I do not need ye destroying them."

"Thank you, Kaede," Kagome replied, and she turned away from the targets and turned towards a large, thick oak tree. She notched an arrow and when through the motions. I wondered in the back of my mind how Kagome could possibly destroy the targets from a miniscule arrow!

Right before she released it, I saw the tip of the arrow start to glow pink, and before I could study it further, Kagome shouted "Go!" and let the arrow fly. As soon as it left the quiver, the arrow bursted into pink flames, and streaked through the air before hitting the tree. I saw the bark on the tree burn a little bit, and finally, the pink glow on the arrow dull down until all that was left was the arrow.

My mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. I didn't have any words to describe what had just happened.

Kagome went up to the oak tree and studied the arrow for a few seconds before removing it. She held the arrow within her hands, teasing the tip of the arrow with her fingertips.

"Hmmm, I need to work on my fire power," Kagome mused, playing with her spiritual power and making the arrow glow a plethora of colors. She went back to her spot and continued to shoot her "spiritual arrows" at the tree, each arrow varying in the amount it glowed.

Once I was able to hold a spiritual barrier for over five minutes with no effort at all, Kaede clapped her hands, admonishing me to stop.

"Girls let us go back to the hut. We have a few things to discuss before we can rest," Kaede announced.

We collected the materials we brought out and headed back to the hut. Upon entering the hut, we saw Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha sitting around the fire, quiet chatter being exchanged. Sango was holding Shippo in her lap, for he was sound asleep. Kagome and I situated ourselves around the fire as Kaede put the supplies away, me sitting between Kagome and Inuyasha. Good thing I did too, because they gave each other malicious glares. I was in no mood to try and mediate their fighting.

Once Kaede sat around the fire, discussion ensued.

"Bella has advanced greatly in the first step to controlling her spiritual energy. This being said, I think tomorrow we will be able to start a full day of priestess training. Bright in the morning, I would like Sango to start a physical regiment with Bella so Bella can gain the physical strength it takes to be a priestess. Then, I would like Miroku, once Sango is done, to start training Bella on how to fight. Then, finally, I would like Inuyasha to teach her how to utilize her…how should I say this… 'untapped potential'," Kaede announced, boiling tea over the fire. Everyone's expression was mystified. Miroku was the first one to break the silence.

"Kaede-sama, I am in no way questioning your judgement, but this is in no way standard priestess training. If it were, then I would be positive that continuing her sessions with you would be sufficient. I have a feeling though that there's something more to this that we haven't been told. What exactly do you deduce is her spiritual power?" Miroku asked, rubbing the rim of his tea cup with his thumb.

Kaede's smile was wiped off her face to be replaced with a more grave expression.

"I believe that Bella has great potential, more than we'll probably ever know. But, if my observations are right, I believe Bella can be classified as having spiritual fighting power," Kaede said softly, looking into the fire. Almost immediately, I heard Inuyasha's cackle in retort to her statement.

"Are you serious, old hag? Priestesses as weak as her are usually purifying or healing priestesses!" Inuyasha exclaimed. In reaction, Kagome gave off an angry "hey!" in response to being called indirectly weak.

"My point is, this stupid girl," Inuyasha reasoned, pointing scathingly at me, "is supposed to be able to kick demons' asses with just her 'spiritual powers' and physical ability?"

"Yes," Kaede answered, "And I expect you to play your part tomorrow. I tell you exactly what to do with her in your time with her later. Then, you will see in her what I see."

0.o.0

I snuggled into the futon, thoroughly exhausted after training tonight. I was especially exhausted thinking in what will happen tomorrow, where I'm going to be physically conditioned.

Just when I gave myself over to sweet nothing, where I would hopefully have no dreams, the images started.

_I was in an airport. The hum of chatter and announcement coming over the speaker system were prominent in my mind. I walked up to a counter, with a sign on the back wall saying "American Airlines"._

"_Welcome to Forks Airport! How may I help you?" the man behind the desk said, his rough and imperfect voice hitting my ears like sandpaper in a way that they have never been before. My throat crackled, feeling dry and agonizing. For a second, the pain was all I could focus on. But then, in the flash of an eye, I focused again on the man before me._

"_I would like a ticket to New York please?" I crooned, the velvety voice escaping my lips surprising me. A strand of crimson red hair blew in front of my face from a passing gust of wind, but I grabbed it and tucked it behind my ear._

_The man looked absolutely star struck. "W-w-w-hy of course! I will just need to enter some information into the system and get your credit card number and you'll be all set up."_

_Once I gave him my information and my credit card number, he printed out my ticket and handed it to me._

"_Here you go, first class, compliment of American Airlines," he said, fawning over me. It almost looked like he had been dazzled…_

"_Thank you so much, sir," I purred, giving him one last glance before heading towards the gates. As I was walking, one frightening phrase left my smirking lips:_

"_You can run, my dear girl, but you can certainly not hide._

0.o.0


End file.
